I Wanna Be
by vamploverrr
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since high school. What happens when Bella stumbles upon something she wasn't supposed to see? Can they go back to the way they were? AH, slightly OOC. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

**I Wanna Be**

BPOV

It was a day like any other. I was walking to my car to head over to Edwards to hang out. We had been friends since high school and somehow stayed that way well into college.

We each shared homes with our best friends. We had all grown up together. I lived with my two best friends Alice and Rosalie. He lived with his, Emmett and Jasper.

We were a tight knit bunch. We were always doing things together, until early this summer when Emmett and Rosalie declared their love for one another. This left Alice and I to do some serious bonding. It was kind of sickening the way they carried themselves around us in their new found love.

Eventually, I managed to get over the nauseas feeling I had whenever they were together, and was happy for both of them. Emmett was like a brother to me, and Rosalie a sister.

It wasn't very long into their relationship that I had to start listening to my iPod to go to sleep (you know what I mean).

I couldn't help but feel envious towards Rosalie, finding what she had with Emmett. I knew she cherished every moment she had with him. I only wished I could feel the same way about Jake.

Jake and I had been dating since April, and it was cute. We talked every day, and went out and did the regular dating stuff. But, I couldn't help but wonder if this is what I wanted. If he was the one I was meant to be with. Sure, there were sparks, but nothing that was ever that weak-in-the-knees feeling when we were together.

Don't get me wrong, the sex was good, almost great. But there was always something holding me back from fully being with him. I didn't know what it was, but I hoped I could figure it out soon.

I flopped down in my seat and slowly turned the key in the ignition. It had been a few weeks since I had bought this car, only because my old truck had finally crapped out on me. She was a trooper, and I loved her till the very end of her days. I was very sad to have to let her go, but I knew I would always be spending money on getting her fixed. So I retired her, and bought this new thing.

I had a lot of trouble getting used to it. I had already gotten pulled over once for not even realizing that I had been speeding, because in my old truck, it only pushed about 50mph. It was taking longer than expected to get used to this new Acura, but I would eventually.

I was almost to his house, jamming to some Lil' Wayne, when my phone started ringing. From the ringtone, I knew it was only one person, "Hey Jake."

"Hey Bella, what are you up to right now?" His voice was soft and causal, as always.

"I was actually heading over to Edward's place to hang out. It's been a while since we had the time, so I thought it would be cool to just spend the day there." There was silence on the other end, so I tried to fill it. "Why, what's up?"

He was silent a few seconds longer as I turned onto Edward's street, still waiting for his response; I turned the radio down a little to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

"Oh, I managed to get the day off and was wondering if you wanted to hang out today…But since you already have plans, I guess I can go and visit my dad. I haven't seen him in forever." He was silent again, his casual tone had left him, and there was a little bit of tension in its place.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know, umm…Maybe we could get a late dinner when you get back, if you want." I said as I pulled into Edward's driveway. I turned off the car and sat there, waiting for a response.

"Sure. I guess I'll call you when I'm on my way home." His causal tone and softness seemed to return, which brought a smile to my face. I knew something was up, but I didn't push it.

"Great, well, I'm here, so I guess I'll talk to you later, then." I replied, sounding a little too happy to get off the phone with him.

"Sure, talk to you later. Bye." He hung up, and I got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and went to the front door.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it so far. I'm still trying to figure out the site. So, please R&R! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

Another sunny day in LA; I loved it here. The weather was always beautiful, and the city was just amazing. I could drive a few blocks and be at the beach, or at work, or at the latest hot spot if I wanted.

I woke up this morning, feeling a little too excited to be seeing Bella for the first time in a week and a half. I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower, knowing she would be here within the hour. I was glad she was coming here. I knew Emmett would be spending his Saturday at Rose's house and Jasper was at work. I was glad to finally have some alone time with Bella.

Granted, I knew she was dating Jacob, but I still couldn't help but think about her. And I didn't feel the least bit guilty at the thought of her, kissing her and holding her close to me, never wanting to let her go.

I quickly pushed the thought out of my head as I got dress and tired to smooth out the mess of my hair. After about 15 minutes of messing with it, I finally gave up. It had a mind of its own anyway, and she was going to be here soon.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, knowing her, or I for that matter, she wouldn't be able to function properly if we didn't get our daily dose of caffeine.

I ran back upstairs to do some last minute things on my computer, and when I heard the knock on the door I jumped up and quickly checked myself in the mirror.

_What the hell is wrong with me? She is in a relationship with someone else. Get over it already!_

I ran down the stairs and paused at the door to make sure I didn't seem too excited and finally opened it.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you forgot about our plans and went off to the studio or something." She smiled and walked past me and towards the kitchen. God she smelled so good. _STOP IT! She's taken._

"How could I forget our plans?" I asked. Besides, I didn't even know how she would react, if she suddenly knew of my feelings for her. I pushed the thought from my mind as I shut the door and quickly followed her into the kitchen. She had already poured herself some coffee and handed me my mug, already filled.

She was so considerate, so thoughtful, so damn sexy…_God damnit! Get a hold of yourself man!_

I finally looked into her eyes and immediately sensed she had something to say.

"So, I think I might have to cut our day short. Sorry… It's just Jake had gotten the day off and asked if we could hang out today. Is that okay?" She just looked at me, seemingly worried that I might throw a tantrum or something. I wanted to. _No_

"Sure, no prob, I get you for most of the day, what are a few hours short?" _Everything, that's what, damn him! Why did he have to come in and ruin our day together?_ I sighed and she seemed to miss it. I grabbed her hand and drug her into the living room. We sat down on the couch, and the way she curled up on it was so cute. She was just so unbelievably adorable. _Damn! I'm doing it again_. "So, how was your week?"

She smiled, and looked into my eyes, God that was never going to get old. "Not bad, just really hectic. My publishers kept sending me notes on what to change and not change for my book," She paused and sighed, "just really hectic. I can't believe this is my third book. I'm really excited." The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her book, she was just so beautiful.

_Why am I torturing myself?! GOD!_ "So, I take it you are almost finished with it?"

"It's actually finished, my editor and the publishers just want to make sure that it is perfect before we go to print with it." She grabbed the paper from the coffee table and read something and turned her attention back to me, "How was your week?"

_Awful, horrible that I didn't get to see you_…"It was fine." Even better now that you're here, "Did a lot of work with Chris Brown and stuff."

"Wow, Chris brown, huh? That's pretty cool. I love him. He is such an amazing singer. What was it like working with him?" Her smile was so adorable; she was like a little kid who had just been told Christmas was early this year.

"He's a pretty cool guy. I liked working with him. We've only done one track, but he said he would love to do more. I couldn't agree more; I loved how he took my ideas and let me run with them. No artist has ever done that before." I just looked at her, and she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. You deserve to be able to show your creativity. You are a genius. So, do I get an early sneak at the song?" She looked at me with her cutest puppy dog face and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I sighed, "Sure, it's in the finishing stages right now, but as soon as it is good. You will be the first to hear it."

She jumped up and down on the couch and suddenly stopped. "Do you mind if I use your computer really quick? I need to check and see if my editor has sent me anything. I completely forgot to check before I left the house, and my phone has been acting funny about my e-mails."

"Sure, no prob," I looked at her intently as she bounded up the stairs. OH shit! I couldn't remember how long it was before my screen saver came up. _Shit, shit, shit…Please, please, please don't be on_… I was so excited that she was here; I completely forgot to turn off my computer.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it so far. Please R&R! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I got up to the all-too-familiar room and made my way over to his desk. There was a song just starting to play when I sat down.

_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,  
and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand._

I could feel the shocked expression on my face, as I knew the song all too well. It was one of my favorites. It was actually one that I listened to frequently to help put me to sleep on those nights that Emmett was over. Then, pictures were suddenly coming up on the screen.

Pictures of me were starting to pop up. One of me at the pool hall with the gang having a drink and laughing, us in high school, prom, of days we spent in the park as the song continued to play and pictures kept popping up.

_Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind.  
Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,  
and anytime you need a shoulder -- it's yours, night or day,  
but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be... _

_When had we taken all these pictures?_ Most of them I recognized, but there were a few I didn't. _What does this mean? The song, how does it fit with the pictures?_ I couldn't understand what was happening until the chorus came on.

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
Whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be... _

More pictures were flooding the screen, and all I could do was look on with my mouth hanging open. _This couldn't mean that he has feelings for me? Could it? No, there's no way. He was dating other girls, and I had Jake. What the hell is this?_ More pictures…

_Would it be cool?  
Would you mind if I called you my boo,  
what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?  
Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?  
Have you thought about it -- wait -- really thought about it?  
Maybe you should take some time  
call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
'cause I done already made up my mind,  
don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,  
I wanna be... _

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
Whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be... _

_Put me on your screen saver…_

_HA_, I laughed.

_… all over your myspace and make me one of your top favorites,  
that's where I wanna be...  
The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)  
wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl.._

_Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,  
I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood._

_Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,  
I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood._

_I wanna be…  
The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
Whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

_Girl I wanna be, I wanna be... sigh  
I wanna be, I wanna be..._

My heart fell when I saw the last picture. We were all in the park, having a picnic or something and I was laughing with Alice and Rosalie and Edward was off to the side and looked sad, and something else. _Was that?...No, it couldn't have been_.

Just then, I heard him coming up the stairs, I quickly shoved the mouse and hit the internet explorer icon and typed so fast I didn't even know what I was typing.

Thankfully it was AOL, and I quickly signed into my account. I wanted it to seem like I had been up here doing exactly what I said I was, not watching something so meaningful and confusing.

He walked in the room, and my heart stopped. I could feel his gaze on me as I smiled and slowly tried to compose myself long enough to manage a shaky "Hey" as l looked right into his worried eyes.

I knew he was worried if I had found that little display across his screen. I tried to think of other things, I barely managed to look at the screen long enough, only to remind myself why I was up here in the first place.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie or something." He asked, seeming to be relieved that I hadn't let on that I saw his screen saver. His face worked up into his famous crooked grin, and I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Sure." I didn't know what to make of this strange turn of events, but I managed to think of other things as the day went on.

We finally settled on a movie and a time, making sure there was enough time for me to go home and get ready for my dinner with Jake.

_Oh god! Jake, what am I going to do?_ I had completely forgotten about meeting him later tonight. There was so much stuff going on in my head, all this new information had hit me, and I totally forgot that I had a boyfriend.

The silence was awkward, for me at least, as we drove to the theater. I decided against my usual routine of not getting anything at the concession stand, but decided I needed something to distract me from the fact that in a few short minutes I would be in a dark theater with Edward watching a horror movie.

_God, why did I settle on this particular movie?_ I knew how I reacted at movies like this, and this wasn't going to help either of us. I now knew how he felt about me, at least what I thought he felt about me; but was still confused and I knew that this new bit of info was making me go crazy with questions.

For the first time since I met Edward Cullen, I was nervous to be around him. I had butterflies in my stomach, and couldn't form complete sentences for fear that I might let it slip that I had discovered his secret.

We grabbed some seats near the middle of the theater and the lights dimmed, starting the previews and giving me the feeling that this was going to be a long 2 hours.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it so far. Please R&R! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

_Thank god she didn't happen to stumble upon that screen saver!_ I was happy when I walked up to my room and saw that she was silently working on the computer, not letting on that she saw it. I'm sure she would have said something if she had, and she wouldn't have agreed to go to the movie with me later today.

We pretty much just sat and watched TV. I loved watching TV with her. It was kind of a turn on that she loved the shows I loved to watch. We watched a few episodes of CSI reruns, and just left it on Spike TV for the rest of the day.

She seemed a little tense though, and sat at the far end of the sofa, I couldn't help but wonder why she was that way? Maybe she got another e-mail of changes she needed to make for her book. Yeah, that had to be it.

She couldn't have seen the screen saver..._ could she? NO_. She would have said something to me about it. That had to be it. She was just stressed about her book. I was just about to ask what was wrong, when my phone rang.

"Hey." I said. It was Jasper on the other end. No one else knew how I felt about Bella, and I thought I was doing a damn good job at hiding them. She looked at me as if to ask who it was and I mouthed 'Jasper' to her. She nodded and returned her attention to the TV. "What's up?"

When I got off the phone with him, I looked at the clock and realized the movie would be starting soon and that we should leave. When we got there, I got the tickets and Bella got in line for some snacks.

I thought it odd; she never got snacks at the movies. She always said they were too overpriced and she could go through a movie without the distraction of food. I quickly followed suit and we finally got to our seats in the theater.

I noticed she was fidgeting nervously with her box of gummy bears as she looked at them, as if she was nervous about something. "You know, we didn't have to see this movie if you were that scared." I said, leaning in and giving her a quick smile.

She jumped at the closeness and leaned back, "No, its ok. I wanted to see this one; guess my nerves are getting the best of me." She giggled and slowly turned to the screen.

I couldn't help but want to put my arm around her, but I decided not to. It would only be more torture knowing she was in my arms but not mine. I knew I wouldn't want to let go.

The move started and she was still fidgeting with her box of gummy bears, I chuckled. I returned my attention to the movie and there was a particularly scary scene in play. Just then I felt the breeze of something flying by my head, and saw as the popcorn flew by, in between me and Bella. Some of it managed to hit her in the head.

We both turned around and looked; we didn't see anyone in the 2 rows up from us except a couple who was making out. We looked at each other and I just shrugged. We turned to the screen once more and a few minutes passed before another handful of popcorn flew by our heads, this time managing to hit me in the process.

"What the hell?!" I whispered loudly as Bella picked a stray piece of popcorn out of my hair and threw it in the floor with a laugh. We both turned around and no one was there except the same couple who was still making out.

I grabbed one of Bella's gummy bears, which she didn't seem to have eaten any, and launched it at the only people who were behind us. I quickly turned as Bella just laughed, and the couple quickly stopped making out.

It was another half an hour into the movie and it was at a particularly scary part when I felt someone lean in and whisper "Boo" from behind us. Bella screamed as she jumped and her gummy bears went flying everywhere from out of her box.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing hysterically at her reaction as I turned to see Emmett right behind us, a snickering Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice at his sides. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bella said, now kind of pissed that she was just embarrassed and still blushing.

"I couldn't help it." He managed to choke out between gasps, "You just looked so into the movie."

"Whatever." She said as she slowly stood up and started walking out of the theater.

"What's her problem?" Alice leaned in and asked as Bella walked out the door.

"Don't know. She's been kind of off today; I think she is just stressed from work." I answered, unsure if I should go and check on her.

As if she could read my mind, Alice replied, "I'll be back, I'm going to go see what's up." With that, she got up and walked out the door. Rosalie followed not too long after.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it so far. Please R&R! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

"Whatever." I got up from my chair, hoping I wouldn't have another clumsy fit as I stalked out of the theater and sat on one of the benches across the lobby. _What is going on with me today? It was just a screen saver for crying out loud._

"Bella," I hear Alice exclaim as she bounded over to me and flopped down beside me, "is something wrong?"

I didn't know if I should tell her about earlier today, so I decided to wait and save it for later tonight after my date with Jake. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later though." Rosalie had joined us and we sat there in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure? We could go somewhere and talk, if you wanted?" Rosalie said, and I noticed the concern in her expression.

"Nah, I don't want to talk about it now. I need to think, and I can't do that right now. Just promise you'll not say anything and wait till I get home tonight?" I was desperate to be alone, and I knew once I promised to tell them later, they would agree and wait patiently.

"Sure, sure…No prob, whenever you're ready, we'll be here." Alice said as she got up from the bench and grabbed Rosalie's arm.

"Thanks." Was all I could seem to get out as they left me to think in the middle of a crowded lobby. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them and let them memory of the pictures and the lyrics of the song wash over me as I closed my eyes and wondered how I was going to get through the rest of the night.

_I wanna be…  
The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
Whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

I felt a tear creep out from my closed eyes, and hadn't noticed that someone was now sitting next to me, whoever it was had wiped it away. I looked up and saw his piercing green eyes staring into mine. I couldn't say anything; we just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as he lifted my chin up off my knees. I couldn't manage to tell him what was going on.

"I think we should go, do you mind leaving early?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't pry too much about why I was acting this way.

"Sure thing, I'm sure your ready to go home and get ready for your date with Jake." I could tell he was holding back the disdain he held for Jacob, and I finally knew why. _How could I have been so oblivious?_ How could I have gone this long without realizing what was happening? I needed to get home.

I needed to see Jake, and make sure that the feelings I were feeling weren't real. That seeing Jake would make me forget about Edward, and I would be happy again.

As we drove back to his house, I was thinking of ways that I could end my date with Jake early. I figured I could get out of it altogether if I told him I had some last minute stuff that came up to do for the book. But I couldn't do that, I had to be sure what I was feeling was just confusion and shock.

I couldn't fight the lyrics any longer on my drive home. Jake had already called and told me he would be home within the hour. So I was in the car, and funny enough how the song came up on my iPod and I couldn't bring myself to change it.

_Whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

_He didn't mean it, he couldn't. My lover…No, that wasn't Edward_. He was my friend, definitely, my soldier sure, he was there for me whenever I was having a tough time. I know he would always be there. What about his latest fling, Jessica or Lauren. I couldn't keep track. Wasn't he still seeing her?

I pulled into the driveway and quickly ran into the house and up to my room. Not even checking to see if anyone else was home, I just wanted to be alone. It wasn't long after I got home and was sulking on my bed that my cell phone rang. "Hey Jake," I tried to sound as happy as possible. I was kind of happy, to know that he would be the distraction I needed from everything that had just happened a few hours ago.

The car ride to the diner was in complete silence, an awkward silence. I didn't know how to react when with him, now. Things were different…_Weren't they?_ The song, the pictures, the underlying meaning; today seemed like a blur and before I knew it we were in the car and heading back to Jacob's house.

There wasn't much conversation during dinner, and I was feeling guilty about everything. Though I had done nothing wrong, I couldn't help but feel like seeing that screen saver today was something I should be apologizing to Jake for.

Of course, I didn't mention it. I didn't want to ruin our time together. We got to his place and he opened the door for me. I clutched to my purse in one hand and squeezed his in the other. I couldn't help but feel like I needed to show Jake how much I cared for him.

When we got into the house, I threw my purse somewhere near the living room table and pushed him onto the couch. I straddled him and kissed him with every bit of strength I had.

It was a lustful kiss and I guess it shocked him a little because we were always gentle and soft with our kisses before."Whoa, you missed me that much, huh?" He smirked.

I simply nodded and began an assault on his neck and quickly pulled his shirt over his head."Bedroom. Now." With that, he took a firm grip on my ass as I grinded my hips onto his growing erection. He carried me the whole way to his room.

That night, we had the most passionate sex in our entire relationship. I enjoyed it, but I suddenly felt guilty again. I had been thinking of Edward the whole time. Wishing it was him who put his hands on me, making me moan and scream; he who was inside me, giving me such pleasure I had never known.

I couldn't stay in that bed any longer. I felt so bad that I got into the shower as quickly as possible. I felt dirty. I was with Jake, why did that one little thing change everything about me? I realized, as I was shampooing, that I needed to talk about this with someone, anyone.

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect that chapeter to be so long. So...Please R&R! It only makes me want to write faster...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning in my bed, alone. I had asked Jake to bring me home last night, knowing that I couldn't stay there. I used some excuse about having to get home because I had a deadline or something like that.

I rolled out of bed around 8:30, I didn't hear anyone up and about yet, so I decided to take another shower. I still felt a little dirty somehow.

It was around 10 and I had managed to shower, clean the house and start getting some work in. Just then Alice knocked on my door and I mentally prepared myself for the conversation I was about to have."Bella, I heard your music and thought maybe you would like to talk." She said as she opened the door and rested against the doorway.

"Sure, could you get Rosalie, first?" She nodded and shuffled down the hall to Rosalie's room. I could tell she was concerned about what I was about to tell her, but I slowly calmed down as Alice came in dragging a still groggy Rosalie.

"What's up Bells?" Rosalie asked, rubbing her eyes and smoothing out her already perfect hair. They both sat on my bed, and I went to sit next to them.

"I don't know where to start. I don't know why I am reacting this way, it's just a song. I don't know if I should talk to him about it, or just let it go. I don't…" I couldn't finish because Alice cut me off, waving her hand in the air.

"Wait, what are you talking about Bella? Start at the beginning." She smiled and gave me a small nudge.

"Well," I looked down at my hands and started playing with them nervously, "you know how I spent the day with Edward yesterday?" They nodded, and I took it as my cue to continue. "Well, the day started out like any other, coffee, conversation, same ole shit. I realized I had to check my e-mail to see if I had gotten anything from my editor, so I asked if I could use his computer. When I got upstairs, his screen saver had just come on…" I hesitated.

"It's ok, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing." Rosalie reassured me.

"That's just it; I think I _want_ it to be something." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I'm so confused." I couldn't form the words to tell them what it was that I had actually seen as the realization of wanting it to be something hit me like a freight train. Suddenly I was gasping, and gripping my chest. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella, Bella. You have to calm down. What was on the screen saver?" Alice asked, her voice a little calmer than Rosalie's as she gave me a reassuring rub on my back.

I got up and found the song on my computer, I pressed play and they listened.

_Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,_

The words seem to cut through me as I wracked my brain for a possible meaning. Did he want to be 'my man'?

When the song was over Rosalie smiled and asked, "What's the big deal about that song on a screen saver?"

"It wasn't _just_ the song." I stated matter of factly. "It was what went along with the song…Pictures." I sighed and looked to the floor. I didn't realize I was blushing until I felt my cheeks get warmer and warmer.

"Pictures? I don't get it, what kind of pictures?" Rosalie asked.

"Of me," it was barely a whisper, "of _us_. Not just all of us, but mostly of me. Did you even listen to the lyrics of the song? One of my favorite songs, no less…" I was beginning to speak more frantically.

Alice and Rose both smiled, and started to giggle.

"What's so funny, what does it all mean?" I was getting more and more frustrated at the thought of those two knowing something I didn't. "Forget it! It was a mistake to tell you guys this. I knew I should have just let it go and thought nothing of it. I'm so stupid." I stormed off only to hear their footsteps hot on my trail.

It wasn't until I was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee that they finally spoke to me.

"Bella, you're not stupid; oblivious, maybe, but not stupid." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, there are things that we see in Edward that you yourself don't." Rosalie said, as if she had read my mind. What was I so oblivious to?

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" The confusion was beginning to wear thin and I was getting frustrated again at their long pause.

"Edward loves you…" They both said at the same time, smiling the whole time.

"WHAT? No. There is no way that Edward loves me…Why wouldn't he…Why couldn't he…No, it's just not possible." I turned and poured my coffee, thinking of the words that had just come out of their mouths. Does he love me?

"You should talk to him. Tell him that you saw the screen saver and you want an explanation. I'm sure everything will work itself out." Alice said as she came next to me and grabbed a mug for herself. She poured herself some coffee and turned me around to hug me. "The only question I have for _you_ is, how do you feel about him?" She kept me in a tight grip as she whispered the question into my hair.

"I don't know, I can't talk to him… What makes you so sure?" I was still a little confused as I made my way to the couch in the living room.

"We see the way he looks at you." Rose said as she followed us into the living room.

"It's the same way that Emmett looks at Rosalie." Alice retorted.

"Or the way Jasper looks at you…" Rosalie said and Alice immediately turned around in utter shock.

"He does not!" Alice said as she put her hand to her chest, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Now who's the oblivious one?" Rose replied as she made her way to the couch.

I felt like there was still a lot I needed to do before even bringing myself to talk to Edward. I pretty much spent the whole day in my room, sulking. I didn't know what to do. The girls had left to do some shopping. I was glad when they hadn't asked me to go. I welcomed the solitude.

If only to torture myself further, I put the song on repeat and listened to it for what seemed like hours. I knew the lyrics inside and out and as I lay there on my bed, I closed my eyes and let them continue to wash over.

_Would it be cool?  
Would you mind if I called you my boo,  
what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?  
Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?  
Have you thought about it -- wait -- really thought about it?  
Maybe you should take some time  
call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
'cause I done already made up my mind,  
don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,  
I wanna be..._

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
Whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

**A/N: So look_,_ I haven't been getting that many reviews and that really hurts. Seeing as how there were so many ppl who put the story on thier alerts... So please review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

"Emmett! What the hell?! I thought you were ready? I really need to go and work out. I feel like I haven't been in forever!" I yelled as I ran back into my room looking for my headphones.

I had just seen Bella the other day and I couldn't' help feeling like something had changed in her since she came to my room. I couldn't quite place it, though.

"I'm coming, shit! Don't get your panties in a bunch woman!" Emmett yelled, as he opened the door to his room, finally going downstairs.

I found my headphones and took one last look at the pictures popping up on my computer screen. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and quickly ran downstairs, not wanting to give Em the chance to bitch at me about being late.

"Sorry, I just… I just really need to work out. Lots of…Stress." I answered his glare as I walked towards the door. We hopped into his Jeep and took off towards the gym. Just as he was pulling into the parking lot my phone beeped.

I flipped it open and read it.

_Hey Edward, look there are some things I need to talk to you about…Do you think I could come over later or something, if you're free. Bells._

"Hmm?" Was all I could manage as we got out of the Jeep and walked towards the gym.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, giving me one of his goofy grins.

"I just got this text from Bella. Says she needs to talk to me later." I replied as I continued to look at my phone, hoping I could decipher her cryptic message.

"I wonder what that's all about. Hey, isn't that Bella's car over there?" Emmett was now pointing to a red Acura a little ways away from where we had parked.

"I think it might be. Maybe I'll find out sooner than later what it is she wants to talk about." I opened the door to the gym and as we scanned our tags, I took a quick glance around the gym to see if I could find her. Nothing.

"Dude, you gunna just stand there or are we going to work out?" I guess I had completely zoned out, I blinked, sighed and walked over to meet him at the weight machines.

I popped the buds into my ears and quickly started fidgeting and adjusting the settings on the weight machine. I was mid-way through my workout when I noticed a petite figure walking away from the stairs and towards the front desk.

I abandoned the weight machine and jogged over to her. "Bella." For some reason, I was slightly out of breath. Maybe it was from the jog and weights, maybe it was her. She had such an effect on me.

We had been to the gym together many times, and I was cool. But today, something was different. She was standing in front of me in short spandex shorts and a tank top that left little to the imagination.

"Hey Edward," she sighed and quickly began speaking to the woman behind the counter. "I didn't get an answer from you, I guess now I know why." She seemed to look disappointed as she shifted her gaze to the countertop she was leaning on.

"Sorry, I had just got here when I got it. I was planning on saying that that would be cool. I actually have the day off today and was just going to mo…hang out around the house." I almost let that slip. That's all I seem to do now a days, mope around the house, thinking of her. _God she so damn sexy! Get it together Ed!_ Something is clearly wrong.

"Umm, ok. I guess I'll see you later then. Around 2 sound good?" She didn't seem to take her eyes off the counter.

"Sure, sounds great. See you then." I turned and started to walk off. "Bye Bells."

"Bye"

I couldn't help but let my mind wander as she went over to one of the treadmills directly behind me and began running. Oh, the way her breasts bounced lightly up and down with each step, how I would love them to be bouncing from another reason… _She is so damn hot_. I had imagined us in some very compromising positions throughout the gym while I stole glances at her reflection in the mirror. The locker room, the showers, you get the idea. _Shit! I'm such a horn dog!_

There was sweat lightly glistening off her body as she ran and seemed to be at ease at her current speed; she was moving her mouth to a song she was listening to her music, how badly I wanted her mouth on me…_God! Get a hold of yourself._ I desperately needed a cold shower.

I had been so distracted by trying to watch Bella when she wasn't looking that I completely missed the fact that Jasper had joined our workout session sometime through.

We were finished working out and she was still on the treadmill, I shot her a smile and was given one back as I continued to walk to the locker rooms for a shower. A really, _really_ cold one.

When I walked out, I couldn't help but look over to the treadmill she had been at and she wasn't there. A new wave of thoughts hit me; thinking of her in the shower not too far from me, washing all that sweat from her body. A chill ran down my spine as I quickly pushed the thought from my head and tried to focus on making it out of the gym.

When we got home, it was all I could do to keep from wearing a hole in my bedroom floor as 2 was approaching at a snail's pace. This time, I made sure that my computer was off.

I was listening to music and lying on my bed when I heard a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" I yelled as I all but flew down the stairs, skipping at least the last three.

I tried to calm myself before opening it; I took a few deep breaths and grabbed the door knob. As I opened the door, her hair was swaying in the breeze. "Hey" was all I could manage to say taking in the site of her. "Beautiful" I mumbled under my breath and stepped aside to let her in.

**A/N: So there's the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Oh and review review review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I guess I had eventually drifted off because I woke up the next morning to the song blaring from my iPod. I quickly snapped up, checking to see what time it was. It was 7:45 and I knew Rose and Alice would be at work by now, so I decided I needed to work off some stress.

I got dressed in my new gym shorts and a tank top that Alice bought me. I can remember her speech about how I needed to look hot for all the guys at the gym. _Whatever_.

I was in the car, singing along to some music when my phone went off. I opened the text at the nearest red light, so I wouldn't get into an accident.

_Have you talked to him yet? Ali_

It only made my mood go further south.

_No. But today is the day. Bella_

I pulled into the parking lot of the gym and pulled my phone out.

_It better be. Bella, you need to get this out in the open. Ali_

I ignored the last text she sent me and quickly scrolled to send a new message.

_Hey Edward, there's something I need to talk to you about…Do you think I could come over later or something, if you're free .Bells._

I waited a few minutes in the locker room for a reply but nothing. After a good 15 minutes of pacing the locker room and scaring most of the women who were changing, there was still no reply. "Screw it" I threw my phone into my locker and stormed off to the front desk.

I still hadn't gotten the woman's attention when I heard someone approaching. "Bella"

"Hey Edward," I sighed and quickly asked the woman behind the counter for a bottle of water. "I didn't get an answer from you, I guess now I know why." I sighed. I tried to hide my feelings from him; I didn't want him to know that I was upset not to hear from him. I should have known not to think anything of him not replying, he could have been at work or in a meeting. _God, I am so stupid. Why did I get myself so worked up? Idiot!_

"Sorry, I had just got here when I got it. I was planning on saying that that would be cool. I actually have the day off today and was just going to mo…hang out around the house." His eyes kind of drifted towards the floor and I just kept trying to look at the counter.

"Umm, ok. I guess I'll see you later then. Around 2 sound good?"

"Sure, sounds great. See you then." I had finally gathered enough strength to turn and look at him, but he was already walking off. "Bye Bells."

"Bye" I handed the woman a dollar and grabbed the water and headed to a treadmill. I found one directly behind where Edward and Em were working out.

God he looked so good, all sweaty and glistening. The way his muscles were straining with the weights… _Shit Bella! You have a boyfriend! Just stop, get into the run and think about something else. Quit looking at him!_

I was about halfway into my run and was steady pushing away thoughts of Edward and I in compromising positions in the locker room when I saw that he was leaving. I had glanced at him a few times hoping he hadn't noticed me. But I caught his gaze and he smiled, I smiled back.

I had to get control of myself because I was starting to daydream of Edward, knowing he would be showering in the locker room; soaping up and all naked.

_I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, his name is Jake and I care about him a lot!_

A few minutes had passed and I still couldn't stop thinking of Edward and me getting it on in the shower, so I gave up and went off to take a cold shower. Things were getting too hot.

When I got out of the shower and dressed, I checked my phone and there was another text from Alice.

_Hey, don't know what your plans are but I thought we could have lunch. Ali_

I was walking towards my car and tried to reply without falling on my face. I had already tripped once, and wasn't trying to do it again.

_Sure, wanna meet at the usual place around 12? Bells_

I was almost home when I got the reply from Alice that she would meet me at the sushi bar that we usually went to, since it was almost directly between my house and where she worked.

I ran in the house and found something Alice would call a "lunch worthy" outfit. I threw on some black skinny jeans, a crisp white button-down blouse, a nice red belt, and matching red peep-toe stilettos. Even though I was a klutz any other time, I could manage myself in a nice pair of heels, the higher the better.

I grabbed my purse and rushed out the door, hoping I wouldn't be late. I had 5 minutes to get there, and as usual around lunch time, traffic was a bitch. I finally got there and cave my keys to the valet and was all but running inside.

I asked the hostess if Alice had arrived yet and she sat me at the table.

"Damn, I was really getting worried. What took you so long? Your 20 minutes late." Alice said, taking a sip of her water.

"I know, I'm so sorry, traffic was brutal. Did you order yet?"

"Yeah, I just got the your usual. So…Did you talk to him yet?" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, actually," Just then, the waiter arrived with our food. Alice was practically jumping out of her seat waiting for my response, but I decided to let her stew a bit and wait until the waiter left. I noticed he was smiling and when he saw me looking he gave me a wink.

"Ugh, men…" I said as he made his way to the back of the restaurant.

"What? Did he do something? Anyway, what did Edward say? Does he looove you?" Her eyes were getting wider and wider not being able to contain her excitement.

I took a bite of my food before answering. This was too much fun, torturing her like this. "I actually ran into him at the gym. We're supposed to be meeting at 2 at his place. I told him I needed to talk to him and that's it."

"Damn. I was hoping to get some juicy info. Well, you'll tell me all about it tonight, right?" She narrowed her eyes, as if she were going into interrogation mode already.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know I'll tell you everything. When do I not? Anyways, how's your day so far?" I took another bite and downed some water. The waiter returned and was just starting to get on my nerves with his looks when my phone beeped.

_Hey babe, just wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight? Jake_

"Oh God." I said, contemplating what I should do. I know I have to wait and see where this thing is going with Edward. _God I'm such a whore._ I shouldn't even be doing this while still dating Jacob. Thinking of Edward the way I was lately, and getting ready to ask him if he had feelings for me. I am practically cheating on him already!

"What, who was that? Edwa…" Alice was leaning over the table, trying to look at my phone.

"It was Jacob. He wants to know if I want to get some dinner tonight. What should I do? I have to talk to Edward, and I don't know how that is going to go and I'm still confused on how I feel…" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I'm stressing over something I don't know all the facts to. I have to wait this out. I have to just talk to Edward.

"Bella…Let me ask you this. Do you think you _might_ have feelings for Edward?"

"I don't know. It's just these past few days, I don't know, I'm so confused. I don't know, maybe." My thoughts were so jumbled and I was clearly getting ahead of myself.

"Talk to Edward, see what's going on and if he does have feelings, maybe you should take a break from Jake." By now, I couldn't even touch my food; I was so disgusted with myself.

"I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone. I mean, there is too much to take into consideration for me to just end it off one conversation. This is just too much." I placed my head in my hands and just sat there. Alice had eventually gotten the check and we made our way to the door.

"Well, I know this is going to be really hard, but know that Rose and I are here for you if you need to talk. Take your time deciding what it is _you _want. Don't rush this on anyone else's account." She patted my shoulder and handed our tickets to the valet worker.

"Yeah, your right; thanks Alice. I don't know what I would do without you guys." I gave her a quick hug as the valet man brought me the keys to my car first, I hopped in and waved to Alice and headed to Edwards.

I arrived with time to spare. I just sat in my car, trying to prolong this as much as possible. I thought about the different scenarios that could possibly play out after this talk.

On one hand, I could forget about what I had seen if Edward didn't confirm his feelings, or I would be possibly seeing where things went if Edward did confirm them. But if he did confirm them, then there was Jacob, an innocent bystander in this whole mess.

Still confused, and not completely sure of what to do, I got out and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the door swung open, and there stood Edward, looking sexier every time I saw him.

"Hey" was all he said and moved from in front of the door to let me in. I thought I heard him say something else, but couldn't make it out. _Well, here goes_…

**A/N: WOW! That was my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys liked it! Just click that little button down there and share your thoughts. Thanks again. I will hopefully have the new chapter out soon. I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

We made our way up to his bedroom and he quietly shut the door. We sat in awkward silence for what seemed an eternity. I still wasn't sure how I was going to bring this up or what to even say.

"So Bells, what did you want to…" His cell phone started to ring, "Ugh, sorry I have to take this, it's the studio." I nodded and smiled, _thank god!_ "Hey, what's up?...Yeah well I'm kind of in the middle of somet…Really?...Ok, ok, hang on a sec." He brought his hand up to the mouthpiece of the phone, covered it and turned back to face me, "I'm sorry Bella, but do you think we could reschedule. Some new artist is at the studio and they really need me to come in and meet with them and start trying to put some tracks together." His eyes looked so hopeful, I couldn't even say anything so I just smiled and nodded. He returned to the phone, but not before mouthing 'sorry'.

Once he got off the phone, I started to get up off the bed, "Hey," he gave me his all too familiar crooked grin that was beginning to have an unfamiliar effect on me, "maybe if this thing doesn't take all night, we could do a late dinner or something and talk about whatever it was you needed to."

I sighed and started to open his door, "Nah, I'm sure you'll be late anyway. I know how it is when you're working with a new artist. It's cool; we can just talk sometime later this week." He walked over to me and grabbed the door handle, our hands barely touched as I reached for it at the same time, but it sent tingles down my spine.

He smiled, and I quickly removed my hand and there was a flash of something in his eyes that made me wonder, but I quickly headed down the stairs and opened the front door, "Call me later, let me know when you'll be free."

"Uh, ok, will do; and Bella?" I turned to look into the piercing green eyes, he held my gaze for a moment before continuing. "I am really sorry about this…You look really nice by the way…Got a hot date later or something?"

_It could have been_… _Shit Bella! Already got a boyfriend, I've got a boyfriend!_

His words made me a little flushed, "Maybe." I gave him what I thought was my most devious smile and walked off to my car, "Bye Eddie!" I called out with a wave.

It had been hours since I saw Edward, but I couldn't help but feel like I missed out on the only opportunity I would have to say something to him. I was finishing up some last minute changes on my newest novel when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I hit save on the computer and turned the music down. The door opened and Rosalie appeared.

"You've got a visitor. Should I just tell him to come up?"

"Sure" I felt a little hopeful that it would be Edward, but I pushed the thought from my mind as I saw Jacob quickly approaching my room. Crap! "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" I put on my fakest I'm so happy to see you act.

"Well, I know you said you'd be working and I know how you forget to eat when you do, so I thought I would bring you some food."Aw, this man was too good to be with me. He deserved better, someone who would give him their undivided attention and not be distracted by a hot, sexy, smoldering good looks having…_There I go again!_

"Aw, that was so sweet. Actually, I am almost finished so if you want to head on down to the kitchen, I'll be right behind you." I smiled, and he nodded and turned to leave. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night.

I was finished and went downstairs to find Jacob eating with Rosalie and Emmett. "Hey Em, I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, yeah, I just got here. Jake offered some of his food, so you know me." He laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, maybe when we're done we could all go to a movie or something." I was trying to avoid being alone with Jacob for too long, and I shot Rose a pleading look.

I think she finally caught on and agreed to it. "Hey, maybe we should invite Alice and Jasper, hey Em, what's Edward up to?" I hadn't had the chance to talk to either of the girls about what happened today. I don't think she even knew I went to talk to him.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Alice bound into the kitchen and was all kinds of giddy.

"Well, I know Jasper gets off work soon, so I think he can make it, but Edward is going out on a date with Jess after he gets done some stuff at the studio." Emmett shoved a heaping pile of food into his mouth and I could feel my heart drop.

Alice must have noticed the look on my face, she grabbed my arm "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

I was still a little shocked. _Edward out, on a date? But what did that mean?_ All the confusion and frustration from earlier was rushing back. "Umm…Yeah, sure." It was a whisper and I didn't know if she heard me, but she was already dragging me upstairs with Rosalie following us.

We got into her room and I sat on the edge of her bed while she closed the door. "What's going on Bells, I thought you were going to talk to him after our lunch."

"Wait, what did I miss? You were going to talk to him today? When did all this happen?" Rosalie rubbed her temple as if to say she was stressed, but she couldn't be more stressed and feeling like shit more than me.

"I, I did. I went to his house and when I got there, we were in his room. I couldn't say anything, and he wasn't talking; and then his phone rang. It was his work, he apologized, I told him to call me when he had free time later this week so we could talk. He asked if I wanted to get a late dinner when he got off, but I figured he would be there really late so I told him no, and that we could talk later this week…" My voice trailed off and what came out next was all but a whisper, "And now he's on a date. God, why didn't I just say I would go with him?"

"Oh Bella, this sucks." Alice said as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?" Rosalie asked, settling herself on the bed comfortably.

"I honestly don't know. It must be karma or something. I don't think this was meant to be. I think I am just going to forget about it and move on." I ran my hand trough my hair and stood up, "I just don't think I can deal with this anymore. I don't want to know, I think it would hurt too much if I misunderstood and was rejected."

"Why, because you have feelings for him," Rose asked.

"I don't know, maybe." With that, I walked out and went back downstairs to find Jacob and Emmett in the living room playing Halo.

I cuddled next to Jacob while he played, needing something to fill the void that I now felt.

We all went to the movies and when we came home, I decided to forget about Edward and everything that had happened and try and get back to being normal around Jacob.

A week had gone by, and I hadn't heard anything from Edward, confirming my suspicions about nothing being there and I was completely wrong.

**A/N: Okay, how much do you guys hate me right now? But come one! I couldn't let it be that easy... Anyways, I know this one was a little shorter that the last, but I am already working on the next chapter. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing, it really made me want to get this chapter out faster! So, please take the hint and Review! Thanks again, I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

It had been a week of working in the studio and going out on a few dates with Jessica and I had completely forgotten that Bella needed to talk to me. I didn't think anything of it until I woke up this morning to my usual screen saver blaring along with my alarm clock.

I rolled out of bed and got some clothes out of the dresser. I looked at my phone to check if there were any missed calls from her, there wasn't. _Must not have been too important_.

I was still a little curious and decided I would simply send a text, knowing that she had to at least be awake by now. Oh, how I wished I was with her, so I could be there and watch her beautiful face as she slept.

_Hey Bella! Sorry I haven't had a chance to call you to work something out; I am free tomorrow if you still needed to talk. Eddie_

I hit send and chuckled to myself, she was one of the few people I let call me Eddie, in fact there was only one other person that could, my mom.

I took a long shower, washing away all the stress from this week, mid-shower I could hear my phone beeping. I knew it was a text so I didn't rush myself. When I got out, I got dressed, grabbed my phone and headed off to get some much-needed coffee.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing up so early, I thougth you went out with Jess last night." Jasper said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, well...I thought I would get some work done early so I could hang out later. We haven't gone clubbing in a while, and I thought we all could go." I grabbed my favorite mug and poured some coffee into it, "Think that the girls would want to go? We haven't all hung out in a while."

"Um, actually, we all went out a few days ago. You were on a date with Jess or something." Jasper was flipping the page of the newspaper as I sat down with a humph. "But, I'll call Alice and see if they are free. I'm sure they are, it should be fun. You're right; we haven't all been out together in over a month."

"I know, I'll go get my phone and call Rose." I almost jumped out of my seat, at some point Emmett had joined us in the kitchen and was pouring himself some coffee.

Which reminded me that I had a text, I flipped open my phone.

_Actually, it wasn't all that important, so it's ok. Bells_

I hit the reply button,

_Oh, are you sure? Well, the guys and I were thinking of going out tonight, if you ladies wanted to join us._

I was almost finished with my coffee and most of the sports section when I got a reply from Bella.

_Sure, sounds like fun. Where you want to meet?_

"Hey Jazz, Bella said tonight should be cool, where do you think we should meet them?" I asked as he got up to put his mug in the sink.

"Um, why don't we just pick them up? I'm sure Emmett and Rose would like to ride together, alone. And I really don't want to be in a car with them." He said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I feel ya bud! Ok, I'll tell her, like what time should we go out?" I asked getting ready to reply.

"Well, it's Saturday and everything is going to be crowded. I'll call and get us a table at the VIP at that new place. That way we won't have to wait in some long ass line. I heard that place is the shit." Jasper said, it was almost hilarious when he tried to sound hardcore.

I just nodded and started texting

_Sounds like we're going to pick you and Alice up, cause none of us wants to ride with Em and Rose. That cool? Like around 10 or 10:30._

I finished up the last of the and went upstairs and began working on editing some new tracks. When i looked at the time, it was getting close to 2, so I decided that I needed to relieve some stress by kicking some random person's ass in Halo.

I went into the living room and started up the XBOX. "He Em, you down for an ass kicking Halo marathon?!"

"Hells yeah!" He ran downstairs so fast that I thought he would go straight through the door when his big ass jumped over the back of the couch and I threw him his controller and just laughed. Jasper came in and we all started to play.

We weren't playing long when the bottom of my screen said that Bella and Rose had logged on. Alice wasn't much for playing video games, but Bella and Rose were masters at the game. Their ranking was better than mine and Jasper's.

"OHHH, it's so on. Rose just invited us to play!" Emmett was bouncing up and down in the seat before his excitement caught up with him and all but fell in the floor. Jasper and I were laughing at him hysterically. He was such a little kid; before I knew it, he was down in the floor right in front of the TV.

We had been playing for over an hour and the girls were always on the opposite teams than us. They were, needless to say, kicking our asses at every turn. Bella had it out for me; she killed me every time she saw me. I even think she was hunting me down sometimes.

Before I knew it, we had played the entire day and my ass was starting to hurt. I heard Bella come on over the mic. "Hey guys, our asses are starting to go numb, so we're gunna quit and get ready."

I chuckled a little and Emmett responded, "you too? Ok, see you ladies later then."

I signed off and looked at the clock, "Holy shit that is the longest we have ever played. It's fucking 8."

"Oh my damn, was it just me, or were they really good tonight? They whooped our asses!" Emmett exclaimed as he got up and was rubbing his butt, he walked off into the kitchen and I could hear doors slamming and drawers opening and shutting and the clanking of silverware.

"Yeah man, I think Bella had it out for you Edward." Jasper was laughing a little as he got up and wobbled a bit and started rubbing his ass. "Man, my ass is totally numb; I don't think we should play that long without a break ever again."

"I know man. You guys should eat something if we're going to drink tonight." Emmett said as he shoved half a sandwich into his mouth.

He was so comical sometimes, "Yeah, I guess so." I said and got up, even I had to rub my ass it was so numb. "Yeah, let's never do a marathon that long again. Or at least get up every few matches so _this_ doesn't happen again." I was still rubbing my ass as I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and started making myself a sandwich. Emmett was already on his second one when I was finished making mine.

After sandwiches, we went upstairs and got ready. I couldn't decide if I wanted to dress a really nice or keep it casual so I laid out two outfits that would fit either category.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? I swear sometimes you are like a girl with this shit!" Emmett said as he walked in and sat at my desk pointing to the clothes that were laying on my bed.

"What?" I ran my hand through my hair, "I have to look good for the ladies."

"Yeah, right...You are such a nerd sometimes." He got up and walked back to his room shaking his head.

I decided to keep it simple; I put on my favorite faded Roc's and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up. I threw on my black shoes and sprayed some of my Nautica Voyage cologne on and headed downstairs after one last look in the mirror. I could never do anything to manage this mess of hair, so I just ran a hand through it and tried to settle it some more.

It wasn't long before the guys were ready and Jasper and I were following Emmett to the girls' house. We parked and walked up to their door, Emmett knocked.

I could hear someone on the other side yell "Come in!"

Emmett opened the door, "Jeeze Rose, we could have been a serial killer or something."

"Oh hush, I knew it was you, I heard your damn Jeep when you pulled up." Rose huffed before turning to us, "Hey guys...Edward, it's been a while." She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I know, things have been crazy at work lately." I didn't bring up the fact that I had been dating someone.

"Yeah, and with all the dates you've been going on." I spun around to find Alice with her hands on her hips and tapping her toe on the floor. Aside from Bella, Alice and I were the closest as far as my relationships with the girls. She was like my little sister.

"Well, that too." I walked over and hugged her and I thought I heard her mumble something but I couldn't make it out. "So, you ladies ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me go and get Bella." Alice turned and ran upstairs. The girls looked really nice; Rose was wearing a short red dress and heels. Alice was wearing some kind of dress; it was really funky and black, with heels.

Then, Bella walked down the stairs. God, she was a vision. I could feel my mouth drop a little, but I quickly snapped it shut and ran my hand through my hair. She was wearing a deep blue dress that barely covered her ass and really high strappy heels. Her hair was down and curled and swaying as she walked down the stairs. And oh god, when she turned around to grab her purse of the counter, I saw that the entire back was out of the damn thing. _What is she trying to do to me?_

God she's so beautiful. How I'd love to bend her over and, damnit! These thoughts were making me a little uncomfortable in my jeans.

"You ladies look amazing. Every guy in the place is going to be all over you. Fellas, we're going to have bring our A-game." Jasper said as we all walked out the door.

I opened the door for Bella and she slid inside, I caught a nice view of her thighs as she did. Man did it make me yearn to be in between them. No, nope, not going to happen, she has a boyfriend, baseball, old women, my mom.

I got in the driver's seat and Jasper took the passenger's leaving the girls in the back. I turned the radio on and let the music play as we drove. The girls were chatting and happy in the back while Jasper joined them ever so often, while I was still thinking about sweaty sports players and my old grandma.

"So, Edward," her musical voice called to me from the back of the car, "how has your week been?"

I looked into the rearview mirror to find her smiling. "It was fine, a little stressful, but fine." I smiled back, hoping she didn't catch the long-lasting stare afterward.

"Oh?" she replied, "I thought Jess was relieving some of that stress for you." She giggled, it was so beautiful coming from her lips, her full luscious…Damn, grandma, sweaty athletes.

Had she returned to the normal, teasing Bella? The Bella that wasn't acting all weird like she had been the last few times we were together. Something has changed, for the better. "Ha! So you heard about her, huh?" I shot Jasper a quizzical look to which he returned and 'I don't know anything' shrug.

"Yeah, Emmett mentioned something about her." She was gazing out the window and I couldn't read her big beautiful brown eyes, but her face said something. I couldn't place what it was, though.

"We've been on a few dates, nothing serious." We were almost there and I couldn't wait to get out of the car and be able to look into her eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. How I wish I were that hand. "So, how are you and Jake? I heard you all went out last week."

"Yeah, Jake and I…Jake and I are taking a break." WHAT?! When did that happen, how did I not know; a break, wow, maybe now I could truly tell her how I feel. I glanced back in the mirror, she was looking at me. Normally one would have been sad that they were taking a break from their significant other, but she almost looked relieved.

I tried to contain my excitement and hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." NOT!

"Yeah," she turned and looked out the window again, I pulled up to the valet and gave him the keys and opened Bella's door. Instinctively, I reached for her hand to help her out and she grabbed it. The shivers she sent through me almost made me weak in the knees.

As we walked into the club, I could hear a few cat calls and whistles being thrown our way. Jasper looked at me and we both shook our heads. _This is going to be a long night_.

I placed my hand on the small of her back as we walked in, the bass from the music was blaring, and I knew the song immediately. A smile crept across my face as Bella looked at me. "What are you smiling at? Hot chick you see somewhere? Point her out; I'll go get her for you." She was peering around the club and put her hand over her eyes as if to shield them from the sun.

"No, this is my song." I was laughing now, the thought of Bella being my "wing man" when the only woman I wanted was her, was just too funny.

"That's great Eddie! C'mon, let's go to the table, I really need a drink." _Yeah, me too_. She grabbed my hand and started tugging on it as we made our way upstairs.

**A/N: Well, this was by far the _longest_ chapter ever. I hope you guys didn't get too tired reading it. Well, you know what would make my day? If you reviewed, so go ahead and click that button down there and review away!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

"Bella" I turned and noticed a figure moving swiftly towards me and waving, causing the people on the beach to look in our direction.

"E-Edward," I used my hand to shield my hands from the sun, "is that you?"

He finally caught up to me and put his hands on his knees, gasping for air, "God, you…move, really…fast…So fast..." He took a deep breath and stood up, placing his hand on his side, it was almost comical. "Hey" he finally said, his breath seemingly returning to normal.

I laughed, he was too cute. "Hey, what's up?" I leaned in to give him a hug but somehow managed to trip over air. I braced myself for impact with the sand and snapped my eyes shut. I didn't hit the ground; thankfully, there were two very strong hands around my waist. I peeked through my eyelashes and Edward was close, very close. His green eyes were filled with something I had never seen before, and it made me want him right then and there.

A smile crept across his lips, my favorite crooked grin, and I felt myself get even weaker in the knees. Thank goodness he was already holding on.

"Um, sorry" I said as I quickly balanced myself and stood upright. His hands never left my waist, if anything; they seemed to only hold on tighter. "How are you?" I was desperately trying to distract myself from the fact that he was still touching me, still so close, so close that I almost shivered from the contact.

He chuckled, and let go. I quickly hated the lost of contact, and I almost whimpered from it, but caught myself. He ran his hand through his unbelievably amazing just-got-done-having-sex hair. "Aw, nothing much, what brings you to the beach?"

We had started walking down the beach and I couldn't help feel his body right next to mine as we walked. We were so close we could have been holding hands. "Just trying to have a nice day out in the sun, I really need to work on my tan." I laughed trying to make light of this incredibly tense situation.

I noticed he paused and I continued to walk a little ways forward, "I think you look just beautiful the way you are." _Did he just say what I think he said?_

I snapped my head around, my body somehow followed it, "What?"

He moved in closer to me, I thought he was going to kiss me right there, but he didn't. Damn! "I said, I think you are beautiful just the way you are." At some point, his hand made its way to my neck and his thumb was lightly tracing my lips.

I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. He was barely touching me and he had this effect on me. When his thumb left my mouth, I quickly opened my eyes, questioning the loss of contact.

He started tracing my lips with his fingers, and then he put them to his lips. I watched in awe, how I wish I were those fingers. But wait, hadn't he initiated this contact. Maybe I should return the favor.

I leaned forward and grabbed his sexy hair and tugged him the rest of the way, our lips barely touched, but it was enough to make me go weak in the knees.

He pulled away and this time I did whimper, but before I could even open my eyes, his lips crashed into mine and his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me in tighter than I could have ever imagined. It was not the soft kiss we had just shared, but one filled with more passion than I could have ever imagined.

Instinctively, I parted my lips and he followed, our tongues were twisting and massaging each other and he let out a little moan. God, he was so damn sexy. That _I_, Bella Swan, could have such an effect on him made me swell with pride.

It had gotten to the point where I was desperate for air, and so was he. His lips left mine, but they never left my body. His nose lightly traced my jaw line as he inhaled, "God Bella, you smell so damn good." He started to kiss my neck and I ran my fingers down his finely chiseled back, causing him to tremble.

I smiled and moaned as my hands made their way to his hair, and he made his way to my collar bone. I glanced around and found that no one was around, we were completely alone.

He grabbed my waist again and slowly lowered me onto the sand, his body hovering above mine. I couldn't wait any longer; I grabbed his shoulders to help me off the sand and kissed him again. He growled at the contact and was now running his hand up and down my side, his thumb ever so lightly tracing the bottom of my breast.

I moaned again, and spread my legs for him. He positioned himself between them and I arched and ground my hips into his. He let out a guttural moan, and I loved the contact that my aching center needed. "Edward—I want you, right here..." I kissed his neck, "right now."

He didn't seem to respond, though I could feel his _body_ responding, he was completely still. "Edward, "I kissed his neck again, "what's wrong?" I suddenly felt his arm tugging at mine; he was totally killing the mood. I looked around the beach to see if he had noticed someone approaching, nothing. "Why the hell are you shaking me?"

"Bella," he whispered into my ear, his warm breath causing me to shudder involuntarily. "Bella…" he said a little louder as I was still in a haze from his whispering in my ear.

"BELLA!" I jerked and opened my eyes, sitting up in the process. I looked around and the sun was beginning to hurt my eyes, "Damnit Alice! What the hell, I was having a really good dream"

She giggled slightly, "Yeah, I could tell. It _sounded_ like a really good dream." She couldn't seem to contain herself anymore and burst into a fit of laughter. "Mmm, Edward—I want you, right here..." she was now snorting she was laughing so hard, "right now."

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who decided to be nice and review! I love you guys! I know this one was shorter than the last, but I thought you all would like it. HEHE! Anyway...Also, if you haven't already, check out the new Twilight trailer, it's totally awesome! Loved it! **

**Sadly, i didn't get many reviews last chapter, so I have decided after this one, that I am going to hold off on updating until I get at least 10 more. Sorry to those who did review. I still love you! Thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know some of you were confused aobut the dream i threw in there, don't worry. This is BPOV during the week leading up to the club. Sorry, but you aren't going to miss anything, I'm not that mean. LOL. Anyways, I hope you like. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I know that many of you said you liked long chapters, so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

Previously on _I Wanna Be_…

"BELLA!" I jerked and opened my eyes, sitting up in the process. I looked around and the sun was beginning to hurt my eyes, "Damnit Alice! What the hell, I was having a really good dream"

She giggled slightly, "Yeah, I could tell. It sounded like a really good dream." She couldn't seem to contain herself anymore and burst into a fit of laughter. "Mmm, Edward—I want you, right here..." she was now snorting she was laughing so hard, "right now."

BPOV

"I guess I was talking in my sleep, huh?" I blushed and lifted the covers over my head in embarrassment. I really didn't want to look at her, knowing what I might have let slip. I hate that I freaking talk in my sleep!

"What's going on in here, you two having fun without me?" Rose was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She had a look on her face and I knew what was coming.

"Rose," I said cautiously, "don't even think about it." She smiled mischievously, "Rose…Don't do it." Alice braced herself against my headboard, "Rose, don't you dare!"

Within seconds, Rose was in the air, hurling her body onto my bed and pouncing on us like a cat. "Damnit Rose" Alice yelled.

"If you guys act like this, I might just move in!" Emmett was standing in my doorway, rubbing his hands together with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh--oh no you don't Emmett" Rose yelled.

"Karma's a bitch, Rose" I said and rolled off the bed.

"Emmett, don't you dare" Alice yelled, pointing her tiny finger at him. She started to shake it, "I've already been pummeled once today and I've reached my quota for the dayyyyyyy…EMMETT!"

Before she could react, Emmett was on top of them. "God Em, you're crushing me" Rose yelled as she smacked him. I was unable to control my laughter.

Alice managed to wiggle out from under him and hopped off the bed. She quickly smoothed out her pajamas and made sure her hair was still flawlessly perfect, "I swear, you two are made for each other."

I finally gathered some composure and walked over to where Rose lay on my bed, "I told you, karma, it's a bitch."

"Oh hush! Yeah, yeah, I got what I deserved" she sat up a little and glared at me. "Now, what were you two talking about before I came in?"

I shook my head and walked away, "Alright you guys, I have to take a shower, so out! All of you!" I was holding my door and Alice was already to her room when Rose got up and walked over to Emmett's side.

"Come on Em," she tugged on his arm but he didn't budge.

"Aw, come on! We don't get to join in on that fun too?" He smirked and Rose smacked him on the back of his head and he flinched, "Ow, what the hell Rose? Bella knows I'm just messing around."

She glared at him, "If you don't get your ass out of that bed…" He shot up, not wanting to know the rest of her threat and practically ran out of my room. I couldn't help but giggle, they really did belong together.

As she walked passed me, she shot me a look and I winked at her, pointing to Emmett's direction. She mouthed 'Oh' and paused, then mouthed 'later'. I nodded and she left me alone to get ready for the day.

I decided to forgo the shower and take a nice hot bath. I really needed to relax after last night.

I turned the tap and poured some bubbles in the tub, when it was ready I turned off the tap and gently eased my foot in. "Ahhhh, this is nice," I pressed play on my iPod and tried to relax, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Listen Jake, I think we need to talk." I was fumbling and fidgeting with my phone. There was a long silence, "Jake, are you there?"_

_All day I had been dreading this conversation that was becoming more and more inevitable, there were knots in my stomach and I was even beginning to feel a little nauseaus._

_"Yeah Bella, I'm here." He sounded so sullen, I hated to have to do this to him, and he's such an amazing guy. _

_"Do you think I could come over so we can talk?" At this point, I wasn't as eager to get this over with as I had been earlier._

_"Yeah, sure, you heading over now?" His voice had trailed off to a whisper._

_"Yeah, I'll see you in a few." I hung up and threw my phone in my purse and grabbed my keys off the table. "Guys, I'll be back in a while!" _

_"Okay!" They shouted in unison._

_I hopped in my car and sped off to Jakes house. We had all gone out last night to the movies with the rest of the gang and I couldn't stop thinking about him._

_I knew I had to at least take a break from Jake to sort out these new feelings I was having. I turned up the radio and made my way to Jake's. In LA traffic, it's a miracle that I got here as fast I did._

_My hands were shaking I was so nervous. I pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out, stuffing them into my pocket. I slowly shuffled to the door and knocked._

_The door swung open and there he stood, he didn't smile or even hug me like usual. He knew something was different, that this was coming._

_"Hey Jake."_

_"Bella." He paused and I tried to read his face, it was stone cold and he seemed to be looking past me over my shoulder. "Come in," he left the door open and was walking to the living room. God, could he be any colder?_

_I followed him and took a seat in the recliner closest to the door, just in case I needed to make a break for it._

_We sat in awkward silence a few minutes before he broke it, "So…What was it we had to talk about?" He was beginning to sound angry, but I pushed through the tension in his words._

_"I honestly don't know where to begin. Things have…Well, I guess, they've changed. Haven't you noticed anything different lately?" I looked at my hands, afraid to look him in the eyes, knowing he might make me falter._

_"I—I have noticed something has been different, lately…With you." I was still looking at my hands._

_"Jake, I—I uh…I think we should take a break." There, I said it, though the words were so fast that I don't know if he heard me correctly. There was another long pause._

_"A…A break?" His words were shaky as I finally gotten enough courage to look at him, his head was in his hands. "Bella, is it something I did?"_

_"No, god no, Jake," I went over to the couch and sat next to him. "It's me, it's all me. I just need to get my feelings straight."I put my hand on his knee and he brushed it off._

_I scooted away from him, "If you want, you can see other people. I—I don't want you to wait around for me until I get my shit together. Who knows how long that's going to take?" I stood up to leave, "I'm so sorry Jake."_

_I know we'd been seeing each other for months now, but I didn't understand why he was so sad. We hadn't even said 'I love you' to each other._

_I was almost to the door when I heard him call my name, "Bella, wait!" He made it into the hallway, "Since you're already here, you should probably just go ahead and get your stuff, that way it'll save you the trouble of having to come back here."_

_Ouch, that really hurt, but I couldn't complain. Saying you wanted to take a break was basically the same as saying you didn't want to see each other anymore. I had hurt him, and I deserved his harsh words. I nodded and went upstairs, I grabbed my duffel bag I kept there and threw in all my clothes. There wasn't much else to say so I just waved and walked out the door._

I was finally relaxed when I heard my phone start ringing. I let it go to voicemail, but around the third time, I decided it must be important.

I jumped up and was bringing my other leg out of the tub, I guess I did it too fast that I lost my balance and slipped. I tried to grab onto something, anything, but I couldn't, my hip hit the side of the tub, "OW, shit!" and I was flat on my back, naked on my bathroom floor.

"Bella, you ok in there" Alice was yelling through my bathroom door, "Bella! I'm coming in."

"No, don't, I'm fine. I just fell getting out of the tub." I grabbed my towel "give me a sec." Once I was wrapped and covered, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She looked at me and I could tell she was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just going to have a huge bruise across my ass later is all." I laughed and she started giggling.

I grabbed my phone and checked my missed calls. It was just my publisher. _What the hell could be so important she couldn't leave a message?_ There was one voicemail and it was her telling me that we were finally ready for the book to be printed and released.

"OH, yay!" I was jumping up and down as I threw my phone on the bed.

"What," she raised an eyebrow, "was it Edward?" She was starting to giggle again.

"No, for your information, it was my publisher. They are finally ready to print the book." I smacked her arm playfully, knowing full well she was just kidding around.

She squealed and hugged me.

"Having fun, again, without me?" Rose was now glaring at us. "Seriously, it hurts, I feel so neglected." She pouted.

"Oh, get over here you" Alice reached her arm out to her and she smashed into us.

"I just found out my book is ready to get printed." I said through her hair, and she squealed, higher than Alice had.

"Uh—hem…" We all let go and turned to see a smiling Emmett and Jasper. "I swear, at this pace, you'll have me moved in by tonight!" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes, realizing I was still in my towel; I blushed and quickly grabbed some clothes and ran into my bathroom.

"You're such a perv," I heard Alice exclaim, followed by a loud smack.

I got dressed and walked downstairs for some much needed coffee. I smiled and noticed Jasper and Alice getting awfully cozy on our love seat while Emmett was laying on the sofa with his head in Rosalie's lap. I could get used to this. They are just so cute together. If only _I_ had someone, someone named Edward.

I got my coffee and sat down in our big comfy chair, we were all watching TV when it dawned on me that we hadn't all hung out in a while. "Hey, you guys wanna go bowling or something?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Jasper said, smiling at Alice the whole time.

"I should see if Edward wants to go, we haven't all done anything together for a long time." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know, it feels like it's been forever." Rose said, looking in my direction and winking. God I hated how she knew everything about my life sometimes.

Edward couldn't make it, but we all had plenty of fun bowling. It felt like the old days, except I now was having feelings for Edward while he was on a date.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I had meetings with my editors and publishers, and my publicist. I knew with the new book coming out within the month, I would have to do another book tour. A wonderful two months of traveling around the country and meeting my fans. Yippee!

As much as I love writing, I just hate being the center of attention. It was Friday and tonight would be a girl's night. Even though I was feeling a little dumb for ending it with a perfectly good guy to see if there was something between me and the perfectly unavailable Edward Cullen, I let the girls talk me into going clubbing.

Fun, fun, fun!

**A/N: I really didn't know where to end this chapter, but I thougth this might be a good place. I was really excited to see all the reviews from that last chapter. Needless to say, I didn't have a computer today at work, but I keep my promises and I had to get this chapter out today! Sorry it is so late in the day, but I had it all written out, that's how bored I was at work, so I just typed it up and there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Lemme know what you all think! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this one is really, really long. I hope you guys aren't too upset about it. **

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

"Urgh, I really don't understand why it is you guys have to doll me up just to go to some stupid club to attract the attention of the Future Stalkers of America!" I grimaced, thinking of how much attention I would be getting in the club.

"Future Stalkers of America, you're too much Bella" Rose was laughing while straightening my hair. "Now, hold still or I will burn you," she was snapping the straightener for effect.

"Ok, ok…Damn. I just don't know how I managed to get roped into these situations all the time." I smiled as Alice grabbed my face to apply make-up.

"Bella, _these situations are always fun_, and you know it. You are just a big worry wart," Alice retorted.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, if some fugly guy grabs my ass tonight, I'm personally holding the both of you responsible." They just laughed, it was hardly funny. I didn't want some guy grabbing my ass that was all old, or so ugly even all the liquor in the world couldn't make him the least bit attractive.

At around 10, we were all primped and ready to head out. Alice was wearing a short pink dress with black stilettos, and Rose was wearing a skin tight black booty shorts and a flowy off white shirt and dangerously high black heels. They managed to force me into a tight black mini skirt and a red halter top and red peep toe stilettos.

Of course, Emmett was there, hanging out as usual, along with Jasper. He whistled and I rolled my eyes, "You ladies have fun, and call if you need us to come and whoop someone's ass," he paused, "you sure you all don't want us to come?"

Jasper began nodding furiously, as if he really did want to come with us.

"Yeah, ok." Rose answered sarcastically before leaning in and giving him kiss on the cheek. "Don't wait up babe. You and Jazz hang out here and have some male bonding or whatever it is you guys do."

We took my car because I was the one who drank the least. We were all singing along to the radio and I started to loosen up a bit. We got to the valet and he helped me out and I handed him my keys. This club was really swanky and very new, had to have been open only a couple weeks.

We walked up to the bouncer and Alice gave him our names, she never went to a club unless she was in the VIP section. This was starting to be a plus because I would have frozen to death before we even got in the place.

As soon as we walked in, I could feel myself vibrating from the bass coming from the speakers. Alice led the way to the VIP section. We made our way there and grabbed a nice comfy looking sofa in the far corner of the VIP.

I usually liked to get a drink in me and people watch before conquering the dance floor. Alice was bouncing up and down, her usual bubbly self, and Rose was looking for the server for our section. I was just dancing to the beat while we waited.

The waiter finally arrived and I ordered my usual, Malibu and pineapple. Rose got a Cosmo and Alice a Long Island Iced Tea. Yeah, the girl could drink a guy to shame; and she did, to Emmett a few times.

It was so hot and sticky in the club that I was incredibly thirsty and downed my drink in like two seconds. "It's mighty hot in here," I tried to yell over the loud music.

"Yeah, I know now, where's that hot waiter is so we can order another." Rose replied, looking around the VIP section again.

I was on my fourth drink when I gained enough courage to attempt dancing. I grabbed the girls and we made our way to the dance floor. "Oh, I love this song!" It was Ludacris' I know what them girls like.

We made our way to the center and began dancing. I was swaying my hips when I felt two hands on my waist. I didn't care; I was totally into the song. I was really grinding my hips into this guy, but he didn't seem to care.

I looked at Alice, and then at Rose, they were smiling so wide, I thought their faces would permanently become fixed that way.

'What' I mouthed and Alice nodded her head for me to turn around.

I spun around and was looking into the deepest of blue eyes I had ever seen. This man was muscular, not like Emmett, but just enough; tall, and dark, and oh so very handsome. "Hey there," he said, smirking a little.

"Hey there, to you too…I mean…Hey." Yeah, I was officially drunk and now babbling like an idiot to the guy with his hands still on my waist..

He laughed, "You wanna go get a drink?"

I didn't want to look more like an idiot, so I just nodded and smiled. He grabbed my hand and was pulling me upstairs. We made it to an unoccupied set of chairs and sat. "It's really hot out there," I said, looking around for the server and fanning myself with my hand.

"You were really hot, out there, I mean." He smiled and I blushed, god he has perfect teeth. Ok, so I knew I had feelings I needed to sort out and all, but what's the harm in a little shameless flirting?

He continued to look at me and I was beginning to feel a little awkward. _Where is the damn waiter?_

"So, I'm James, and you are…" I knew he was waiting for me to answer, but I was so distracted by his eyes that I just nodded again. Thank god for the waiter, I ordered a drink and water, I really needed to slow down.

"Bella, so, what do you do James?"

"Bella, that's nice, it suits you… I'm a firefighter." He smiled and winked.

"Oh, a firefighter ay? Nice, put any fires out lately?" God, I'm a complete dork. Had it really been that long since I flirted with someone?

He laughed, he was laughing at me, great I'm an idiot and am now being laughed at by a totally gorgeous hot guy. "Nah, not recently…So, what do you do, Bella?"

"I'm a writer."

"A writer, huh, what kind of stuff do you write?" He was still smiling and staring at me, but not the creepy kind of staring.

"Novels, mystery/romance novels; but enough about me, let's talk about you and your firefighting…" I gave him my most sexy grin, "How did you come about doing that?"

"Oh, um, I guess I always wanted to help people, and this was one way of doing it." He took a sip of his beer, "Plus, it's a god conversation starter with lovely ladies, like you." I laughed, it was a cheesy line, but coming from him, it was kind of cute.

_Oh, so he's a player, using the man in uniform card._ I laughed, it was a cheesy line, but coming from him, it was kind of cute.

Oh could I see him in that uniform, though, all muscular and sweaty and, _stop, no_. Just a fun night out with the girls. _Where the hell are they, by the way?_

We talked a little while longer; there was a lot of leaning in to talk into each other's ear over the loud music and him touching my knee. I was starting to lose track of time and decided I should go and find the girls.

"Well, James, it was really nice talking to you, but I should really go and find my friends." I stood up and was walking back towards the dance floor when he grabbed my hand.

"Bella, do you think I could get your number and call you sometime?" He was smiling and seemed a little nervous about asking, how could I say no to an adorable firefighter.

"Sure", he took out his phone and I programmed my cell number in it. It wasn't like me to give numbers to a complete stranger, but he seemed like an ok enough guy, so I did. "Well, I guess I'll be talking to you later."

"Yeah", he waved, "Talk to you later, Bella." I laughed and walked out to the dance floor after scanning the VIP to see if they had returned for their drinks.

"Hey lady" Rose yelled to me.

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Out here dancing, why" Alice stopped dancing and was looking at me strangely.

"No reason, I just couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh, you wanna head home" I nodded, I hated trying to have a conversation in a club, it was all yelling and screaming.

We were in the car before the interrogation began.

"So…Bella, you and that guy looked pretty chummy." Rose said from the back, wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "We were just talking; besides, you know I just broke up with Jake." I was trying to change the subject, while James was cute; there was only one guy I would even consider starting to date this soon after Jake.

"Yeah, we know. Cause you're in love with Edddwaaaaaaaaaarrrrrd." Alice was batting her eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. "Sorry, you know I couldn't help it."

"Anyways, about you and Edward, have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Rose asked, leaning in between the front seats.

I sighed as we were pulling into the driveway, "I honestly don't know."

We were home around 1; we usually didn't stay out that late, and found the boys sprawled out across our living room asleep. They looked so peaceful that we didn't want to wake them; instead we left them there and went to bed.

I had barely hit the pillow when I passed out. The next morning I woke up to the sun shining bright in my room. "Ugh, stupid sun," I shielded my eyes with my arm and rolled onto my back.

"Oh, you're up," I shot up and looked around to see who it was; my eyes were still getting adjusted to the light when I heard a chuckle.

"Ugh, what do you want Jazz?" I laid back down and covered my eyes, I could feel the hangover coming.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were actually up. I guess I just wanted to let someone know that we were heading home." He turned and walked away.

"Ok, sorry for being so grumpy. Hangover," I yelled and he waved. I got up and grabbed some Advil and some water and laid back down. "Ugh, never drinking like that again."

My head hit the pillow and I could feel myself drifting off a while after when I heard my phone go off. "Goddamnit! Why can't you all just sleep in on Saturday like normal people do?"

I rolled out of bed again and tried to find my phone, it was in my purse, but where was my purse. On my desk, no; in the closet, no; hanging on the door, no. _What the hell?... Aha! There you are_. It had managed to get under my bed, though I don't know how.

_Hey Bella! Sorry I haven't had a chance to call you to work something out; I am free tomorrow if you still needed to talk. Eddie_

_Oh, so now that you aren't on a date you can remember to call me,_ I thought.

_Actually, what I had to say wasn't too important, so it's ok. Bells_

A few seconds later another beep woke me from my light sleep.

_Oh, are you sure? Well, the guys and I were thinking of going out tonight, if you ladies wanted to join us_.

"Hey guys, are you awake?" I was walking in the hallway and both their doors were shut. I knocked on Alice's first, just in case Emmett had decided to stay. "Alice?" When she didn't answer I gently pushed open her door. "Alice?"

"Hmm, five more minutes mom. Five more," she rolled over and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I decided to take my revenge out on her and her ever loving wake up Bella routine she'd come accustom to on the weekends. I bounced on her bed and wiggled her arm.

"What the hell. What time is it, am I late for something," I giggled, as she shot up and started rubbing her hair out and making sure she looked decent.

"It's 8, and no you aren't late for anything. Edward texted me and wanted to know if we wanted to go out tonight with the fellas." I smiled and laid back on one of her pillows.

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever, I'm going back to bed now." She rolled over and I got up to leave.

I closed her door and went and knocked on Rose's door. No answer. I gently opened the door and peeked in only to find her sleeping by herself. I walked in and sat on her bed and shook her arm. "Rose. Rose, wake up."

She started moaning, "Not now, Em, I'm not in the mood." This was too much, now I was laughing at her. "Emmett…Bella?"

"Since when…are you…not in the mood," I asked between laughs. She jerked and rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Oh, well you know. Oh shut up," she smacked my arm and sat up. "What's up?"

"Oh, the guys wanted to know if we wanted to go out tonight." I was dangling my phone in front of her.

"Yeah, sure, but I need to get a few more hours of sleep…" her phone started ringing. "Hello…Hey Emmett…Well actually…" I got up and walked out and quickly let my fingers do the talking. At this point, I don't think I could handle talking to him on the phone.

_Sure, sounds like fun. Where you want to meet?_

Knowing I wouldn't get any more sleep, I decided to take a dip in our pool and try and get some sun. I was feeling paler by the day and knew I needed to do something about it. Plus the swimming would help with the hangover, hopefully.

It was nice to be lazy for a day. It wasn't long until the girls came outside holding a pitcher and some glasses. "I guess I was splashing too loud, huh? Sorry if I woke you." I had been lying in the lounge chair but quickly leaned up to grab the glasses from Alice's hands. "Margarita's?" I wiggled my eyebrows through my sunglasses.

It wasn't long before my phone let me know I had another text.

_Sounds like we're going to pick you and Alice up, 'cause none of us wants to ride with Em and Rose. That cool? Like around 10 or 10:30._

I threw the phone down and grabbed my drink and gulped down a few sips. "Looks like the boys are going to pick us up for our night out on the town." I got up and dove into the deep end of the pool and starting doing some laps to cool down.

I got back out and flopped into my lounger, "You know, I had a lot to drink last night, and I just know that I will be drinking more tonight. Will you guys please keep me from doing anything stupid?"

"You know we will," Rose smirked and I caught her winking at Alice when she lifted her shades.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I huffed. "Well, I think I have had enough sun for today, Rose…" I turned to her and lifted my sunglasses, "Halo?"

"Oh hells yeah," she jumped up and grabbed her glass and made a mad dash for the living room.

"Yeah, her and Emmett… Two peas in a pod." Alice said, rolling her eyes and taking in the sun.

When I got inside, I threw my towel over the side of one of the dining room chairs and flopped onto the couch next to Rosalie. She had it set up and loading.

I put my microphone on (I know, I'm a nerd.) and Rose started to look at her friends list. As usual, the boys were on. Rose sent them an invite and we waited in the lobby for their reply.

There was the occasional banter and a lot of cussing coming over the air waves as we played. We were almost always on separate teams, so I always tried to get Edward. He would swear, and I would laugh. I think we beat them almost every time. I'm sure that sunk their ranking a little.

The whole day had passed and I could feel my butt going numb from sitting so long. I had only gotten up to take a bathroom break once and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I always played better when I was distracted by food, for some reason.

"Hey guys, our asses are starting to go numb, so we're gunna quit and get ready." I started to get up from the couch to stretch my legs and rub my butt.

Emmett quickly came over the mic, "you too? Ok, see you ladies later then."

"Oh my god, I don't think we have ever played that long." Rosalie stood up and was rubbing her ass with the fierceness. "My ass hurts and it's numb."

I laughed at her, "Holy crap, it's 8." Just then, Alice came dancing down the stairs.

"Girls, don't you think you should be getting ready? The boys are going to be here in two hours." She squealed, waving her arms in the direction of the stairs for us to head up.

I ran upstairs and pulled out a matching black lace boy shorts and took them into the bathroom as I stripped to take a shower. I didn't know where tonight would lead, but I wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

I lathered up with my loofa and scrubbed the chlorine remnants off my body. I shampooed my hair and conditioned, I shaved my legs and made sure there wasn't any ghastly underarm hair and I was done in record time.

I dried off and lotioned up and put my underwear on. I fished out this dress, which I had been saving for a night just like this, from my closet and slipped it on.

It was a really short, deep blue dress, and the back was out and so low that it barely covered my ass. Surprisingly, the sun seemed to have darkened my skin just a little.

I took one look in the mirror and knew I would get some kind of reaction out of Edward. I smiled and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

My hair was dry by the time I got the dress on, so I decided I would straighten it. I made my eyes look smoky, and put a nice red lip gloss on. I wasn't much for make-up, but tonight, I wanted to look good.

I grabbed my silver earrings and bracelets and went to look for my shoes. _Ah, there you are_. Living with Alice and Rosalie had educated me on the various designers and while shopping one day, I had fallen in love with these shoes.

They were Christian Louboutin's, and they were beautiful. They were the armadillo striped satin d'orsay's and they had different shades of blue on them. They went perfectly with the dress.

It wasn't too long after I slipped them on and looked at myself in the mirror when I heard Rosalie yelling "Come in!"

Shit, they're here already. I heard shuffling downstairs and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. Get a hold of yourself Bella!

Alice knocked on my door, "You ready," she walked in, "DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNN girl!" she took a step back and started eyeing me up and down.

"What, do I not meet your standards?" I mock gasped and finally twirled. Earning a small gasp from her.

"You have exceeded my standards… Come here you." She opened her arms for me to hug her, and then she spoke into my hair, "I've taught you well."

I broke our hug and looked at her, she had a tear in her eye. "Come on, you look better than I do. There is no need for hysterics, and I'm sure the boys are waiting."

I stepped back and took in what she was wearing, she was wearing a black dress that was falling off her shoulders and had a lot of extra material at the sides, and it was short, and her black stilettos were higher than mine. "Come on, let's go.

I grabbed her hand and we made it downstairs and I tried not to ogle Edward, but he was just too damn sexy. In his dark jeans and nice crisp button down with the sleeves rolled up, showing his ever so tan and muscular forearms.

I noticed his mouth drop open and I smiled inwardly, I grabbed my purse off the counter and walked over towards the door.

"You ladies look amazing. Every guy in the place is going to be all over you. Fellas, we're going to have to bring our A-game," Jasper said as we were walking out the door.

We walked out to the car, I tried to control the urge to jump him right there, and he opened the door for me. I was feeling confident from his earlier reaction and decided to let my dress ride up a little as I got in the car.

We were well on our way to the club and I was desperately trying to distract myself form the fact that I was in close proximity to the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on when I decided I should make conversation.

"So, Edward," I paused, "how has your work been?" I noticed him looking in the rearview mirror and smiled at him.

"It was fine, a little stressful, but fine." He gave me a smile and I turned away, feeling his eyes boring a hole into me.

"Oh... I though Jess was relieving some of that stress for you." I couldn't help but giggle at his obvious avoidance of this girl.

I couldn't help but start to feel like the old Bella was coming back, the one who was fun and easy going around her friends, and teased mercilessly.

"Ha! So you heard about her, huh?" I saw him give Jasper a look and I smiled.

"Yeah, Emmett mentioned something about her," I was trying to get Jasper out of his hot seat. I looked out the window, willing myself not to look at him knowing I might let something slip.

"We've been on a few dates, nothing serious." He replied and I noticed him sigh and his hand was running through his hair. God, I wish I could run my hand through that amazing hair while doing dirty things to him. _Get some control girl!_

I looked over to Alice and she was leaning forward and Jasper was turned around and whispering in her ear. _Hmm...Something's fishy with those two._

"So, how are you and Jake, I heard you all went out last week." _Damn, why'd he have to go and bring him up?_

_Well, nows a good a time as any_… "Yeah, Jake and I… Jake and I are taking a break." I was now trying to hide the fact that I was happy that I was finally free to explore these feelings I was beginning to have for Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." His voice sounded shaky.

"Yeah," _not me_. I turned and looked out the window and we were pulling up to the valet.

I was about to open my door when Edward did and reached his hand out to help me. I grabbed it and tried to hide the fact that I felt some kind of electricity running through my body at his touch.

I heard a few cat calls made towards us girls and the boys were shaking their heads. _This is going to be a long night._

Edward was leading me into the club with his hand on my back, and I was floored by the bass of the music as we walked in. I glanced at Edward and noticed he was grinning.

"What are you smiling at? Hot chick you see somewhere? Point her out; I'll go get her for you." I was trying to be cute and I put my hand over my eyes, as if I were trying to look far away.

"No, this is my song." He started laughing, I didn't know why but I was amazed that he had helped create this song.

"That's great Eddie! C'mon, let's go to the table, I really need a drink." _Badly_. I was trying to act nonchalant as I answered him and grabbed his hand and started tugging him upstairs to the VIP section.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that was horrilby long, but now we can get to the good stuff. I will try and update tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. My birthday is Wed, and I'm going out of town for the rest of the week, so hopefully I will have something up to leave you with while I'm away. So, you know how I like it, R&R, it makes me oh so happy! Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Baaaack! Ok, I know I got a lot of great reviews and I am very thankful, but guys... That was my worst chapter yet, gramatically speaking. So, as I was rereading it to refresh my memory of where the story left off, I did some MAJOR editing. I have made the changes and reposted that last chapter. It was minor readjustings and correcting some serious errors, but if you feel the need to read it again, by all means, go ahead.**

**Also, I think that may have been the longest I have gone without updating. Sorry for that, but I was out of town. I really loved all your reviews and I couldn't wait to get home so I could write some more. Which, by the way, is what I was doing all day today while at work. I tell you, I'm getting so caught up in writing this story that I am completely getting behind in my assignments for the classes I am taking. **

**So, my birthday was awesome. Just hanging out with my friend, in AC. I had a blast! Well, I guess I should quit with the rant and get on with the story. So, here you go, without further ado... I am picking it up right where we left off...**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

**Previously on _I Wanna Be_:**

Edward was leading me into the club with his hand on my back, and I was floored by the bass of the music as we walked in. I glanced at Edward and noticed he was grinning.

"What are you smiling at? Hot chick you see somewhere? Point her out; I'll go get her for you." I was trying to be cute and I put my hand over my eyes, as if I were trying to look far away.

"No, this is my song." He started laughing, I didn't know why but I was amazed that he had helped create this song.

"That's great Eddie! C'mon, let's go to the table, I really need a drink." _Badly_. I was trying to act nonchalant as I answered him and grabbed his hand and started tugging him upstairs to the VIP section. She grabbed my hand and started tugging on it as we made our way upstairs.

EPOV

_God, is she trying to kill me?_

The place was so packed already that we had to squeeze together a few times to get through. _Baseball, my grandma, old men_… On more than one occasion her butt would rub against my groin, sending me through complete hell.

We were getting closer to our table, I could spot Emmett's big head a mile away, and everyone was already sitting down and laughing. I glanced over, as we got closer, and noticed Jasper had his hand on Alice's knee. _Odd_.

We were almost to the table when this asshole came out of nowhere.

BPOV

The extremely crowded club made it nearly impossible not to be close to Edward as we walked through. I would casually glance back and smile, but his thoughts seemed elsewhere, and he had an intense look on his face.

We were almost to the table and I could barely make out Emmett's head. We were getting closer and I saw Jasper's hand on Alice's knee. _What the hell?!_

I was so focused on the fact that maybe Alice was keeping something from me, that I bumped into someone, hard.

I blushed and quickly began apologizing, afraid to look at who I'd just taken out in the eye.

"Bella," _who could I possible run into here?_ All my friends were already at the table, with the exception of Edward. I slowly lifted my head and looked at who it was.

"James…" I smiled at him, he was still good looking after all, "Sorry again, for the bumping into you thing."_God, I'm a complete idiot!_ "How are you?"

"Well, and yourself" he was looking at me up and down, just what I needed. I peeked at Edward, his nose was scrunched, and he looked pissed. _He's cute when he's mad._

I smiled at the reaction this was getting from Edward. I think I wanted him to be jealous so that maybe he would tell me how he really felt.

"I'm good, but hey, my friends are waiting." I nodded over to their general direction and grabbed Edward's hand. I noticed James looked disappointed.

I glanced at Edward, who was now grinning from ear to ear, "See ya James!"

"What the hell took you so long? We've been waiting for you so we can order drinks." Emmett was too cute when he whined, but a little annoying at times.

"Sorry, I ran into someone." _Literally_. I sat down beside Alice, and Edward took a seat between Emmett and me.

Alice leaned in a whispered in my ear, "who did you run into?"

I grinned, seeing that her hand was now over Jasper's on her knee. She looked down and immediately removed her hand from his and he took his from her knee. I think I even saw him blush a little, but it was too dark to be sure.

"Well," she was patting the side of my leg, eager for my response.

"You going to tell me what _that_ was just now," I nodded my head to where Jasper's hand had been and she just blushed. She shook her head and I couldn't help but laugh. I would eventually find out what was going on here.

I couldn't help but notice every time Edward shifted in his seat. The warmth of his body mixed with his scent was almost intoxicating.

He leaned in close to me, I was still facing Alice, in what I assumed was an attempt to hear what we were talking about.

"I literally ran into James." She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "You remember, the guy from last night…" Nothing, "the firefighter."

Realization set on her face, "oh." Just then, the waitress arrived. Her uniform, better known as underwear to those of us living in the real world, was barely there and everything was popping out, _everywhere_.

I couldn't believe how obvious she was being, and how it was making me feel. _What's wrong with me?_ I had no claim on Edward so why was I acting this way?

She was all flirty with him when she was taking his order and it was beginning to piss me off. When she came back, she bent so far over the table that I thought her boobs were going to fall out of her "top".

_Ugh, disgusting._

She left and the conversation picked up again. I was so hot and nervous that I gulped down my entire drink before anyone had even touched theirs. A few minutes later, she returned and I was feeling a bit more confident than usual.

I had enough of her ogling Edward and I decided to have a little fun with her, and Edward too.

I turned towards him and noticed he was looking at me. I smiled, this was going to be fun (in more ways than one) and put my hand on his thigh.

He jumped slightly at my touch, it was his turn to order and I was trying my best to act as casual as possible. I turned, leaving my hand on his thigh, and started talking to Alice again.

"Uh-hem." The waitress cleared her throat once more, looking a little frustrated. "Sir… sir," he gasped as my hand began moving up and down, higher and higher, it was a feather light touch, but it was doing the job. I laughed; he obviously wasn't going to order anything.

I patted his knee, "I'll have another." She snapped her head at me and I smiled. I had removed my hand from Edward's knee and started talking to Rose; leaning in over Edward's lap in the process.

EPOV

_Who the hell is this guy?!_

He was staring at her like she was a piece of meat. I could have…_Calm down Edward, she's not your girlfriend._

I couldn't help but feel curious and jealous at the same time. _How did he know Bella?_

I was beginning to let my feelings get the best of me, all I wanted to do was grab her and give her the most passionate kiss she has ever had.

I was frozen, though. I couldn't move, all I could do was stand there and watch Bella as she smiled and talked to him.

I had begun daydreaming about how we could spend our days talking and smiling at each other when I felt someone grab my hand. It was Bella, and she was dragging me away. I couldn't contain my excitement that we were finally rid of this guy and was smiling.

"What the hell took you so long? We've been waiting for you so we can order drinks." Emmet was so damn whiney sometimes, I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I ran into someone." Bella went to take her seat next to Alice, and as she bent down I caught a brief glimpse of her lace boy shorts. _Sexy…Damn it! Grandma, old men, baseball…_

I finally managed to calm down and took my seat between Em and Bella. Alice was whispering to Bella and she laughed. I could listen to that laugh for an eternity. She was truly beautiful.

I was getting that uncomfortable feeling again; fully aware of the effect she had on me and had to shift around.

I couldn't help it, being so close to her, the way she sat with her legs crossed and barely covered; I had to do something to distract myself. But, being one who loves to inflict torture on myself, I leaned closer and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

She smelled absolutely wonderful. I wonder if she tastes… _Grandma, old men, baseball, I have to stop thinking about her like this._

I could briefly make out something Bella said to Alice, something about the firefighter from last night. _Was she already dating again?_ I frowned a little, thinking that I was never going to get my chance to tell her how I really felt.

After hearing about her and Jake, if the night went well, I was going to tell her how I really felt. I grabbed my drink and downed it. This really was going to be a long night.

I was trying not to be so obvious, but I could stop staring at her. Then, she turned to me and smiled. _So beautiful_. Then, I don't know why but I thanked god that very instant, she put her hand on my thigh.

It was barely touching my leg, but I felt the warmth of her touch and it caused me to jump a little in my seat. Then, she turned her attention back to Alice, but her hand stayed there on my leg. I really, really needed to calm down….

"…Sir… sir," I gasped, _what the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to get me to jump you right here, right now? Are you trying to kill me?!_ Her hand began moving up and down, gently stroking me and I was getting excited, in more ways than one. Suddenly, just as fast as it was there, it was gone and she patted my knee, laughing slightly.

"I'll have another." She smiled at the waitress and leaned over me to talk to Rose. _OH. MY. GOD. She is really trying to kill me. What the hell? I have to get out of here._ Any longer, and I would have combusted right then and there.

"Um—I have to go to the… bathroom…" _What is wrong with me?!_ Bella has been this close to me before. Granted, when she was, she was completely covered. And the way she looked now, it was all I could do not to take her right here. I got up, and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

I tried to give them my best smile and took off like a rocket to the bathroom. I was in the stall, thinking of a way I could get out of this situation, this night and I heard someone come in. I exited the stall and there he was.

"Hey man." _Did he just do a double take? Cause I'm not gay! Hell NO!_ "Uh…Wasn't that you with Bella earlier?"

Oh, that's what that was. _Whew_. "Yeah, she's my friend." He smiled. _Jerk!_

"Oh, I thought you two were together or something." He returned to doing his thing.

I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. "Nah, she is one of my best friends, though." I was looking at him through the mirror; I wanted to slap that smug look off his face.

"Oh, so she is like, available." _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Granted, if I were him, I would jump at the chance to date Bella.

I chuckled, "Well, she's on a break with her boyfriend right now. So, I guess you could say, maybe. I don't know." I dried my hands and walked to the door. "Later man."

I walked out and the music was blaring. I walked to the bar, not wanting to go back just yet, I needed time to think, if that's possible, and drink. "Rum and coke, the more rum, the better," The bartender laughed at me and began mixing my drink.

"That bad, huh," I nodded and he laughed once more and handed me my drink.

I downed it, and got another. I couldn't remember how many drinks I had and before I knew it, I was out on the dance floor. I was dancing with so many girls that I forgot all about Bella, which was something I had wanted to do, for the time being. I didn't think I would be able to face her, knowing all of our friends were around and I was ready to tell her how I felt.

It needed to be private, and quiet, for that matter.

BPOV

Edward had been gone to the bathroom for a long time, maybe it was my fault. I ordered another drink and it was gone pretty fast. I had had so many that I could keep track. We were all sitting there talking and I decided that since we were at a club, we were going to dance.

To hell with sitting here feeling sorry for myself, "C'mon Ali, let's dance."

I grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her to the dance floor. We made our way to the middle and started to dance together. There were a few onlookers, but nothing too bad.

There were a few guys, who tried to dance with us, but the lovely Alice shot them her death glare, and they were gone in a heartbeat.

It was a mid-tempo song, and I decided to be brave and 'dip it low', as they say. I was really letting loose, when I felt two hands snake around my waist. I knew instantly who it was.

I continued to move away and I damn sure wasn't about to stop when this is what I had wanted the most. We were so close, and I was reveling in his touch as we danced. With my back still to him, I draped my arm around the back of his neck, running my fingers through his hair like I had wanted to for so long; and the other was on top of his arm that was around my waist.

As we danced, his hand would occasionally glide up and down my side, sending shivers down my spine. As he did this, his hand grazed my breast and I leaned back into him. He continued his ministrations and I loved it.

He took a firm grip on my waist as the song began to pick up speed and I was really getting into it. I started to grind my hips and arch my back; I put my mouth right up to his ear and let out a low moan. He must have heard it, because he spun me around and stared deep into my eyes.

The look on his face was something I had never seen before, in him, or any other man. I couldn't help but blush and quickly turn back around and began to move my hips with his. His mouth was right at my neck and I could feel his ragged breath on me. The song ended, and things were getting too hot out on the dance floor.

I turned around and looked at him once more, "Wanna get a drink?"

He nodded and smiled. He took my hand and we walked to the bar. We stood there a few minutes, waiting for the bartender to come our way and I could feel Edwards eyes on me the whole time.

I was too embarrassed to look at him, I had never danced with him like that before, but it just felt right. I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face, thank god for the bartender. "Another rum and coke, more rum than coke?"

Edward nodded and the bartender looked at me, "What'll it be, ma'am."

"Shot of tequila." I smiled and he turned to mix Edward's drink.

"A shot, huh," he leaned down and was right at my ear, "why didn't you tell me, I would have done one with you." I finally looked at him; he was smiling that damn crooked grin of his. _Shit, why does he do that? Doesn't he know what that does?_

I smiled, "It's not too late," I nodded to the bartender who was now making my shot.

He grinned, "Hey man, sorry, can I get a shot of tequila too?" The bartender nodded and poured him a shot and slid them to us, along with Edward's drink. "Alright," he handed me my shot and grabbed his, "on the count of three…One…Two…Three."

I threw back my shot and Edward did the same, I slammed the shot glass down on the bar. It burned, but it was a good kind of burn, I could feel my nose scrunching up, though. He chuckled. "Damn...another?" I asked, hoping to take the attention off of me. He nodded and pointed to the bartender and then our empty shot glasses.

Man he was smooth. I wonder how smooth he could…_No, Bella, stop it!_ I smiled again, even though we weren't speaking, I felt like a lot was being said.

"WHAT!?"

I looked around for the source of the scream and quickly found it. "You two are doing shots, and didn't even tell me." Emmett grabbed his chest like he had just been shot and gasped. I couldn't help but laugh at him as Edward ordered one for Emmett too.

The alcohol was beginning to take over and I felt myself getting lightheaded. _Ok, just one more shot. Last one._

"Hey, hey, hey…What the hell do you think you are doing?" A fuming Rosalie was standing behind Emmett with her hands on her hips." Emmett made a face that just screamed "Oh shit!" and I laughed again, quickly joined by Edward.

"Oooooh, Emmy…You're in twoble…" I pointed and shook my finger at him. _I'm already gone_. "Rosawee is going to get you…" I snickered.

Suddenly, Emmett burst into a fit of laughter; followed shortly by Rosalie and Edward, who had already ordered a shot for rose. "What?" I asked, and they just continued laughing at me.

We all grabbed our shot glasses and clanked them together. As soon as they were down, I heard someone yell "BODY SHOTS". I started to stumble away from the bar when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"What the hell," I looked to see who had a hold of my arm, "Rosie, hun, what do you think you are doing?"

She smiled at me and patted the bar for me to get on. I glared at her, "Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes, Bella! Now, get your little ass up on that bar," Emmett said as he picked me up and put me on the bar, right in front of Edward.

I blushed and then the anger took over, "Well, if I have to do it, then so does she!"

She smiled and hopped on the bar, "Gladly." I frowned, why did she have to do this so easily? I guess because she had Emmett, and he was already her boyfriend. While I had Edward, my friend and maybe something more, but I didn't know for sure what _more_ was.

I looked at Edward, who had, at some point, managed to get in between my legs. I was so nervous; I thought I was going to pass out. I looked at Rose, who was smiling ear to ear and then at Emmett, who had the biggest smirk on his face, both looking into each others eyes.

Those two really did fit together. The bartender, whose name was Tyler, handed Edward the salt, shot, and lime and did the same for Emmett. I shot one last look at Rose before I saw Emmett licking her collar bone all the way up to her ear.

He whispered something in it that made her giggle; he sprinkled the salt along the line he had just licked. He kissed her on the lips just before putting the lime wedge into her mouth. The crowd was going wild and screaming as Emmett went to her neck again and licked it clean of all the salt. He took the shot and then the lime, lingering at her mouth for a moment.

He turned and pumped his fists into the air, sending the male population into a frenzy.

I returned my gaze to Edward, who had the same look on his face as he did when we were out on the dance floor. He grabbed the salt shaker and looked at me; he smiled that damn crooked smile of his and winked at me. He slowly bent down to my neck, and hovered there for a moment. I thought he was going to do just as Emmett, so I was at least prepared for that. He surprised me by moving further down my body, causing me to involuntarily arch my back as he drew closer to my legs. He reached my thighs and slowly spread them apart, I moaned a little and threw my head back.

I had completely forgotten that we were in a bar, full of people, until their screams were slowly breaking into my haze. I quickly opened my eyes to see what he was doing, his head was between my legs and he looked up at me one last time, winking again.

His mouth was coming closer and closer to my inner thigh, and I could feel the heat from his breath on it. He slowly licked a trail up until his nose hit the bottom of my dress. He sprinkled the salt on his wet trail and came back up to put the lime in my mouth. _God he's sexy!_

I took the lime, willing to have any physical contact with him at this point as he grabbed the shot and lowered himself once more between my legs. This time, it was I who spread my legs a little further, earning a gasp from him. I watched as his eyes grew wide when he took a peek up the opening of my dress. He quickly moved in and licked the salt off my inner thigh, making sure every last grain was licked clean; finally he took the shot and brought himself up to my mouth to take the lime.

I had been so turned on that I must have bit down on the lime a little harder than normal, he licked the juice that was now running down my chin and retrieved the lime. He was close, dangerously close, and he was now pressed into me, and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist.

The crowd was absolutely insane at this point, and I still hadn't let Edward go. I didn't want to. I looked at him and he smiled. _So fucking sexy right now, you don't even know._

He leaned towards me and brought his lips to my ear, "Best body shot I have ever experienced in my entire life…That was hot."

I reluctantly let him go and he helped me off of the bar. The rest of the gang was now staring at us, their mouths were hanging open in schock and I couldn't help but blush. I turned and ordered a coke from Tyler; this place was going to become a usual hang out if stuff like this was going to happen when we came.

The rest of the night passed in a blur and I don't think I stopped smiling once. Finally, it was last call and time for us to go home. I was still very drunk, but my words were a little less slurred by this point.

Alice and Jasper had taken a cab home earlier, Alice had been complaining that she was too tired to be out any longer and Jasper didn't want her in a cab alone this time of night. He was really a sweet guy. This left me, alone, in a car with Edward for the ride home.

I was still stumbling a little as we walked out to wait for the cars; Emmett's Jeep was the first to arrive, Rose was huddling up to him for warmth and he walked her to her side and helped her in. Not before she turned and winked at me. I knew what they were going to be up to. Another night of listening to my iPod, I laughed.

"What's so funny," Edward looked down at me with a questioning look.

"Oh nothing, I just know when I get home, Rose and Em are going to be at it like rabbits." I was shivering, it was so damn cold outside, I was jumping up and down and rubbing my hands over my arms. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, came up behind me and started vigorously rubbing my arms for extra warmth. I turned my head to his and smiled. "Thanks, it's so damn cold out here."

Finally, the valet pulled up with his car, he helped me in the side, and ah. It was warm and toasty in his car. I watched him as he tipped the man and quickly got in. "You're right, it is too damn cold out there." He said as he turned up the heat and bounced in his seat lightly. He put the car in drive and headed off towards my house.

I turned on the radio and they were playing old R&B songs from back in the day. I left it there, but turned it down until it was just noticeable in the background.

"I had a lot of fun tonight; we should do this every weekend." I smiled and looked out the window, just in case he had thought otherwise.

"We should… You know, if you don't want to hear the rabbits, you can always stay at my house tonight." I turned and looked at him; he was still looking at the road, nervously.

I paused, I didn't know if I should take him up on the offer or not. We were getting closer and closer to my house, _fuck it!_ "Um…Yeah, ok—sure, that would be nice." _Crap! Did I just say that would be nice? Act casual, act casual,_ "if, that is, you really don't mind. I can sleep on the couch."

He chuckled, "nonsense, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep in Emmett's room."

"Edward, really, I don't want to put you out," I sighed.

"Really, it's fine. You're not putting me out. I would love for you to stay."

"Ok, but only if your sure."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, Bella." I giggled a little; he was too good to be true.

**A/N: Soooo, there you have it. What you all have been waiting for. How did I do on the body shot scenerio? Was it as good for you as it was for me? Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked on it all day... But, it was my pleasure. Now, you know what to do...R&R! I'll love you for life!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ok, ok, so I just had to throw in Edward's POV of the body shot. How could I not? Anyways, this one's a little shorter, but I know you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

CH15

EPOV

I was really getting into this song, when I noticed a bunch of guys start to gather at the center of the dance floor. _Hmm…What's going on over there?_

Still dancing, I decided to check it out. I made my way over, I was scanning, I had to do a double take…_wait, is that…Bella and Alice?_

_What the…oh holy hell…_

They were dancing like they were getting it on. They had every guy in the place drooling. I scanned the crowd again, Emmett's face was priceless. Jasper's, well… he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

I, on the other hand, was feeling a little braver than usual, thanks to the alcohol…and started over to where the girls were dancing.

_Oh my, did she just…yeah, yup, she did it. Damn that's hot._ As soon as she was standing up I wrapped my arms around her waist. _Mmmmm, this is nice_.

She gripped me tighter to her and started running her hand through my hair; it felt so good, she felt so good, so right… As we danced, I brought my free hand to her hip and began moving it up and down the side of her body. _A little payback for earlier_.

I could tell she liked it when my hand grazed over her left breast because she pressed closer to me.

The song started getting faster and I was really getting into it when she started grinding her hips onto me. Then, she leaned close to me and moaned, it sent me over the edge. God, it was the single sexiest sound I had ever heard in my life.

I spun her around, ready to take her some place and have my way with her. I searched her eyes for a sign that it's what she wanted too…nothing.

She blushed, god was she adorable, and turned back around. Unable to stop myself, I leaned down and breathed her scent, though I was having some trouble regaining control of myself, she did smell amazing.

She turned around, "Wanna get a drink?"

I smiled and nodded, not sure of what would have come out of my mouth. I grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. We were waiting for the bartender and I just couldn't stop staring at her. _Is she smiling?_

The bartender caught my attention, "Another rum and coke, more rum than coke?"

I nodded as he turned his attention to Bella, "What'll it be, ma'am?"

"Shot of tequila." _Oh? Feeling adventurous are we?_

I turned towards her, "A shot, huh?" I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "why didn't you tell me, I would have done one with you." As she turned, I couldn't help but smile, she truly was amazing.

"It's not too late," she smiled and nodded to the bartender still making my drink.

"Hey man, sorry, can I get a shot of tequila too?" He smiled and nodded, pouring my shot and slid our drinks to us. "Alright, on the count of three…one…two…three."

I downed it and slammed the glass on the bar at about the same time as Bella. When I looked, she was scrunching her nose and I laughed. She was too damn cute.

"Damn…Another?" she shot me a hopeful look and I had to oblige. I nodded and signaled the bartender, Tyler, for two more.

"WHAT?!"

I spun around, looking for who that came from, the same time as Bella.

Emmett, of course, "You two are doing shots and didn't even tell me?" he gasped and grabbed at his chest. _What an oaf!_ Bella was laughing as I ordered him a shot.

"Hey, hey, hey…what the hell do you think you are doing? _Uh-oh_. Rosalie was never one to miss doing a shot. The look on Em's face was so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

"OOOOOH, Emmy…you're in twoble…" Bella was officially gone, she was shaking her finger at him, "Rosawee is going to get you…"

We were all laughing at her now and I managed to sneak in a shot for Rose. We clanked our glasses together and threw them back. It wasn't long after that I heard some idiot yell "Body shots!"

Bella was already trying to get away when Rose grabbed her by the wrists. "What the hell?...Rose, huh, what do you think you are doing?" Rose patted the bar for Bella to hop on. _I love you Rose._

I thought Bella was going to kill her where she stood, she hated doing stuff that made her the center of attention and Rose knew it. "Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes, Bella!" Now Emmett was helping, "now you get your little ass up on that bar!" he picked her up and set her right in front of me. _Oh this is going to be fun._

"Well, if I have to it, then so does she!" she huffed.

With no hesitation whatsoever, Rose jumped onto the bar, "gladly."

I moved closer to Bella and was now situated between her beautiful, long, sexy legs. She looked so nervous, it was cute.

Tyler handed me the stuff for the shot and Emmett too. Everyone watched as Emmett did his shot, but when it came time for me, I wanted to make it more interesting.

The crowd was already amped, but I wanted them insane, along with Bella. I wanted her so bad that I forgot where we were, almost.

I smiled, this is going to be good, and winked at her. I slowly bent down, trying to draw this out as long as possible, I hovered around her neck, making her think I was just going to repeat what Emmett had done. _Not even close._

As I lowered myself further, she arched her back. _Hmm…is she getting into this?_

I slowly spread her legs further apart and crouched between them. She moaned and threw her head back, _ah if only you knew, Bella._

I waited for her to look at me before I continued, when she did, I winked. I slowly inched my mouth towards her, I reached her inner thigh and slowly licked a trail until her damn dress got in the way. She tasted better than I could have ever imagined.

I quickly sprinkled the salt and got up to put the lime in her mouth. She was so damn sexy, if only I could have my way with her. I was so turned on and she didn't even know what she did to me.

I lowered myself once more and gasped as she spread her legs wider for me. My eyes grew wide when I caught a glimpse of those damn black lace boy shorts. I licked all the salt off and took the shot.

I got up and leaned in to take the lime and noticed a trail of lime juice dripping down her chin. I licked that clean and took the lime.

She shocked me when she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I looked at her, _so sexy_, and leaned into her ear. "Best body shot I have ever experienced in my entire life…that was hot."

She let me go, _NO!_ I helped her off the bar and turned to look at my friends. All of their mouths were hanging open, 'what?' I mouthed and shrugged my shoulders.

The night flew by and I was sad to hear that it was last call and my time with Bella was coming to a close. After that intense moment at the bar, I couldn't bear leaving her now.

We were walking to the car and Bella was still a little tipsy. She had me laughing the whole night, slurring her words and mixing them up. It was cute, just like her.

I handed my ticket to the valet and he took off for my car. I was suddenly thankful that Jasper had left with Alice because he didn't want her to ride home alone in a cab. She had been complaining about being tired and having an early meeting in the morning, so no one complained when she had to leave. We knew her job was important to her.

We were standing there waiting for the car and Emmett's was the first to arrive. They hopped in and took off when Bella started laughing.

"What's so funny," I looked down at her, curious of what brought that on.

"Oh nothing, I just know when I get home, Rose and Em are going to be at it like rabbits." She started shivering, it was a little chilly outside, and then she started jumping up and down and rubbing her hands over her arms.

I went to stand behind her and rubbed her arms and held her close. She turned to me and smiled. "Thanks, it's so damn cold out here."

The valet arrived with my car and I helped Bella in and tipped the guy. I got in and the cold had finally settled on me, I was jumping up and down in my seat and shaking to get warm. "You're right, it is too damn cold out there." With that, we took off to his house.

The ride was considerably quiet, with the exception of the radio in the background. "I had a lot of fun tonight; we should do this every weekend." She said as she looked out the window and I returned my attention to the road.

"We should," _should I or shouldn't I, oh hell_, "You know, if you don't want to hear the rabbits, you can always stay at my house tonight." I couldn't look at her, afraid her answer might be no, but I could tell when she shifted in her seat to look at me.

There was a long pause before she answered, "Um…Yeah, ok—sure, that would be nice…if, that is, you really don't mind. I can sleep on the couch."

I laughed, there was no way I was letting her sleep on the couch, "nonsense, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep in Emmett's room."

"Edward, really, I don't want to put you out," she sighed.

"Really, it's fine. You're not putting me out. I would love for you to stay." _Forever_…

"Ok, but only if your sure." _YES! _I tried to regain control of my emotions.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, Bella." She giggled and I turned my attention back to the road. We were at my house in no time; I _may_ have been speeding a little more than usual.

I opened the door for her and again caught a glimpse of her thighs, thighs that I had just been between mere hours ago. Oh to be between them once more. I walked her to the door and let her in first and followed her up to my room. _Baseball, my grandma, old men…_

She sat on the edge of my bed and I went to my dresser to grab some shorts to sleep in. "Umm…Edward?"

I turned so I could see her better, "Yeah?"

"Do you think I could borrow some clothes, to sleep in, I mean?" she immediately looked at the floor and I couldn't help but feel like she was nervous.

I laughed, trying to make her feel better, "Sure, no prob. Shorts and a t-shirt ok?"

She nodded and I grabbed my old baseball t-shirt and shorts from high school. I finally get her in my bed and in my clothes and nothing's going to even happen. "Here you go, you can take the bathroom," I handed her the clothes and she walked to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and shoes and when I looked up, _Oh my god_, she didn't shut the door all the way.

I could see her reflection in the mirror as she removed the dress. I bit down on my knuckles, I could only see her side, but she was definitely naked as I could see the curve of her breast. I quickly changed and sat on the bed and put a pillow over my lap, trying to hide the obvious bulge.

When she came out, I was even more turned on. I never thought anything could make an old t-shirt and shorts look so damn sexy.

She smiled and I did too, I couldn't help it, I was the happiest guy in the world. She got under the covers and laid down, "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I love sleeping at home, but it's getting old having to listen to my iPod every time I want to sleep. Sometimes you just need peace and quiet, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel you. Well, I think I am going to go now." I removed the pillow and quickly turned my back to her and sat on the edge of the bed. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned.

"You can stay, you know, I won't bite…Hard," she laughed and pulled back the covers and patted the bed for me to lay next to her. _Shit!_

How the hell could I turn her down? I got up and shut my door and turned the light off and hopped into bed. "I really did have fun tonight." She didn't answer, "listent Bells, I should probably tell you something," still nothing, I rolled over to look at her and she was already asleep.

I watched her well into the night; she looked so peaceful and serene in the moonlight. Soon, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and fell asleep. I don't know how long I was out before I was awakened by her.

"Bella…Bella…" I looked at her, her eyes were still closed. She must have been dreaming, I laid back down and closed my eyes. I tried to go back to sleep, but she started mumbling in her sleep.

My eyes shot open when I could make out what she was saying, "Mmm, that's nice…Oh yeah, right there. Oh yeah, that feels so good." I didn't know what to do; there was only one thing she could have been dreaming about saying things like that.

I was now getting turned on, really turned on. Just by her voice, and the things that were coming out of her mouth, "Harder…yeah, mmm…just like that…" _what the hell is going on?_

I was looking all around the room, trying to distract myself from her, but I couldn't. "Oh, oh yes…ah, I like that a lot…Faster, oh, oh…" my eyes grew wide trying to imagine who her dream was about and what they were doing when I couldn't take it anymore.

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a hard shove. She jerked in the bed, "What the…" I closed my eyes and tried to act like I was asleep. "Edward…Edward…" she nudged me a little but I held firm.

She finally gave up and settled back in the bed. Thank god! I rolled over and looked at my clock, it was now 5:15 in the morning, and I was never going to get a full night's sleep.

I don't know when I managed to relax enough to drift off to sleep, but I finally did.

**A/N: I know, I know, what was Bella dreaming about? God, if only we knew. LOL... Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, but I should be updating again within a few days. I hope this is enough to hold you over until then... As always, remember to R&R, it is the decent thing to do!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

_We were cooking in the kitchen, I was at the stove and Edward was cutting vegetables. I was stirring the sauce, "Shit, ow, fuck that hurts."_

_I snapped my head up to find Edward holding his hand, I went to him to look at how bad the cut was, and he was barely bleeding. "Good god, I thought you cut your damn finger off, here." I grabbed his finger and put it in my mouth, sucking at the blood._

_His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, "Um…we could have…just, um… ran it under the sink." He was stumbling over his words, it was cute._

_I released his finger from my mouth, "see," I held it up to him, "all better." _

_"Yeah," he laughed, "much better." _

_I looked into his smoldering eyes and smiled, before I knew it, he had closed the distance between us and our lips were grazing each others. I threw my hands into his hair and pulled him closer, my mouth opening to search his. _

_Our tongues were massaging each other and I let out a soft moan. Edward's hands had slid down my waist and were not gripping my ass. "Mmmm…" was all I could manage as he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed me on the kitchen table and was now situated between my legs._

_We pulled apart, desperately needing air, "You know, the last time we were like this, I got to do this…" He lowered himself and was now licking my inner thigh. I threw my head back, loving the sensations I was now feeling._

_His hands were now playing with the waist band of my shorts, he hooked his fingers in them and I raised my hips for him to remove them. He brought my underwear along with them, and returned to rubbing my inner thighs. He spread my legs further and I couldn't take it anymore. _

_I grabbed his head and pulled it towards my aching center, he chuckled at my impatience. "You smell…absolutely delicious." I tangled my fingers in his hair as his tongue began massaging my clit. "Mmm, that's nice," I was beginning to lose control of my actions and the he slid a finger into me. "Oh yeah, right there," his tongue was wonderful and he slid another finger in, arching and curling them, "Oh yeah, that feels so good." I could feel my stomach tightening and I had to have him, all of him._

_I pulled his head back up to me and kissed him, I could still taste myself on him. I grabbed at his shorts as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. At some point, I had removed my shirt, and he was teasing them with his tongue through the lace of my bra. _

_He gently bit on one and I couldn't take it anymore, I yanked his shorts down and out sprung his throbbing erection and my eyes grew wide. He was magnificent, "Like what you see?" I nodded as he was now hovering over me. He thrust into me, hard and deep. He rested a moment, allowing me to get used to his size. He fit so perfectly, I began wiggling my hips for him to continue, he pulled almost completely out before thrusting into me once more. We soon found our rhythm, "Harder…yeah,"_

_He was thrusting harder and deeper, my hips meeting his every time, sending pleasure ripples all throughout my body. My legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper and his head was in the crook of my neck. His breathing was ragged and he let out a guttural moan._

_"Mmm…" was all I could manage. His moans were getting louder and suddenly, he pulled out and I whimpered. Before I had a chance to react, he picked me up and turned me around. My breasts were now pressed up against the table as he thrust into me once more, harder than ever. I squealed in excitement, "I like that."_

_"Oh you do, do you?" with that, he pulled all the way out and thrust in with such force that the table slid across the floor. I was screamed and his grunts were getting louder with every thrust, "Oh, Bella…"_

_"Oh, oh yes…ah, I like that a lot…" He was moaning and my knuckles were white from gripping the sides of the table, trying desperately to hold onto it. "Faster, oh, oh…" I was so close._

I felt something shove me and I jerked myself up in the bed. "What the…" Oh _god, did Edward hear me dreaming?_ "Edward," I gave him a slight nudge, "Edward." Nothing, maybe he was asleep and I just imagined it.

I laid back down in the bed and went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning and felt something hard underneath me. I looked down and it was Edward, his topless chest all muscles and ripped abs, perfection. Without thinking, I brought my finger up and started tracing the lines his muscles made around his stomach.

He stirred a little and I quickly removed my hand from him, I gently rolled over and tried to act like I was asleep. It wasn't long after that I felt his hand around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. "Mmm…"

EPOV

"Mmm…" I realized what I had just done; I was sleeping, in the same bed with Bella, and I had just wrapped my arm around her waist. My eyes shot up in complete fear of what I had just done and the reaction it would have caused.

My chin was resting on her shoulder, and I just lay there, frozen. She moved a little and I couldn't let her see that I was awake and aware of what I was doing. I snapped my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep for the second time tonight.

My door busted open, "Oh shit, sorry guys" I quickly opened my eyes to see who had just came in, Emmett "…I found her! You'll never guess…" he said as he was walking back out of my room, already halfway down the stairs.

I quickly removed my arm from around her waist, "umm, sorry…about that."

"It's ok," she smiled,"um…did you happen to…um…hit me last night?" She was now facing me, laying on her side, her hair falling in waves over the bed.

I laughed, "I don't think I did," I lied, hopefully she wouldn't see through it. "Did you sleep well, other than the thinking I hit you thing?"

She nodded and smiled, "your bed is really comfortable." She grabbed the covers and huddled under them. She sighed and closed her eyes, _god what I wouldn't give…stop it…_

"Well, you are welcome to it anytime." _Ugh, did I just say that?_ Now she probably thinks I'm a complete nerd.

She looked at me, "I just may have to take you up on that offer." _Huh?_

"Bella, you better get your ass down here!" Rosalie yelled and I could hear Bella sigh a little. I glanced to the door and she rolled out of bed. How empty if felt now.

She walked out but not before turning and smiling at me, "I'll be back, save my spot." She pointed at the bed and walked out.

I couldn't take the smile off my face, I rolled onto her pillow and shoved my face into it. It still smelled like her, I inhaled deeply, "dude, what the hell are you doing?"

I shot my head up and looked at my doorway, _god did he have crappy timing or what_. "What do you want Em?"

"So…" his eyebrows wiggled up and down, "How was she?"

I threw a pillow at him, "You're such an ass. Nothing happened. She just didn't want to have to hear you and Rose going at it all night, so I said she could stay here." He brought my pillow back to my bed and sat down.

He hit me with the pillow, "Well, she could've stayed in my room."

I rolled my eyes, "_I _was going to stay in your room, until she asked me to stay with her, so I did. No biggie." I shrugged my shoulders and he laughed.

"Let me get this straight, she asked you to stay and what…cuddle?" He clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes.

"No…I don't know…God you're such a prick!" I hit him with the pillow again.

He laughed, "come on playboy, breakfast is waiting." He threw the pillow on the bed and got up to leave.

BPOV

I walked downstairs, my heart was beating out of my chest at the confidence I had seemed to muster. I was on the last step when I was met by a fuming Rosalie and a smiling Alice. "Hey guys," I waved and made my way into the kitchen, afraid to even look at them.

I reached for the cabinet to get a mug and as I was pulling it open, Rosalie slammed it shut. "Care to tell me why you spent the night _here_? In Edward's bed, with _Edward_?"

I turned and smiled, "what? I didn't want to hear you and Emmett going at it all night and he offered, so I stayed…" I knew the look and her face all too well. It was the same look I gave her when I caught her and Emmett fooling around in the living room one night.

She glared at me, "so, are you saying nothing happened?"

"Yeah, it was completely innocent, now…can I _please_ get a cup of coffee?" I raised my arm to get a mug from the cabinet as she reluctantly removed her hand. "Though, I _did_ have a dream…"

"What kind of dream, oh Bella, you have to tell us." I turned to find Alice bouncing up and down in her chair at the table.

"Well…for starters, we were here, on that very table." I glanced at Rose, her eyes were about to pop out of her head. She nodded for me to continue, "And we were going at it, then, he turned me over and he was coming at me from…" I heard the boys coming down the stairs, "behind" I whispered.

'Oh my god, 'Rosalie mouthed. I looked to Alice, whose mouth was hanging open, utter shock splayed across her face.

"Ladies," Edward walked in, followed by Emmett. He gave a little nod and headed for the coffee. I couldn't help but stare at him, remembering my dream and what we had been doing in this very kitchen. He turned and I quickly glanced away, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. _Great, now I'm blushing like a complete idiot, and the girls know why._

"So…what's on the agenda today?" Emmett chimed in, releasing a bit of my tension.

"I think we should all go to the beach and hang out." Alice added, again bouncing up and down.

"Sounds like fun, Bella?" Rosalie said, looking straight at me, "or did you already have _plans_?" _Whore…_

I nodded and tried to put on my best smile, "No plans, sounds good to me."

"Me too" Edward said, and suddenly I could feel him, standing right next to me. My arms started tingling, and I had to get away from his close proximity.

"Hey Em, you up for some Halo," he jumped up and ran out into the living room. We all laughed, he was such a kid, and I quickly followed him.

The rest of the gang stayed in the kitchen, thank god, I didn't know if I could've handled being around Edward so closely. I was too embarrassed by the dreams that I was having almost every night. He was always in them, and now, every time I see him, all I can think about is what he was doing to me in those dreams.

"We are so going to kick some ass," Emmett was really excited about playing Halo, "hurry up and retrieve your gamertag!"

"Shit, you don't have to yell at me, I'm working on it. Damn." I replied, elbowing him.

"Sorry, you know how I love me some Halo." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me into a side hug and mussing up my hair.

"Thanks for that." I rolled my eyes, he laughed.

"Don't even think about starting that game without me, "Rosalie yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine" I yelled as she came out of the kitchen to sit on the couch.

We played for about an hour with Alice whining in the background, complaining about how she wanted to go to the beach and how it was a beautiful day outside. We finally decided to give in and just play when we got back.

The ride to the beach was quiet, I was thankful that the girls were considerate enough to bring _my_ bikini, not the barely there one they had picked out for me earlier this year. They were also nice enough to grab my book and iPod off my nightstand, how well they knew me. They were also prepared with sunglasses and suntan oil.

We got there, and the boys carried the stuff to the chairs and grabbed the football and began tossing it around. "Boys will be boys," Alice said as she spread her towel out on the lounger.

"Yeah," Rose laughed as she settled into her lounger. We were fairly close to the water and there weren't that many people at the beach yet."Bella, can you do my back?"

Once we were all oiled up and ready to tan, I popped my headphones in and laid back. I must have fallen asleep because I was startled by the sudden sensation of cold water running down my stomach. "What the hell."

I looked up and there he stood, all glistening and water dripping down his muscular chest. The sun glinting off his tan skin, I was in awe, "Sorry, can you hand me my towel?"

He reached out and I quickly hand it to him. I rolled over onto my stomach as he took a seat next to me. My head was resting on my folded arms and facing away from him, but I could still feel him staring at me.

I turned to him and smiled, "See something you like?" _Oh god, did I really just say that? Shit!_ Instantly my mind was flooded with visions of Edward and me on his kitchen table. _Damn it, look away, look away Bella._

I couldn't, I was frozen. _Is he..is he blushing?_ I smiled at the reaction I had gotten, and was now flying 10 feet high. He laid back on the lounger and folded his arms behind his head. _God, he's beautiful. Can guys be beautiful? _

He sighed, "It really is a beautiful day out." _You have no idea_.

"It sure is," I was thankful for my sunglass being so dark that he couldn't notice me blatantly staring at his half naked body.

"So…I was thinking, maybe tonight…we could…I don't know, go out to dinner or something." He turned his head towards me.

I smiled, "Sure, that would be nice, I'm sure the guys don't have anything planned."

He sighed again, this time running his hand through his hair, "I kind of…meant just you… and me." _WHAT! Is he asking me out? No, there's no way. _But we did always go out and eat dinner as friends.

I raised myself up onto my elbows, "Are you asking me out Mr. Cullen?" _Where did that come from?_

He chuckled, "maybe I am, are you saying yes?" _Hell yes!_

"Sure," I laid back down, trying to act as nonchalant as possibly, though my stomach was doing summersaults.

"It's a date then," with that, he got up and ran to where the others were playing volleyball.

I had to distract myself, I popped my headphones back in and tried to drown out my thoughts with the music…

**A/N: So there you have it, I am still a little new to writing all this lemony stuff, so I hope it was ok for you guys. I didn't know where to end this one, so I decided to be a tease and leave you hanging...How's their date going to go?...You'll just have to wait and see...**

**Anyways...You know what to do, click that little button down there and share your thoughts! As always, you guys are awesome and thanks for sticking with me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

The ride home was so silent, but I couldn't keep the cheesiest grin off my face. Edward and I were finally going to get to talk about everything. And for the strangest reason, I wasn't the least bit nervous.

I was in my own little world and there was nothing anyone could do to bring me down. As soon as we were dropped off, I sprinted to my room, desperately trying to find something appropriate for tonight.

I didn't know where we were going, so I decided to look as sexy, but casual as possible. I was going to look good for him. I was deep in my closet when someone cleared their throat. "Uh hem…"

I spun around, "Geez Ali, don't scare me like that." I walked out and sat on the edge of my bed next to her. "What's up?"

She was looking nervously at the floor, instantly I was worried. She was never nervous, but always bubbly and energetic. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Ali, it's ok. You can tell me, whatever it is."

She sighed, "I…I think, god I don't know how to say this." No my head was reeling, was it about Edward? I hadn't told either of them of our date, did she know, or worse, did she know something I didn't?

My anxiousness taking over me, "Just spit it out!" _Ugh_, there was a pause, she looked at me, "sorry, whenever you're ready."

"Well, I think…I'm in love with Jasper…" she was looking at the floor again. AW…

"OH Ali, that's great." I was completely relieved and happy for her. But why did she seem worried? "Wait, is that what's wrong?"

"I, think so. I don't know. I mean, what do I do? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if we get into this huge fight and our friendship suffers or worse all of you are dragged into it and…" she trailed off, I was starting to fume.

"Hey! You listen to me," I grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards me. "He loves you; I see it in his eyes. The way he lights up when you walk into a room, the way you seem to be in a world all your own when you are together." She closed her eyes and hung her head, "Don't you remember us having this similar conversation about a certain someone and myself?"

She nodded, "and what did you tell me?" I released her shoulders and waited for her response.

"That whatever happens happens, and to live in the moment, because it may be the only ones we have to truly be happy." She finally looked at me, a small smile playing at her lips.

"So…don't you think those are some wise words? And don't you think you deserve as much happiness yourself? Let me ask you this, does Jasper make you happy?" She nodded her head vigorously, "Ok then, go for it and what happens happens."

She smiled at me, the evidence of tears were still in her eyes, "thanks Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you." She slowly turned to get up, "by the way," she turned to me again, "what the hell were you tearing up your closet for?"

She glanced around the room, my dresses and tops and shoes were strewn about, "it looks like a damn tornado hit in your room." She giggled.

"Oh, that. I was just trying to reorganize my closet. I wanted to look at what I had to take with me when it's time for the book tour." Why was it getting easier and easier to lie to her?

"Oh, did you want some help?" _I would love it! I have no idea what to wear in this situation_. But I couldn't let her know about Edward, not yet. I had to see where this night led, if it was going to go further, and then I would be able to tell the girls.

"No, it's ok. I don't have much else to go through. You go and do whatever it is you were planning. Maybe even go out with Jasper…" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh heartily.

With that, Alice turned on her heel and walked off, "I might just have to…"

I giggled; they were going to be a cute couple. Not all raunchy like Em and Rose. Not finding anything but a cute pair of skin tight skinny jeans and my Jimmy Choo's, which added almost 5 inches to my ever short height. Now for the shirt…

"What to wear, what to wear…" I tapped my finger on my mouth and thought. I looked at the contents of my closet laid out in front of me. The only thing I thought would be sexy but cute was my off white top with a deep v-neck which hugged my breasts but then flowed out.

It hung just under the belt loops of my jeans, which were going to show off my bottom nicely. I got dressed and went into the bathroom to touch up my makeup and curl my hair. Once I was done, I slipped on my heels and went to my full length mirror. I twirled, checking myself in the mirror one last time.

I walked to the front door and was met with a whistle. "Hot date, Bella?"

I turned to find Jasper sitting on the couch, turned with his arm resting on the back looking at me. "No, just going out for drinks with my publicist." _God, why am I lying all of a sudden?_ "To talk about the upcoming book tour."

He nodded politely, "Oh, I thought maybe…nothing, never mind. Have fun." He waved and turned his attention back to his TV. I couldn't just let that one go.

I was sitting next to him now, "What is it Jasper?" He knows how I hate it when someone starts to say something and then just says never mind. Just say it, you already started…

"Oh," I guess my being next to his startled him a bit, "I just thought…that since…Edward was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, while trying to get ready…and you, looking like that, going out, that maybe…you two were going out on a date or something."

My jaw dropped for the briefest of seconds, was that hitting the nail on the head or what? I laughed, trying to maintain my composure, "what would make you think that?"

"Huh, Oh...nothing I guess." I was pleading for him to tell me with my eyes, "well, it's just, you two seemed so chummy lately, and I don't know...Anyways, it's whatever." _Chummy, did he just say chummy_. How did we seem chummy?

"Oh, well, nope." Trying to act as casual as possible, I picked myself up and headed out the door. "See ya later Jazz!"

_Good god, how the hell_, well I guess it was kind of easy to put two and two together. All the factors leading up to this; me sleeping at his house last night, the dancing and body shots, the beach…who wouldn't be able to figure it out? I only hope my cover story works.

I was in my car, well on my way to the restaurant. Edward and I had agreed to meet there, as not to draw attention to the fact that we were going out, alone, together. Even though we had done it many times before, this was different. I didn't want the girls to know that this was happening if, by chance, things went wrong.

Before I knew it, I was there. I got out of the car and gave the valet my keys. Oh how I loved LA, not having to search all day for a parking spot because of the wonderful valet. I rushed into the restaurant, unable to control my excitement. As I got closer to the hostess, my pace slowed and I straightened my clothes out.

"Hi," she glanced up at me, "I'm actually meeting someone, I think the reservation is under Cullen."

She looked at her list, "Yes, your party has already arrived, follow me please." Suddenly, my stomach flip flopped, _is this really happening?_

She turned and led me to where the most glorious man on earth was sitting, reading his menu. He looked up at our approaching figures and my mouth dropped.

He was smoldering, his hair looked like he had just had a good romp in the hay, and his black sweater clung to him, accentuating his toned arms and chest. He got up and I couldn't help but glance downward…_shit, stop ogling him and sit down!_

He smiled and I returned it with my own as I sat. _Sexy ass man_… "I'm really glad you decided to do this." He was looking at me with the most intense expression on his face. "You look…absolutely stunning."

I blushed at his words, "Thank you, I must say…you clean up nicely yourself." I laughed, trying to ease my own tension. The nerves were building and I couldn't figure out why.

The waiter arrived, Edward took care to order us a bottle of wine while we looked over the menu some more. I was happily reading the menu when I heard him gasp. I shot my head up, "What is it?"

His gaze was towards the entrance of the restaurant. I reluctantly followed it…_Oh fuck me!_ My eyes were met with those of Alice and Jasper._ DAMN!_

Alice's mouth was slightly agape, but Jasper was now grinning at me. My jaw was practically hitting the floor. I quickly turned to Edward, "Shit… I told Jazz I was meeting my publicist."

He laughed, "Well, we could just tell them I am your publicist…" I couldn't help but laugh, his laughter was so contagious.

"Oh shut up. They _know_ you're not my publicist." He sighed again.

"This is true." He looked at me again, "We don't have to do this, you know, if you don't want. We can leave. It's ok, I mean…" He looked hurt.

"No, god Edward, no. It's not that, it's just…I just wanted to be us, for once."

That half crooked grin was plastered over his face once more, "Here they come." _Damn_, I was hoping they would just go to their table. But what do you know, the one next to ours was completely empty, and set for two.

"Well, well, well…" Jasper was standing right over me, "what a coincidence, Bella." He chuckled before taking his seat at the table.

"Yeah" I mumbled, _freaking coincidence indeed_. "Alice," I nodded at her as she took her seat across from Jasper. I shot Edward a look that said, 'well there went our date'. He nodded, silently agreeing with me. Thankfully, the waiter arrived with our wine and we quickly ordered.

"So, Bella," _great, here it comes_, "I thought you said you were meeting your publicist?"

_Damn, damn, damn, think quick_…"Uh, yeah…well something came up, and we rescheduled…I already had the reservation so I just called Edward to see if he wanted to grab something to eat." I glanced at Edward, who seemed to be supressing his laughter, though I could see him shake every now and again. _Ass_...

He shot me the sarcastic "Uh huh" and went back to his menu. Our tables were close enough that it could have been a double date. Which, I guess, in a matter of speaking, it had now become. I felt Alice hit my arm and glance towards the bathroom.

"Will you excuse me," I got up and walked off to the bathroom, feeling Alice wasn't too far behind, I thought of hiding in the stall. But I knew she would just find a way in or a way to get me out.

We got to the bathroom and Alice began her interrogation, "What the hell, Bella. Is _this_ why you tore up your closet earlier? Why couldn't you just tell me you were going out with him? I could have helped."

I sighed and looked in the mirror, "I didn't want to tell anyone, in case…In case, this, whatever this is, didn't work out. That way, I could have spared myself the embarrassment of making a fool of myself."

She sighed, "How many times are we going to have this conversation, in one day, no less?" She grabbed my arm, "Bella, we all know how you two feel about each other. Just go with it, like you said earlier, if he makes you happy, why fight it?"

"I'm not fighting it. I just...didn't want to get my hopes up." I leaned against the sink and swirled my foot around on the floor.

She sighed again. "Ok, well, let's head back out there before they come looking for us." I nodded and followed her out the door. I looked to find that Edward and Jasper were deep in conversation.

As we approached, they quickly stopped their whispering and turned to us. Edward shot me his crooked grin and had me swooning for the second time tonight. Damn him and all his fineness.

The rest of the night was held in awkward silence and before I knew it, we were outside and I was handing my ticket to the valet. "Bella."

I turned to meet those piercing green eyes once more, "I'm really sorry this night didn't go…exactly as planned. Would you like to follow me to my house and we can go for a drive, or something?"

_Finally, a chance to talk to him, alone!_ I nodded, "sure, I'll follow you." _Anywhere_…

**A/N: I know, this was short, but I'm going to be busy the next few days and didn't know when I'd get the chance to update again. So, I hope you liked it, even though their date was ruined. Sorry... Anyways, lemme know what you though! I'll try and update ASAP! Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

We got to the beach and carried the stuff down to the chairs for the girls. They were laying out their towls and stripping and I couldn't watch anymore. I grabbed the football and threw it in Emmett's general direction.

He had to dive to catch it, sending sand every which way. I laughed, "Damn Edward, what was that?" He got up and dusted himself off. I ran a little ways down the beach to distance myself from the now near naked Bella.

Our section of the beach was nearly empty, odd for a weekend, but whatever. I couldn't help but steal glances at Bella as she lay, tanning and listening to her music. She was so beautiful, but her in a bikini was just doing something to me.

We had been tossing the football for a while and Emmett decided to go on a walk with Rose. Jasper was teaching Alice the finer points of beach volleyball and I had to cool off. I jumped into the ocean and let the water cool me off. I decided it was now or never.

I got out and walked right over to her. She looked like she was asleep and I had startled her. The water from my hair had dropped onto her and was now trickling down her stomach and into the waistband of her bikini. Oh to be that drop of water.

"What the hell." She sat up and looked at me.

She stared for a moment before I spoke, staring back, "Sorry, can you hand me my towel?" I extended my arm waiting for her to hand it to me. She leaned over and grabbed it, she handed it to me and laid back down, rolling onto her stomach.

She looked away from me and I flopped down onto Alice's chair. I couldn't help but stare at her, her lean body laying there, shinning from the suntan oil, her butt sticking up a bit. Her nice round, plump…Damn it, grandma, old men, baseball…

Her head was resting on her shoulders and her hair was falling in waves hiding her face from me. She turned to face me, "See something you like?" _Holy shit, did she just say that?_

I couldn't help but blush as she smiled and I had to look away from her. I laid back on the chair and folded my arms behind my head, trying to act as if she hadn't completely stunned me with what just came out of her mouth.

I sighed, "It really is a beautiful day out." _And so are you_…

"It sure is," she was still facing me, and I could hear something else in her words, there was a tone I hadn't even heard from her before. _Well, it's now or never_…

"So…I was thinking, maybe tonight…we could…I don't know, go out to dinner or something." Finally turning my head to look at her.

She was smiling, "Sure, that would be nice, I'm sure the guys don't have anything planned." I sighed again. _Damn, the one time I have enough courage to ask her out, she thinks I want everyone else to come._

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of a way to phrase what I wanted to say correctly, "I kind of…meant just you… and me." I wanted her to know that I wanted it to be more than just two friends going out to dinner, but would she notice?

She propped herself on her elbows and my eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts, I quickly glanced at her face, "Are you asking me out Mr. Cullen?" _Is she flirting?_

I chuckled, "maybe I am, are you saying yes?" _Please say yes_…

"Sure," She laid back down and I had to get out of there before she changed her mind.

"It's a date then," I quickly got up and found where everyone was playing beach volleyball and joined them. I kept an eye on her most of the rest of the day and before I knew it, we were all ready to leave.

The day had literally flown by and before I knew it, I was home frantically searching for something nice to wear for my first date with Bella.

"God, I don't know why I'm acting like this…It's not like I haven't been out with her before." I mumbled under my breath while digging around in my dresser for something presentable.

"What's that, bro?" I spun around.

"Oh, huh? Wha-Nothing." I turned to my dresser again. Sighing, unable to find anything suitable to wear I went to my closet.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Jasper and Emmett were both standing in my doorway.

"Nothing Em, shit." _Shit, don't let them know about the date. You'll never live this down._

"You just seem out of it. Why are you running around here like a crazy person?" Jasper added, folding his arms across his chest.

"No reason. Hey, by chance, do you guys have plans later?" I returned to my closet, I found my nice black sweater and a nice dark pair of jeans. I threw them on my bed and looked at the guys.

Their expressions were wary, "Do you have a date with Jess or something?" Emmett came in and leaned against my dresser.

"Yeah, something like that." I turned away from them, not wanting to let anything slip. If this night didn't go as I planned, I don't know what I would do.

"You never act like this, though. You're always so calm and collected before a date." Jasper added, now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, well. You never answered me about your plans for tonight…" I added, quickly trying to draw their attention away from me.

"I think Rose and I are going to a movie and then back to her place. Why?" Maybe I can get Bella to stay again tonight. Something about waking up to her was just amazing. I wanted to wake up to her everyday.

"I might be doing something later on." Jasper added, quickly getting up from my bed and moving towards the door.

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious." I paused, "Well, I should probably shower and get ready."

They nodded and left my room. I was still a little frantic; I only had less than an hour to be showered and ready and at the restaurant to meet Bella. I ran to the door, shut it and locked it. I didn't need any more interruptions.

I quickly hopped in the shower and let the hot water sooth my nerves. I was a little sore from all the volleyball and what not on the beach earlier and the shower was helping me tremendously.

My mind quickly wandered to Bella, lounging in the sun, in nothing but a bikini. Her long, beautiful legs, just aching to have me between them again; her nice tight stomach, yearning for my kisses; and her breasts, barely covered and glorious.

I had to stop thinking about her, or my hot shower would soon become a cold one. I turned the water off once fresh and clean and dried off. I dressed and glanced at the clock,_ shit_, only 15 minutes until I had to be there.

I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet and darted out of my room. I ran down the stairs, skipping a good few of them on the way, damn near falling near the bottom,"_SHIT_," but quickly recovered.

I heard a chuckle as I approached the door; Emmett was sitting in the recliner and was laughing at my near fall. "Are you planning on getting laid or something, has it been that long?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you later! Have fun with Rose." I waved as walking out the door. The night air was nice, a little cool, but not too cold. I had little time to completely dry my hair; so I used nature's hair dryer. I rolled down all my windows and sped off to meet Bella.

I got there in record time, less than 10 minutes. I looked in the mirror once and tried to tame the mess of hair that was now flying in every direction. Finally satisfied, I got out and handed my keys to the valet.

Surprisingly, Bella hadn't arrived yet and I was seated first. I was starting to get impatient reading the mundane menu for the third time when I noticed people coming towards me. I looked up and she was a vision. I could only smile at her as I tried to remember the manners my mom had taught me and stood up to greet her.

She smiled; she was absolutely gorgeous, "I'm really glad you decided to do this." I couldn't help but feel the desire for her raise higher. "You look," I tried to find the right words, "absolutely stunning."

I stared at her, but tried to make it less awkward by looking at my menu, _was she blushing?_ "Thank you, I must say…you clean up nicely yourself." she laughed, slightly pulling me from my thoughts. How I loved her laugh, though, I couldn't help but feel as though she was nervous.

The waiter had come to our table and I ordered a bottle of wine. I knew she liked white, so I tried to order one she would like. I had already decided what I wanted while I waited, so I just watched her look over the menu. She made slight noises as she looked it over, obviously finding something that might be appetizing when I noticed two familiar figures walk to the hostesses stand.

I gasped, and Bella shot her head up, "What is it?" I couldn't say anything.

She slowly turned her head to where I was looking. _Now we're fucked!_ This is exactly how I wanted the night to end up. Of all the restaurants in LA, this is the one they choose to come to on their first date. _What the hell?_

I internally smacked myself on the head. _Damn_. Alice's mouth opened in shock, and Jasper was just grinning. Oh how I wanted to slap that damn smirk off his face.

Just then, Bella turned to me and whispered, "Shit… I told Jazz I was meeting my publicist."

I laughed a little, trying to ease the tension. "Well, we could just tell them I am your publicist…" Bella giggled a little.

"Oh shut up. They know you're not my publicist." I sighed.

"This is true." I looked at her, "We don't have to do this, you know, if you don't want. We can leave. It's ok, I mean…" I knew she didn't want to be here anymore. _God, why am I so dense?_

"No, god Edward, no. It's not that, it's just…I just wanted to be us, for once."

I couldn't help but smile at her words; she wanted to be with me, alone. "Here they come." _Please don't sit near us, please don't sit near us…Fuck me!_ Figures the only damn table in the place would be the one right next to us. Damn it all to hell!

"Well, well, well…" Jasper was now hovering over Bella, "what a coincidence, Bella." He chuckled and sat down, practically next to me. Looked like we were on a damn double date or something. This night was not going at all how I planned it.

"Yeah" Bella said, "Alice," as Alice sat down, I noticed Bella look at me. I could tell what she was trying to say, and I could only nod in agreement. Our night was now ruined.

The waiter came then, and we ordered.

"So, Bella," Jasper began, "I thought you said you were meeting your publicist?"

"Uh, yeah…well something came up, and we rescheduled…I already had the reservation so I just called Edward to see if he wanted to grab something to eat." Nice recover.

There was a slight air of sarcasm in Jasper's "Uh huh" as he looked back at his menu.

"Will you excuse me," I barely heard before Bella got up and walked towards the bathroom, Alice hot on her trail. _God, please don't say anything Jasper._

They were barely through the door and he turned to me, placing his menu on the table and leaning in. "So…is Jess code word for Bella or something." He laughed.

"Oh shut up. No, it's not. This is actually our first date, and now…I don't know what it is." I sighed, running my hand through my hair, "what the hell are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well," he paused, looking at the bathroom, "this is our first date too."

"Oh, looks like there is going to have to be a Plan B in order to save the night, huh?" I laughed.

He only nodded; a serious look appeared on his face. "Plan B, right. But, Edward…why didn't you just say you were going out on a date with Bella?"

I sighed again, "I just didn't want to tell you guys and then something go wrong and nothing come of it and have to be teased mercilessly the rest of my life." I couldn't handle that too.

"Oh…" he looked down at the floor.

"And since we're on the subject of secrets, why is this the first I'm hearing of you and Alice?" I smirked, having taken the attention off of me. Jasper was now blushing.

"I uh…I don't know. It just happened. I think it's been building for a while now, though." He quickly turned to the bathroom and the girls were almost to our tables.

I quickly smiled, trying to tell her nothing was wrong and she looked content. Our food arrived, and there wasn't much to talk about with those two right next to us, so we just ate in silence. I couldn't help but notice that they did too.

We were outside now, waiting for our cars and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take holding it in and her not knowing any longer. I had to tell her, and if she didn't feel the same, at least I could move on. Hopefully…

"Bella." She turned, her eyes looking straight through to my soul, "I'm really sorry this night didn't go…exactly as planned. Would you like to follow me to my house and we can go for a drive, or something?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

She nodded, "Sure, I'll follow you." _Thank god!_

I was so excited that she still wanted to be with me, alone, that I didn't realize I had lost her. I wasn't worried, though. She knew the way. I pulled up to the curb, waiting for her. A few minutes went by and I began to get worried. Where the hell is she? I wasn't speeding that fast…

15 minutes later, nothing, she still hadn't arrived. Now I was worried. I quickly grabbed my cell phone, scrolled to her number and hit send. After the fourth ring, her voicemail came on…

**A/N: A cliffhanger, I know, you all hate me for it. But i accept it...Well, I guess your all wondering where she is and why isn't she answering her damn phone. I guess you'll just have to come back to find out. **

**Oh, and please review. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so I know it has been a long time since I last updated, but a lot of things happened at once. Mid-terms and getting project ready for my class and stuff like that...Anyways... I have to give some props to my girl simplysoo for helping me out with this chapter. I know you guys have been waiting for this one, so I won't make you wait any longer. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I just play with the wonderful characters S. Meyer created, they are hers and hers alone...**

_Previously on I Wanna Be…_

_"Bella." She turned, her eyes looking straight through to my soul, "I'm really sorry this night didn't go…exactly as planned. Would you like to follow me to my house and we can go for a drive, or something?" Please say yes, please say yes._

_She nodded, "Sure, I'll follow you." Thank god!_

_I was so excited that she still wanted to be with me, alone, that I didn't realize I had lost her. I wasn't worried, though. She knew the way. I pulled up to the curb, waiting for her. A few minutes went by and I began to get worried. Where the hell is she? I wasn't speeding that fast…_

_15 minutes later, nothing, she still hadn't arrived. Now I was worried. I quickly grabbed my cell phone, scrolled to her number and hit send. After the fourth ring, her voicemail came on…_

EPOV

It was nearly an hour after I hadn't heard anything from Bella and I was steady pacing the floor of my living room. _Where could she be? I hope she is ok_…Just then, my cell phone began ringing.

Hoping it was Bella, I frantically dug into my pocket to retrieve it. I sighed, it was Jasper. "Hey Jazz, what's up?" There was a long breath on the other end of the phone and I could hear people in the background.

"Hey Edward…Listen man, where are you right now?" His voice sounded shaky and I could immediately tell that something was off.

"At home, pacing our living room floor, waiting for Bella; she was following me here and I lost her…" I trailed off, lost in my own world, wondering where Bella could be.

"Look man…" he sighed again, "hang on a sec," I heard what sounded like his hand covering the receiver of his phone and muffled voices. Finally he returned, "Edward, you there?"

"Yeah man, what's up?" I was really beginning to get frustrated.

"So, I think you should sit down." _huh, why would he want me to sit down?_

"Look man, I don't know what's up but could you spit it out already, I am still trying to get a hold of Bella." I was getting pissed, the longer I was on the phone with him, the less time I had to try and get a hold of her.

"That's kind of why I called. Look, Em is on his way to the house to get you…" He trailed off again, his voice barely a whisper.

"What, why the hell is coming to get me… What's going on Jasper?" A knot was forming in the pit of my stomach and I had an ominous feeling about what he was about to tell me.

"Ok, well, Bella…she…she," his voiced cracked and I just knew something terrible happened. "She got into an accident, drunk driver, and she's at the hospital and she…she is in a coma."

I couldn't comprehend the words that were just spoken to me. I dropped the phone and my legs crumpled underneath me. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. _Bella was in an accident._ She was hurt, and there was nothing I could do for her.

I could faintly hear Jasper yelling my name from my phone, but my body became numb and I couldn't move to grab it. Suddenly, Emmett came through the door and rushed to me. I could hear him talking to Jasper and he snapped the phone shut, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Edward, man, are you ok? I'm going to take you to the hospital, everyone is there and they thought it was best if I came and got you." I looked up at him, the tears were still streaking down my face and I couldn't manage to wipe them away.

He reached down to help me up, but I was still limp. He had to all but carry me to the car and help me in.

The drive to the hospital seemed like it took forever. We finally got there and he dropped me off at the entrance, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were outside waiting for me.

Their eyes were red and puffy from crying and Alice was still shaking, Jasper had a comforting arm around her. I got out of the car, finally able to move on my own. Rosalie broke down when she saw me. In all my years of knowing her, she never cried in front of me, once.

I went to her and took her in my arms; I knew we had to be strong, for Bella. "Shh, Rose, Bella is going to be fine, I'm sure of it." I paused, pulling away to look at her. She gave a weak smile and nodded. I quickly grabbed my other two friends and pulled them into our embrace.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Jasper managed as he pulled away and grabbed Alice's arm, slightly tugging it. She nodded and I kept my arm around Rosalie's shoulders as we walked inside.

As soon as we did, I was hit with the smell of the hospital. In all the times I came to visit my dad at work, I never got used to it. "Who's the doctor that is treating her, how did all this happen?" I had so many questions; but those were the two that seemed the most important.

Jasper turned to look at me, once we were in the waiting room. "It looks like she was going through a green light when this drunk driver in an SUV t-boned her driver's side. He didn't make it. Your dad is the one who is treating her, actually." I could feel a little of my tension ease at the knowledge of my father being the one who was treating her.

I had to see her, be there for her, "Is she allowed any visitors?"

Alice looked at me, something I didn't recognize flashed across her face, but it was quickly replaced. She laid a reassuring hand on my arm, "She is allowed visitors, just one at a time, for now. We haven't seen her yet, though." She paused, and instantly I wondered how she hadn't managed to see Bella yet, or Rose for that matter. Knowing them, I'm sure they would have demanded to see her, make sure she was at least somewhat ok.

I gave her a questioning look, and Rose chimed in, "Jake's in there with her, he was there at the time of the accident...It was mere coincidence that he witnessed the whole thing." _What the hell…Jacob?_

I was suddenly fuming, if I hadn't sped off in my excitement, maybe none of this would be happening. "I have to see her. Where's my dad?"

"I think he is in his office, thought I'm not too sure on that." Jasper said as he looked to the floor. I took off, in search of my father; I needed answers on Bella's condition. I had to know exactly what was wrong with her.

I took the elevator up to the floor where my dad's office was, I walked to his door. It was shut, so I politely knocked on it before peeking my head in. He was sitting at his desk, looking down at some paperwork, "Come in," he sighed.

I made my way into his office and took the chair in front of his desk; he looked up and sighed once more. I put my head in my hands and breathed in deep. How had everything gone so wrong? Bella was with me only a couple of hours ago, and now she was here, lying in a hospital bed, in a coma.

I could hear my dad as he made his way up from his desk and over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. He sighed once more, "Son, I know what you must be going through. But, I think Bella is going to be fine. We just have to monitor her and wait for her to come out of her coma."

I looked up at him; I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. But, this time, I didn't push it. He had known Bella just as long as we had, he was like her second father, and I knew he loved her like a daughter. I knew this was killing him as much as it was me.

I stood up, "Dad, do you think it's ok if I see her?" I paused and ran a hand through my hair, "I know that Jake's in there with her, but I just thought…"

He grabbed my shoulder, a supportive gesture he did sometimes, "Come on son, I'll take you to her."

We got up and headed towards the elevator and I was beginning to feel a little anxious. I hadn't seen Bella yet, but I began to wonder how bad the accident really was, how serious her injuries were, and what she would look like helpless in that hospital bed.

We approached her door, and through the window I could see Jacob looking distraught. He was sitting by her bed, holding her hand, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me. I waited for my dad to go in, he said a few words to Jake, who in turn looked at me as I waited patiently to see her.

Soon after, my dad walked out, "He's just…just give him a minute…You going to be ok?" I nodded, afraid that I would break down if I tried to speak. He patted me on the back once more and left me.

I watched Jacob as he knelt down and kissed Bella on the forehead, a gesture I knew that meant he still cared for her. He walked out and turned to look at me, "You can go in now." His words had a slight edge to them, had he know about Bella and I? I simply nodded and slowly made my way into the room.

I was still afraid to see her, to see how really hurt she was and that there was nothing I could do to help her. In a way, I was thankful that Jake was there. That someone she knew had been there to help her, because I don't know what I would have done if that were me that had found her.

I rounded the curtain that was partially covering her and gasped when I saw her. I couldn't fight back the tears that were forming as I walked up to the side of her bed to take in her face. There were scratches everywhere, and bandages on her neck and she was hooked up to an oxygen machine, there were IV's that were going into her right arm annd saw that her left was in a cast and I lost it.

I sat in the chair, previously occupied by Jacob, and put my head in my hands and sobbed. There was nothing I could do for her, and she was in a coma, who knew how long it would be before she woke up. I had to be strong for her, but there was nothing I could do, no one could do, to get her out of this situation. _Damn that drunk driver._

Just then, there was a knock on the door, I looked up as I wiped the tears that streaked my face. It was a nurse, she had a tray in her hands and when I looked up she gave me a gentle smile.

I couldn't smile back as she walked in and set the tray down, "I'm sorry, but I have to change her bandages." She looked towards the door, as if to signal me to leave.

"Do you think I could stay?" I looked at Bella once more and grabbed her hand, feeling as helpless as ever. She nodded and I sat back down in the chair to let her go to work.

"I'm really sorry…about your girlfriend." She was lowering Bella's blanket and instantly I wondered why.

"Oh…she's not my girlfriend. She's one of my oldest and best friends." I sighed and looked at her; she was supposed to be my girlfriend.

"Oh?" her voice was a little higher pitched as I took a peek at what she was doing. She had adjusted Bella's gown so that her stomach was showing. There was a bandage there that was almost soaked in blood, as she removed it, I gasped.

There was a long gash along the side of Bella's stomach; I could see that there were already stitches in place. She quickly dressed her wound and covered her once more. I sighed and watched as she redid the bandages along Bella's neck.

When she was done, she turned to me and smiled. I nodded, thinking she was going to leave. "I'm Tanya; by the way, just buzz me if you need anything." I nodded once more and she left.

There was a knock at the door, I looked up to see who it was, and it was the rest of the gang. Alice walked in first, "Your dad said it would be ok if we came to see her." She rounded the curtain and gasped when she saw Bella.

Jasper was quick to follow her and hold on to her, she was sobbing now. I couldn't help but feel even more helpless to this situation.

Visiting hours were coming to a close, but I didn't' want to leave. I wanted to be the one who was here when, if, she woke up. The realization settled on me that Bella might not wake up.

As everyone left, I told my father that I was staying the night. I sat back in the chair and watched her as she lay there. I tried to be strong, but I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I broke down once more, this time uninterrupted.

At some point during the night, I must have fallen asleep. I awoke to the sun shining in the room and the sound of the TV on. My eyes were adjusting to the light when I heard a slight sigh.

Thinking it was Bella, that she was awake, I looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed, and that's when I noticed Jacob sitting in the chair on the other side of her bed, holding her hand. Anger was clouding my better judgment, and this was becoming more awkward.

I got up and stretched, releasing the tension in my muscles from sleeping in a chair most of the night. "How is she?" I asked, hoping to get an update since I had been sleeping most of the night.

"Her conditions the same, they came in about an hour ago to change her bandages." He sighed again, looking at Bella. I could tell he still cared for her, but I didn't know what to do.

Technically, they were only on a break; and technically, I never really told Bella how I felt. Maybe this was fate, telling me that it wasn't meant to be; that I should move on with my life and let her go.

My mind was thinking this, but my heart wouldn't let me let her go. There was no way I was giving up without a fight. She didn't know it now, but when she did wake up, she would.

A few days had passed, and Bella was still in a coma. Her wounds, minus the severe one in her side, were healing nicely. Inevitably, life had to go on, meaning I could only visit Bella when I was free from work.

**A/N: OK...Let me have it, how bad do you guys hate me right now?**

**There were a few directions that I could have taken after that last chapter, but I had a really tough time trying to decide. I had even wrote out another version of what happened, it was less mean than this one was, but I chose this one. Which is also another reason this one took so long to hash out. Again, I thank my girl simplysoo for helping me out with this chapter. **

**As you all know, I love your feedback. Even if it's bad, I welcome it. So you know what to do...Much Love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I just play with the wonderful characters S. Meyer created, they are hers and hers alone...**

EPOV

_Asshole! Why did he have to be so damn cocky?_ Thank god Jasper was here to keep me sane or I would seriously smack that smile right off his arrogant face. We had been visiting Bella in shifts and today we all seemed to have the time off to come and see her.

_Yippee!_ Not that I wasn't happy to see Bella, to know that she was recovering nicely, even though she was still in a coma. It had been a week since her accident and it was starting to take a toll on everyone. I had to stay strong for Bella, though. I came every chance I could and read to her. I didn't know what to read to her, so I just read her manuscript of her newest novel.

I had brought my keyboard, and played for her when I didn't think it would disrupt the other patients at the hospital.

I couldn't take it anymore, it had been 3 hours with him, in this tight space, and there was barely any room for us and his ego. Feeling a little smothered, I decided I would come back later, after I knew Jacob was gone.

I said my goodbye's to everyone that mattered and left. It wasn't long until I heard Jasper trying to catch up to me.

"How are you holding up man?" he asked, patting me on the shoulder. I shrugged, _what could I say? "The love of my life is there, in that hospital bed, in a coma and there is nothing I can do to help her. Nothing anyone could do, and who knows how long she will be in it?"_

He nodded, like he read my mind and immediately understood what I was going through. We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.

…

Jacob was sitting in the chair by Bella's bed, like he had been every chance he could get. Edward and Jasper had just left and Jacob was finally alone. A few hours later, he drifted off to sleep.

BPOV

I woke up to a blinding light, with a beeping noise in the room. I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the harsh lighting of the room. Finally adjusted, I scanned the room.

I felt a warm sensation in my right hand like someone was holding it; I looked to it and saw a very tan hand there. My eyes gazed upward to find the person holding my hand asleep. _Who the hell is that?_

I tried to sit up a little better, to get comfortable on the somewhat hard mattress of the bed. There was a sharp pain in my side and I groaned at the feeling of it.

"Bella," my eyes met his deep brown ones in an instant. He knew me, but I didn't know him. "Oh my god, Bella, let me get Carlisle." He got up and kissed my forehead and started towards the door.

_What happened to me? Why am I here?_ It was like I was having an out of body experience, watching from the outside and there were no answers to my questions. And I had a lot of questions.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone had come into my room. I looked at the approaching man who was being followed by the one who had just left me.

I couldn't place it, but he seemed oddly familiar, but his face looked so sad. He approached the bed, grabbed something off the end of my bed and began inspecting the machines I was hooked up to.

Once he was finished, he placed my chart on the bedside table and inspected me. "Hey sweetheart, it's good to see those beautiful eyes of yours." _Odd, what kind of doctor talks to his patient like that?_ This man was young and good looking, and I would have been flattered any other time, but wait…

He must have noticed the questioning look on my face and quickly shuffled to check my arm and look at my face. "Um…I don't know how to say this, but I don't know any other way… Who are you two?" I looked up at their faces; the darker, younger one looked like he was in pain, the doctor looked shocked at first, then as if something dawned on him, his expression returned to normal.

"Bella, you don't remember me?" I shook my head, and looked out the window. They seemed so hurt by my reaction, _why was I so sad about knowing them?_ "I see."

I looked back at him, he was now writing something on his paper. "Well, I will have to send you to a neurologist and get him to check you out; this new symptom will need to be handled by a specialist." I nodded, still confused. _What symptom was he talking about? Why was a specialist needed, why couldn't he just tell me what I needed to know so I could leave?_

"Can I ask you a question first?" He had almost made it to the door, he paused a moment before turning around. His sad look was replaced by a smile as he made his way back to me.

"Sure, anything."

"How did I get here?"

He sighed and leaned against the side of the chair in front of me, "You were brought in after a car accident. You suffered severe trauma to your head, the accident also resulted in your arm being broken and the large laceration to your side." He sighed, and paused a moment before continuing. "You have been here, in a coma for just about a week now."

My mind was reeling, "A week?"

He nodded and continued, "Bella, you seem to have a form of amnesia, judging from your lack of memory that is. I am going to be assigning the best specialist to your case." I nodded once more, and he turned to leave, not before I heard him mumble something about an Edward.

_Who the hell is Edward?_ Lost in my thoughts once more, I was desperately trying to remember anything, anyone from my past. _Nothing._ I was quickly pulled out of my trance by a soft sigh by the other man that was still in my room.

I looked at him, he was leaning against the wall across from me, his head was down and his arms were folded across his chest. He seemed to be deep in thought as well; I coughed slightly, trying to get him to acknowledge me. The cough seemed to hurt more than help, I winced at the pain.

He was at my side in an instant, stroking my hair. I didn't know him, but I was immediately comforted by his small gesture. Before I knew it, he stopped and stepped away from the bed. He slowly eased himself into the chair that was facing me.

"I'm sorry, I know I should know who you are…but I can't seem to remember…I'm sorry." I looked out the window; I didn't want to see his reaction. _What if he was someone who held a really important place in my life? _Well, obviously he was or else he wouldn't have been here waiting for me to wake up.

I could hear him chuckle slightly, "Bella…" he sighed, "we actually, um…we…god, I don't know how to say this. Our situation is…well, let's just say it's complicated. We have been seeing each other for a while now." _Huh?_

"So…you're my boyfriend or something like that?" he nodded and I noticed how he looked off into the distance. _It really sucks that I can't remember anything!_ He really is a good looking man. Tall, tan, very muscular, but not scary muscular. I thought for a moment and laughed, "Well, can I at least have your name?"

He laughed with me, "Jacob."

We sat there in silence a while longer when a short girl with spiky black hair bounced into the room. "Oh Bella! I'm so glad you are awake. Carlisle called and told me you were, how are you feeling? I brought your clothes and they said you would be ready to come home soon. I'm so happy you are ok." This girl had some spunk; she was talking so fast I barely understood her.

It made me sad that I couldn't remember her. "I'm sorry, but…I don't remember you." The look on her face made me hate myself. She quickly replaced it with a smile, though.

"Yeah, Carlisle said something about your memory, but I was too excited that you were awake." She turned to look at the guy sitting in the chair and made a face I didn't recognize. "So, she has something like amnesia?" Her tone was a little off from earlier, a little more of an edge to it.

He turned to her, it felt like they were having this unspoken conversation, and I desperately wanted to be in on it. "Yeah, he is assigning a specialist to her case."

"Oh, well, hopefully you will remember _everything_ soon enough." I noticed her emphasis on everything and began to wonder what she could have been talking about.

"I'm sorry; do you think you could tell me your name?" I knew I would probably have to ask for it again, but I asked anyway.

"Oh, silly me, sorry, it's Alice." She smiled and began talking about calling everyone and letting them know I was awake and coming home.

Then it hit me, home. Where was my home, would I have to recover on my own. Maybe Jacob and I were so far into our relationship that we lived together. "Um, Alice…where is home?"

She stopped messing with whatever was in her hands and came up to my bed, "You live in a house, with me and Rosalie. We have been roommates forever now, and we have known each other practically our whole lives." She smiled and put her hand on mine.

"Oh," I couldn't help but feel sad and awkward that I lived with people that weren't strangers, necessarily, but I didn't remember them.

A few hours later, everything was set. I had met the specialist and he gave me my instructions, and I was discharged. I was happy to be out of the hospital, but I was also a little reluctant to be going to the place I had been calling home for so long. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer of a day.

Thankfully I had Jacob and Alice there with me. I knew with them there, I would be ok. _Damn stupid amnesia!_

**A/N: OK...So, I just wanted to get this chapter out here for you guys. I am still a little unsure of where I want this story to go, although it seems clear where it's headed. But, I am still a little sketchy on some of the details. Anyways...Let me know your thoughts. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I just play with the wonderful characters S. Meyer created, they are hers and hers alone...**

**A/N: ok...so this is a little shorter, but i hope you like it! **

EPOV

I was called into the studio after I left the hospital with Jasper. Maybe this would take things off my mind. I had to drop Jasper off before I went into work and decided to shower and change.

"Dude, what's up?" Emmett practically yelled as I walked in and almost knocked him down. I didn't notice he was standing in the doorway and ran into him, literally.

"Oh, shit man, sorry. I didn't see you there." I ran my hand through my hair and made my way upstairs. I took a shower. I came out feeling a little better. My muscles were a little more relaxed, after sleeping in hospital chairs for the past week, the shower help sooth my aching body a little.

Feeling refreshed, I grabbed my clothes and quickly dressed. As I was leaving I went into Emmett's room, to let him know I was leaving. I could hear him talking to someone on the phone, but I didn't eavesdrop, "Hey Em, I have to go to work for a while. Let me know if anything changes with Bella."

He took the phone from his mouth, "Oh, yeah, will do." He returned to the phone and I was almost to the top of the stairs when I heard him yell my name.

I went back to his door, "yeah."

He had a weird expression on his face, "how are you holding up?"

I was instantly shocked, as close as we were with each other; I didn't think Emmett would ever be the one to ask how I was doing in this situation, or anything else emotional for that matter. I knew that the girls were on to how I felt about Bella, and Jasper definitely knew. I guess it was only a matter of time before Emmett knew, too.

"I'm just; I don't know…I guess I'm just like the rest of you. Hoping she'll wake up soon…" _so I can see those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers_. So I can tell her I was wrong to wait this long to tell her I loved her, that I never want to keep anything from her again.

He was standing in front of me now, _when did that happen?_ He put his hand on my shoulder, "I think there is more to it than that," he paused. "I think you love her, and you are thinking how much of a jackass you are that you never said anything." _Wow…did he have me pegged to a tee or what?_

I sighed, "When did you get so insightful?" he laughed and walked passed me to.

"Well, I know she is going to come through this," we were walking down the stairs now, "and when she does…you are going to tell her damn it! And we can be one big happy family." He flopped down on the couch and turned to me once more. "And Edward, I know you are worried about how she will feel…but I don't think you should worry so much."

_What? Did he know something I didn't?_ I was about to ask him when Rose came through the door, followed by Alice. I shook it off and decided I could talk to him later about it.

I had been in the studio for about 4 hours when my phone rang. It was Alice. "Hey Ali, what up?"

I could hear some mumbling in the background. _Oh god, something's wrong with Bella_. I remembered all too well the phone call I got from Jasper. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…Bella's awake." _Huh?_ My mind couldn't wrap itself around the news of Bella being awake. Before I knew it, I was out of the studio and on my way to my car, running. "She's, well, she's fine. She's healing nicely. It's just…" She paused again and my feet were slowing down.

"What is it Alice, tell me now." I was getting frustrated, why couldn't people just come out and say what they had to say?

"She's got, oh Edward," I could feel the sadness in her voice as she continued. "She has amnesia, Edward. She doesn't remember anyone." My mind was reeling.

"Amnesia?" I didn't know what else to say, I repeated it a few times before I snapped myself out of my trance. "Well, how long will it last?"

She sighed again, "your dad doesn't know. He says her memory can be gone for a while, and parts will come back slowly. But, we have to help her remember, we have to help her remember _everything_." _Why did she say it like that?_

"Ok, I'm on my way to the hospital now." I was in my car, since I had been in the studio alone, no one would miss me.

"No, don't worry. They are discharging her soon, and I am going to take her home." She paused again, "Edward, Jacob was here when she woke up. I don't think he told her _everything_ she needed to know."

That's why she said it like that earlier. _Did Jacob make her think they were still together?_ Now I was fuming. There was no way in hell I was going to let him make Bella think they were still a couple. _Damn it_. "Ok, well, I am going to your house then, I want to be there when she gets home. I'll stop by the house and get Em and Rose." I wanted to rip Jake's head off. This guy was an ass, and now he was keeping things from her when she was most vulnerable. I could kill him, I was so mad.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. We shouldn't be here too much longer."

"Ok, see you soon. Bye." I hung up and floored it to my house. There was no way I was going to let her continue to think that Jacob was her boyfriend.

**A/N: Well, like I said, it was a short chap...but I still would love it if you gave me some input. Let me know what you guys think should happen when they see each other for the first time since she woke up! I would love some feedback! Thanks! Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I just play with the wonderful characters S. Meyer created, they are hers and hers alone...**

**A/N: ok...so I know it has been a long ass time since I last updated, and for that I wanted to apologize. For those of you who are still with me and didn't get tired of waiting, I just wanted you to know that it took a lot to get this chapter out. I wanted to get it just right for all you lovely readers. I have to give some thanks to my friend Shelby for helping me get together some ideas for this and some upcomming chapters. Staying up with me until the wee hours of the morning brainstorming, thanks! **

**Anyways, I also wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, and continue to review. It means a lot to me to get all the words of encouragement that I do from you guys. I love you for it! Again, sorry for the wait, school and writer's block and such. Gah, anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I spent most of the ride home in silence, wondering where home was and trying to remember what my home looked like. Nothing came, though.

The scenery was whizzing by at an alarming rate. I was suddenly thankful for the fact that I chose to sit in the back, because Alice's driving was insane. Jake was brave enough to sit up front with her, though.

I was aimlessly staring out the window, trying to make out the blurs of the city as we drove through it; hoping I would be able to remember something from it. Nothing. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sounds of Jacob and Alice whispering.

"How fast was that guy going to have totaled her car like that?" Alice visibly shuddered as she said this.

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know, but he had to have been flying."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A 12 year old Bella was being pushed in a swing in a park near her home. The 12 year old bronze haired boy was smiling as he pushed her, taking in her giggles as she reached higher and higher._

_"C'mon Edward! Higher, I want to really fly!" She squealed as he pushed her a little higher._

_The young Edward laughed as she squealed in delight of being pushed farther into the air. Her face was slightly flushed and she was still laughing, his mouth turned up into a crooked smile._

_He started to push her a little gentler bringing her to a halt. She was now swinging her feet and shuffling her feet in the dirt as Edward took a seat in the next swing._

_He slowly started to swing back and forth, leaning back slightly, avoiding her eyes, "You know, Bella... I would fly with you anywhere," the last part barely above a whisper as his swing was slowly coming to a stop._

_She planted her feet firmly on the ground before looking at him. He was still avoiding her gaze. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard a deep laugh ringing in her ears._

_"Eddie! Bells! C'mon, I'm hungry and we're going to be late for dinner." She turned to see a fairly large boy with his hands on his hips and his curly brown hair blowing in the wind._

_She heard Edward sigh as she hopped off the swing. She turned to him, "C'mon Eddie, we don't want to keep Em waiting…You know how he gets." She reached her hand to him and he grabbed it._

_He smiled and raised himself up off the swing, not letting go of her hand as she dragged him to the bigger boy. Finally reaching them, the three walked out of the park._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Bella…Hello, Bells?" I turned to look at my door, which was now open with an impatient looking Alice tapping her foot and a hand on her hip. "We're home."

I got out of the car and immediately took in my surroundings. The house was beautiful. It wasn't too big, but not small either. I was just about to walk up to the door when I tripped on something and went flying face first to the ground.

I heard Jacob chuckle as he reached down to help me up, "I guess it's nice to know the amnesia didn't do anything to your clumsiness."

I winced slightly as he tried to help me up; my side was splitting with pain. "God, Bella, let's get you inside so you can take your medicine." Alice said hurriedly.

EPOV

I was starting to wear a hole in the floor with my pacing as we were waiting for Alice and Bella to come home. I heard the door knob turn and I turned and ran towards the front door.

I shook with anger when I saw it was only Jacob. I was about to rip him a new one for deceiving Bella when I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I immediately calmed. I turned to see Jasper and he patted my shoulder and smiled.

When I turned around again, Jacob was no longer there; the doorway was now occupied by Alice, trying to steady Bella. My instincts took over and I ran to her and took her from Alice, supporting her weight on me as I helped her through the door. What she said next, needless to say, shocked the hell out of me.

As I set her down on the couch, I looked at her face; there was an expression I couldn't recognize as she continued to stare at me before she smiled, "Thanks, Eddie."

_What the hell?_ I was shocked, stunned. _How could she possibly remember me? I thought she had amnesia?_ I think there were a few gasps made around the room, but I was too shocked to be sure. I must have had a strange expression on my face and was pulled out of my shock to hear her angelic voice once more.

"I'm sorry…That's not your name, is it? It's just I had this memory on the way home and you had the same color hair as the boy in it, so I tried to put two and two together and here I am making an ass out of myself. I'm sorry, what is your name?" She stammered. If I wasn't so used to her rushing to speak when she was nervous, I wouldn't have been able to understand her.

Thankfully I was well versed in Bella. I chuckled. "Sorry, Bella, and yeah, that is my name. I was just a little stunned that you remembered me." I gave her my best smile to try and ease her tension. It seemed to work, and that beautiful blush appeared along with a tentative smile.

Her smile grew as she turned to look at Alice, "So, about those pills?"

"Oh, shit. Right, I'm sorry Bella. Let me go get you some water so you can take them." Alice frantically ran out of the living room and I noticed how everyone was still staring at us, smiling slightly. Jacob, however, much to my happiness looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

I had sat down next to Bella on the couch when Alice returned and handed her the water and two pills. "Thanks." Bella said as she took her medicine.

"Alright guys," Rose piped up, "I think we should give Bella time to rest."

"No, its fine, you all can stay. I would like to go to my room though. Maybe get a little cleaned up?" she asked as they were all walking towards the door.

"Sure thing, Bella, let me take you to your room." Alice said as she stood up.

I saw Bella nod as she tried to get up, instincts took over once again as I helped her stand up, careful not to touch her hurt side. She shot me another one of her breathtaking smiles and I was once again stunned by her beauty.

Finding my voice once more, I was able to sepak to her. "I'm just going to help you get upstairs to your room." I secured my arm around her waist and she replied with a small nod, her blush rising in her cheeks.

_God how I missed her blush_. I just wished she could remember everything. But wait, she remembered me. I made a mental note to ask her how she remembered me once I got her upstairs.

BPOV

Wow, I can't believe how unbelievably dreamy Edward was. He looked like a god among men. I briefly noticed the others in the room, but I was instantly distracted by him, especially when he wrapped his strong arm around me.

I couldn't help but feel instantly safe in his embrace and wondered who exactly he was to me. I was instantly cursing myself, I had Jacob, and he was my boyfriend. Edward couldn't have been more than a friend to me.

I mentally smacked myself at my attraction to a friend, especially when Jake was in the room. But I still felt as if there was more to my relationship with Edward.

I just had to make an ass out of myself by stumbling over my words like a complete idiot. Though, I was right in my assumption that Edward was the same Edward from my memory, it still made me feel like I was an ass.

We made it up the stairs as best as one could with a stitched up side and a broken arm. Edward gently eased me down onto the bed and I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he released me.

I closed my eyes and tried as best I could to stifle the moan that was threatening to erupt from my throat at his closeness. His smell was absolutely intoxicating and if I wasn't careful, I would get caught trying to grab him and keep him as close to me as possible.

However, maybe he wouldn't mind being a little closer... _Stop it, Bella. He is your friend, you have a boyfriend_. I hadn't noticed that Edward was now sitting beside me on the bed. At some point during me mentally scolding myself, he sat down and was now casually leaning against the headboard, his body facing mine. I was sitting closer to the foot of the bed, both feet planted firmly on the floor.

It was then that I chose to somewhat ignore the delectable man in my bed and scan my room. It was fairly simple; little touches of, what I assume would be, my own style and personality throughout.

The desk was somewhat neat, the laptop was closed and there were papers scattered here and there. The printer was scattered with stacks of paper on top of it. The dresser was a little neater, nothing much on top, except a little make-up and a couple pictures. There was a very large bookshelf along the wall behind my desk and next to the window. It was completely filled with books, some looking more used trhan others.

My eyes continued to roam the room and I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I tried my best to avoid him. Suddenly, I was feeling very self-conscious and decided I should get cleaned up. If only for the fact that I could tear myself from his gaze; and sure enough, when I stole a glance at him, he was staring at me intently.

He sighed as I looked away and pulled my hair around me to cover my face. I thought I heard him mumble something about 'same old Bella', but shrugged it off.

Finally, with enough courage, I turned to him. His eyes tore through me, there was such intensity there. I didn't know what to make of it. "Uh…I think…I think I'm going to take a bath."

With that, I got up. I must have gotten up a little too quickly, because before I knew it, I was back on the bed and Edward's arms were wrapped around me securely. I couldn't fight the tingling feeling where his body made contact with mine.

He released me with a slight chuckle, "whoa, maybe you should take it easy there, Bella."

I sighed and looked at him; he had a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, it's just; I've been in a hospital for a week. I feel all nasty. I just wanted to get a little cleaned up." I ducked my head down to try and avoid his gaze.

I heard him chuckle and it brought my head up to look up at him with a questioning look on my face. He sighed, "Ok, but take it easy. Slow movements; and I'm going to wait right here in case you need anything," he paused. "Knowing you, you probably will fall getting out of the tub or something." He laughed again.

"I don't think I'm that clumsy…Am I?" I turned to look at him, pouting a little.

He just laughed, "you really want to know?" _Did I?_ He must have seen the question in my expression, causing him to laugh more. With that, I shook my head and slowly stood up.

"Um, Edward," I turned to look at him. He looked up at me, nodding once to signal me to continue. "Do you think you could help me with some music? I'd really like to listen to what I have been listening to lately. You know…to get a feel of what I liked and stuff. Maybe it could trigger something."

He smiled, a crooked grin, "sure, let me get your iPod." He jumped off the bed and went to my desk, his movements were so graceful. He made his way to the bathroom and was fumbling with the getting the music on, "did you want me to start your bath for you?"

"Um, sure, thanks." I could hear him turn the water on and I walked into the bathroom. He gave me a reassuring smile as he walked out of the bathroom, but I couldn't help but feel like my insides were turning to mush.

As I turned to close the door, he flopped on the bed, "just yell if you need anything." I gave him a nod and closed the door.

**A/N: Alright, you know what to do! Review! And you know I'm going to need quite a few to get the next ch up. So the sooner it is done, the better! LOL, just kidding. I would really like to know what you all thought about this one. I hope I met your all's expectations with this one. I know it has been a while, and I just wanted to get it right. **

**Show of hands, how many were shocked when she recognized Edward? I know right, I guess the flashback could have hinted that that was coming, though. Ah well. Anyways, as you all know, reviews make me oh so happy! Thanks again for all the patience.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I just play with the wonderful characters S. Meyer created, they are hers and hers alone...**

**A/N: ok...so this is going to be an extremely short chappie, a filler, if you will. anyways... i need everyone's help. i wanted some ideas for songs that bella should hear while she is taking her bath. alright, i'll let you all get to it then. **

**i loved everyone's reviews by the way, you all are amazing...thanks!**

APOV

I watched as Edward helped Bella get up the stairs. _God, how could they have gone so long without each other knowing how they felt about each other?_ He was absolutely head over heels in love with her. Then that damn amnesia, just as they were about to tell each other how they felt.

Just when things were starting to get good between them, leave it to Bella to have something like this happen to her. It nearly killed me to see her in that hospital bed, and then to find out that she had amnesia.

And don't even get me started on that fucktard Jacob. What a douche, letting her think that they were together and a couple. Of all the shady shit to pull, this was just plain low.

I was brought back to reality, by the tapping of Rosalie's very expensive stiletto, to find that Edward and Bella were already upstairs and it was just the five of us left in the living room.

I had completely forgotten that I had already told her about Jacob and his little lie that had Bella believing that they were still together. The look on Rose's face told me that we were in for some real entertainment.

She squared her shoulders; hand planted firmly on her hips, and proceeded to walk straight towards Jacob. She stopped just short of ramming into him and poked her perfectly manicured finger in his chest.

He was still a good few inches taller than her, but she seemed to be the one hovering over him. "You," she spat icily, "where the fuck do you get off letting Bella think the two of you are still together?" Her finger poking him in the chest with every other word she said. While the three of us were trying our hardest to contain our laughter.

He grimaced and shuffled his feet on the floor. She let out a menacing laugh, while I slowly made my way over to Jasper. "We all know," she waved her hand in a circular motion, gesturing to the rest of us in the room, "that you let Bella think you are still together. Don't even deny it, asshole. I'm just going to say this once, so listen well." She was directly in his face now, the top of her head barely reaching his chin, but she was still in his face none the less. "Either you tell her about what happened before the accident, or I do. And you _don't_ want me to be the one to do it."

She took a step back and it looked like she was going to take a good swing at him, if it hadn't been for Emmett who grabbed her arm and started tugging her backwards, she just may have.

She took a deep calming breath and glared at him, "As soon as she is done up there, you will march your ass up there and tell her the truth. You got me?" Her hands were on her hips once more, Emmett's arm casually draped across her shoulders, grinning like a mad man.

Jacob sighed, "Look, I know what I did was terrible. I shouldn't have let it get this far. It's just," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looked to the floor, "I'll tell her. Don't worry."

I was feeling a little better, knowing that things may just work out in our favor. With that out of the way, I grabbed Jasper and headed to my room. We left Jacob in the living room, alone.

Now, all I had to do was get Bella to see that her and Edward were really meant to be together.

**A/N: Alright, you know what to do! Review! Again, if anyone has any ideas for songs, please don't hesitate to offer them up! Thanks again!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok, ok, ok... I know, (groan) it has been _forever_ since I have updated. For that I am sorry. I know you all are wanting to shoot me for it! LOL! Anyways... I wanted to briefly thank everyone for their encouragement and awesome reviews. Also for all the song ideas i received from everyone. I greatly appreciate the input. So, to keep it simple and short... Damn that Steph and her creation of the wonderful characters of Twilight. Wishing they were mine!**

**_Previously on I Wanna Be..._**

_APOV_

_I was feeling a little better, knowing that things may just work out in our favor. With that out of the way, I grabbed Jasper and headed to my room. We left Jacob in the living room, alone._

_Now, all I had to do was get Bella to see that her and Edward were really meant to be together..._

BPOV

_Aaaaah this is heaven_… I never knew a bath could relax me so much. The hot water was just what my aching muscles needed from being in a hospital bed for a week. Granted, it was a struggle to get fully clean with this damn plastic wrap on my side and having to try and keep my broken arm above the water.

I tried to let the lyrics of the music to relax me as I lay in the tub, surrounded by bubbles. It was a failed attempt, my mind and body was still reacting to the previous encounter with Edward. I was seriously struggling to get a grip on myself.

_Why'd he have to be so damned gorgeous?_ Now there's Jake and we still haven't had time to ourselves just to sit and talk. _Damn stupid amnesia. _

With one last sigh, I pushed all thoughts of possible drama and the very attractive man lying on my bed while I'm in here naked, as the song started to play.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_Hmmm, this is a pretty song_… I sighed as sunk a little deeper into the water, immersing myself in the warmth of it.

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

I couldn't help but feel that there was some familiarity to the lyrics as they played on. I closed my eyes and let the lyrics wash over me. I couldn't help but wonder what I was thinking when I added this song to my selection of music.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo

_  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkness night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity came again  
To pull me back to the ground again_

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo

_Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo

_FLASHBACK_

_A 17 year old Bella was on the make-shift dance floor at her best friend's house, trying desperately to get out of the clutches of her horrible dance partner._

_Alice's parents were out of town and she thought it would be fun to have a party, seeing as how her parents wouldn't be returning until the middle of next week. _

_Bella sighed as she tried to remove her dance partner's hands from gripping her waist so tightly. She was also thinking of ways to kill Alice without being caught, for making her wear this outfit._

_Alice had managed to get Bella into a very short denim skirt and a very tight and too-revealing tank top. The tank top came down so low that it showed the top of her lacy bra, also crammed into because of Alice._

_With a heavy sigh, god this guy doesn't know when to let up, she tried once more to release herself from his grasp. Upon struggling she somehow managed to fall backwards._

_She didn't fall completely, but stumbled into someone else's chest as the innocent bystanders hands had braced her shoulders. Turning slightly, relief flooded her face as she shot her rescuer a pleading look._

_He shot her a knowing smirk and glanced in Eric's direction; weaving his arm around her waist, "hey babe, sorry, I couldn't find you anywhere."_

_She sighed in relief that he caught on, "That's ok," she wrapped her arm around him and squeezed his waist in return in a silent thank you, "you're here now." She turned to Eric and almost lost it when she saw the look on his face. _

"_Well, _Yorkie_, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal Bella away for the evening." Edward shot a glare in his direction and Bella sighed. He tilted his head towards hers and placed a feather-light kiss to the top of her head._

_With one last glare from Edward, she was whisked away from the grabby hands of Eric Yorkie. Turning the corner, before either of them could make it to the first step of the stairs, they burst into laughter._

"_Did-gasp-you-gasp-see the look- gasp-on his face when…when you called me babe?" She was doubled over and holding onto the railing for support._

"_Yeah," Edward's laughter had died down to mere chuckles at this point, "priceless."_

_They made their way upstairs and found the guest room that Bella used whenever she stayed at Alice's. It was like her second bedroom, her home away from home._

_They flopped down on the bed and started to flit through the channels on the TV._

_Edward was manning the remote when she turned to look at him, "shouldn't you be downstairs getting your mack on or whatever?"_

_He chuckled and sighed, "nah, there's nowhere I'd rather be." He shot her his crooked grin and she playfully shoved his shoulder with hers. Turning on her side so she could snuggle closer to him, she rested her head on his chest. _

_His deep breathing was slowly lulling her to sleep. "Thanks for saving me down there."_

_He waved the remote wielding hand in the air nonchalantly, "not a problem… Besides, I don't think I could have handled many more guys looking at you the way they were in this get up you've got going on tonight." _

_Grumbling about stupid pixies and their need to control everything, she managed to laugh his comment off, "well, anyway…Thanks, Edward."_

"_No problem," he sighed. The last thing she remembered was him humming to her to sleep as she drifted, she thought she felt the warmth of his lips ghost across her temple, but was too out of it to really comprehend it._

_END FLASHBACK_

I smiled at the memory; it was probably one of the many times Edward had saved me from a situation like that. Another song came on and I realized the water had become a little colder. I sighed.

_Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest,_

_and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.  
Girl imagine if you needed advise about some other guy, _

_I'm the one that comes to mind…_

I looked at my fingers. They were all wrinkly. I decided it was time for me to get out of the tub. This seemed to be more a problem, what with the slippery tub, my clumsiness, and the fact that I only had one good arm to lift myself out with.

_Shit_, I was going to have to get Edward to help me. _And, oh god, I'm freaking naked here. What the hell…_

"Umm…" I started meekly, "E-Edward?"

There was a pause and I decided to be a little louder this time, "Edward…"

There was a sudden thud, "Yeah, Bella. Are you ok in there?" It sounded as though his voice was right next to the door, and a little breathless.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just…I just needed a little help getting out." I fidgeted nervously with my one good hand and waited for him to answer. _Good god what the hell could he be thinking about?_

"Um…uh, let me go get Alice to help you. I'll be right back." _Duh, Alice, why hadn't I thought of that?_

"Ok, thanks." _Thank god_.

EPOV

"Um, Edward, do you think you could help me with some music?" she seemed a little nervous. "I'd really like to listen to what I have been listening to lately. You know, "ok, really nervous, "to get a feel of what I liked and stuff. Maybe it could trigger something."

Even in her current amnesiac state, she was still brilliant and unbelievably adorable. I gave her a little smile, "sure, let me get your iPod." I hopped off the bed and went to get it and took it to the bathroom and plugged it in. "Did you want me to start your bath for you?"

"Um sure, thanks."

I was scrolling through her playlists and immediately came to a stop at one in the middle. _Edward. Hmm… she has a playlist for me._ I quickly clicked it, a huge grin appearing on my face. There were tons of songs we had listened to together, through the years.

I was scrolling through the playlist and was stunned once again. There it was the very song I felt described what I wanted our relationship to be, the very song that was on my screensaver.

I wondered once again, briefly, if she had found my screensaver; but quickly pushed that thought from my head. I scrolled aimlessly and hit play, and set it to shuffle. I left the bathroom and hopped on her bed. "Just yell if you need anything."

She nodded as she closed the door and I couldn't help but dance a little on the bed. I was lying on by back with my hands behind my head and ankles crossed, and looking around the room.

The slight pain in my chest returned when I remembered how she thought of me as nothing more than a friend. My smile faltered and I inhaled deeply. I turned my head slightly into the pillow, taking in more of Bella's scent. _God, I'm pathetic_.

I hate that we had made such progress and her amnesia had taken us too many steps back to count. With a heavy sigh, feeling like being right next door to a very naked and very wet Bella wouldn't be the best for me; I got off the bed and made my way back downstairs.

As I made it to the living room, I could see that Jacob was the only one left downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, not even realizing that someone was in the room.

The guy was a complete douche, but I thought better of starting any trouble with him, so I left him to his thoughts as I made my way into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the back door towards the pool. I began thinking back on the past month and wondered if there was any way that I could get things back to the way they were.

I don't know how long I had been sitting out there when the thought occurred to me that I told Bella to yell if she needed anything. I quickly made my way back upstairs, skipping two at a time, and just barely caught her calling my name. I rushed to the door as fast as possible and tripped on the carpet and smacked into the wall. _Great_, "Yeah, Bella. Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just…I just needed a little help getting out." _Shit, of course she would need help getting out of the tub. What do I do, do I go in there and get her out? No. The hell am I thinking. Idiot._

"Um…uh, let me go get Alice to help you. I'll be right back."

"Ok, thanks." _Whew._

I got Alice and went downstairs with Jasper and Emmett as the girls helped Bella out of the tub. Asshat, Jacob, was still here. _What the fuck is he still doing here?_

"Dude, are you waiting around so you can tell Bella the truth?" Emmett broke through my thoughts as I realized he was talking to Jacob. I grimaced, that mother fucker was still stringing Bella along. _Douche_.

He sighed and turned to look me right in the eye. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I should have told her about us when she first brought it up. But I didn't want to make her uncomfortable." He sighed and turned away again.

"Yeah, cause lying to her and then waiting to tell her the truth is so much better," Emmett said, flopping down on the couch on the other side of Jacob.

He winced at Emmett's words, "yeah, I know."

Just then Alice and Rose came downstairs and I wanted desperately to go up and talk to Bella. Alice shot me a look and waved for me to stay put.

"She's all yours Jake. You have 10 minutes, make it good." Rose said as she flopped next to Emmett on the couch.

I looked to Alice making a _'what the fuck'_ face. She shrugged and mouthed _'later'_ to me. I gave her a nod and watched as Jacob slowly climbed the stairs. When I thought he was safely out of earshot I asked, "Would someone tell me what is going on?"

"My baby, here, chewed Jake's ass out and made him promise to tell Bella the truth today." Emmett answered, bringing his arm around Rose's shoulders in pride, a huge grin on his face.

Jasper laughed and I turned to him, "You should have seen it dude, Emmett had to hold her back from kicking his ass…" he laughed again, "Priceless."

I laughed at that, "Man, I wish I could have seen that. I'd love it if someone would kick his ass." Just then, my cell phone rang. I sighed and took it out to look at the caller ID. _Shit_.

I walked out to the pool again, "Hello?"

"Edward, listen, I need you to come to the studio like right now." My boss, Aro, said. "One Republic is here and we need to get a few tracks in before they have to leave for their club tour." _Damn, fuck, shit._

I sighed, "Ok, give me like 20 minutes and I'll be there." I hung up and made my way back inside.

"Well, it looks like I have to go into the studio." I made my way to the door, "let me know how the thing with Jacob goes."

"Sure" was the only reply as I left and got into my car. I found One Republic on my iPod and listened to them on my way to the studio. I always listened to the artist to make sure that I didn't stray too far from their sound, but also not make the new songs redundant when it came to their previous tracks.

I was about halfway there when one of their songs that I had worked with them on came over the speakers and I couldn't help but think about Bella and how I thought of her as I helped write this song for them.

Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in their own place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So i say to you..

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home

I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything i see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now..Yeahh  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home

Everything i can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why i need you here  
Everything i can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why i need you here  
So hear this now

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home

BPOV

I was standing at my bathroom sink, finishing running a brush through my hair when I heard a soft knock on my door. I craned my head out of my bathroom door and saw a very tall Jacob standing in the doorway, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

"Hey Jake," his head shot up at my greeting and a weak smile formed on his lips, "come on in, I'm almost done."

He nodded and went to sit at my desk. I finished up in the bathroom and flopped onto my bed. Jacob was staring aimlessly out my window. I cleared my throat.

Once again, Jake's head shot up at the sound and he studied my face. Feeling a little nervous, I glanced at my clasped hands in my lap. I thought I heard him being to mumble something, so I chanced a glance at him. His head was hung low and he was picking at the fraying hem of his old t-shirt.

"Um, Jake, is there something wrong? It seems like there is something bothering you." He sighed and his shoulders slumped even further. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally raised his head and got up from the chair.

He made his way over to the edge of the bed and gingerly sat down beside me. Never taking my eyes off him, I gently placed my hand atop his, trying my best to comfort him, sensing something was seriously wrong. "What is it? You can tell me. I know I may have amnesia, but I am your girlfriend. You are supposed to be able to tell me anything, right?"

He looked at me and I gave him my best reassuring smile, inwardly cursing this amnesia for not being able to read him better. I felt a tugging at my heart for him, and the thought that something was seriously troubling him, but I couldn't help but feel like the love I was supposed to feel for him was nothing but a sisterly love for her brother.

Jacob sighed once more, bringing me securely from my thoughts and focusing solely on him, "Listen Bells, there are some things I have to tell you. I don't think you are going to like it very much. So, I just want to get it out there and apologize now, before you end up throwing something at me with your good arm." He chuckled humorlessly, obviously him saying I would be throwing something at him made me think he actually thought I would.

"So…remember when you woke up from the coma, and I told you we were together?" I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Well, the truth is, just before your accident, we kind of…well, you kind of ended things."

I removed my hand from his and shook my head a little, looking into his eyes, "I…I don't understand. If I ended things, then why…why did you let me think we were together when I woke up?" I was confused, and getting angrier by the second. How could he deceive me like this, just because I ended things?

"That's the shitty part, Bella. Shit, I don't know how to explain this. I…I should have done the right thing and told you from the get, but I couldn't. I, fuck," he sighed again, that shit was getting old. Spit. It. Out. Already! "I guess I could, in a way, have you back in my life." I was fuming, and suddenly, flashes of my last conversation with Jacob sent me reeling.

I huffed in anger, before I let it get the best of me, I stood and went to my bedroom door, "I think you should leave. I'm sorry I hurt you when I ended things, but there was a reason I did, and I don't think you should have been manipulative in trying to bring make me think I still had feelings for you."

He stood and walked to my door, and turned just before leaving, "I know I'm a horrible person for leading you to believe we were still together, but I love you, Bella. And it killed me to let you go, to see you in that hospital bed and not know if you were going to wake up." He hung his head and slowly made his way down the hallway.

Before he reached the stairs, I briefly caught his mumbling, "...damn Edward."

**A/N: Ok, so... was it up to everone's standards? I hope so... Anyways, you know I love it when you review, so don't let me stop you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok, can I just take a minute to tell you guys how incredibly awesome you all are? Well, dammit, you are! All of your reviews and PMs mean the world to me. I konw it is just taking me forever to update this damn story, but I just want to get it perfect for you guys. I'm still not happy wit this chapter, but It will have to do because I promised a lot of you a new update this week. So here it is...**

**_Previously on I Wanna Be..._**

**_I huffed in anger, before I let it get the best of me, I stood and went to my bedroom door, "I think you should leave. I'm sorry I hurt you when I ended things, but there was a reason I did, and I don't think you should have been manipulative in trying to bring make me think I still had feelings for you."_**

**_He stood and walked to my door, and turned just before leaving, "I know I'm a horrible person for leading you to believe we were still together, but I love you, Bella. And it killed me to let you go, to see you in that hospital bed and not know if you were going to wake up." He hung his head and slowly made his way down the hallway._**

**_Before he reached the stairs, I briefly caught his mumbling, "Damn Edward."_**

**_Now... On with the show..._**

_Flashback-Senior Year of High School (Spring Break)_

"_Bella! Bells?... Are you ready to leave yet?" Alice shouted, stomping up the stairs towards Bella's room._

_With a heavy sigh, Bella turned toward her bedroom door just as Alice was bursting through. "Yeah, just give me two seconds to grab my crap from the bathroom and I'll be set to go." She started walking out the door, "you have the tickets and everything we're going to need?"_

_Bella continued walking into the hallway and towards the bathroom as Alice shouted, "Bella, do you not know me at all?" There was a pause as Bella reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste, "Alice is always prepared!" Bella chuckled as she threw them into her toiletries bag and went to the shower to grab her shampoo and body wash, throwing them in as well._

_Upon entering her bedroom, she dropped her bag, spilling its contents onto the floor. She stood as the bottles rolled in different directions, becoming angrier by the second. "Alice! What the hell do you think you are doing?" She stomped her way towards her bed where the annoying pixie had strewn her neatly packed clothes and was sorting through them, mumbling and shaking her head as she inspected each item._

_She clicked her tongue as she turned towards Bella, "Have you not learned anything? You know better than to pack all jeans and t-shirts when we are going to be going to Mexico! Geez," she gave and exaggerated sigh as she went to Bella's closet and grabbed some skirts and went on looking for shorts. _

"_I know how to pack my own clothes, thank you very much." She was shooting Alice death glares as she began folding her clothes for a second time that day._

"_Yeah, right," Alice had grabbed several shorts and a bikini she had gotten Bella and some tank tops. "And, you didn't even pack a bathing suit. Were you just planning on dying of heat stroke or something?"_

"_Alice," Bella huffed, "I did pack a bathing suit." Lifting up the one piece Bella had hadfor the last couple of years and shoving it in Alice's face._

"_Good god, that thing is horrendous. I think I am going to burn it." She continued to mumble to herself as she snatched if from Bella, flinging it to the floor as she finished packing for Bella. "Ok, all done. Whatever else you need, I'm sure I'll have." _

_Bella was still pouting, sitting on the end of the bed, so she didn't realize until she heard a chuckle that her and Alice weren't the only ones in her room. Her head shot up and her glare only intensified when she saw Edward leaning against the doorframe with his arms across his chest. "Yeah, yeah, yuck it up pretty boy."_

_This only caused him to laugh louder, "I should have known Alice was up here packing for you when no one came down after 15 minutes. Emmett has been whining nonstop," he flopped down beside Bella and slung his arm around her shoulders, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "want me to take her out?"_

"_I heard that!" Alice yelled as they laughed, leaving the both of them as she pranced out of the room._

_Edward got up and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her up off the bed and grabbing her packed suitcase. "C'mon. She's evil but she loves you," he paused, "and I promise we will only hang out with her when absolutely necessary. It'll just be you and me… just like it should be." The last part was barely audible and she thought it best to question him to make sure she heard correctly._

"_Huh?" she asked, looking into his eyes for a beat longer than necessary._

_He shook his head and turned to leave the room mumbling a "nothing" as he walked out._

_Bella heaved a sigh as she reluctantly followed him. _

_End Flashback_

"Bella, hello… Earth to Bella," I barely registered the fact that Alice was waving her hand in front of my face or that she was in the middle of trying to tell me something.

It had been over a month since my accident, and things were still a little sketchy in the memory department. Everything was healing nicely and my cast would be coming off soon, though. YAY!

"Bellllllaaaaaaaa," Alice was now glaring at me.

"Huh?" I turned towards her, blinking several times, trying to shake myself from the memory.

"Where'd you go?" She cocked her head to the side; she kind of looked like a puppy.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of spaced out there, didn't I?" She nodded her head vigorously. "I was just remembering packing for our spring break trip to Mexico senior year."

A wide grin spread across her face as her eyes glazed over in remembrance. "Ah, good times," she hesitated for a moment, seeming like she would wanted to tell me something, but seemed to change her mind at the last moment.

I looked down at the table, tracing indiscriminate patterns on the white paper lining when she finally broke the silence. "I'm really glad that things are coming back to you."

"Yeah, me too, I just wish I would remember everything, though. It sucks only remembering fractions of your life. Like your missing vital pieces of the puzzle that is or was your life." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I wish you could remember too…" She trailed off, the next part barely audible, but I caught it anyway, "that way we can all be happy."

"What was that, Alice?" I cast a questioning glance in her direction, hoping she would elaborate on that last comment. Just as she was trying to find the words Rosalie flopped down beside her.

"Sorry I'm late guys." She huffed out a breath of exasperation, "traffic was shit. So, did you order yet?" I was still looking at Alice, waiting for her reply, but she found this the perfect time to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, no, we haven't ordered yet. We were waiting for you." She smiled and looked at Rosalie. "So, how was your day?"

Rose sighed and slumped a little in her seat, "Blech, it sucked. I'm so glad its Friday. You have no idea how much I need to unwind after the day I had, let alone the week." She turned and glanced at my arm, "Oh, Bella. Don't you get your cast off soon? Aren't you excited?" Just like that, she was bouncing in her seat; I'd say she's been was channeling Alice.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. I'll be able to do stuff, with both hands!" I laughed as the waiter appeared to take our order. After he left, conversation picked up, everyone going into detail about their week.

Just as we were paying the check, my phone signaled that I had a text message. I took it out and read it.

_Hey sweetness how was your day? Wanna do something tonight? E_

A wide grin spread across my face at the term of endearment. "What's the look for?" Rose asked with a knowing smile. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I snapped my gaze to the table, once again internally slapping myself for being so transparent.

Edward was supposed to be one of my best friends. I wasn't supposed to have this stupid school girl crush on him. The fact that Rosalie and Alice could see right through me made me wonder if Edward could see it too, and was just placating me to spare my feelings.

I could barely hear Alice as she muttered a guess to Rosalie. "It's probably Edward."

I sighed, thinking back to the past few weeks. Things seemed to settle down once I got back into my normal routine. After the fallout with Jake, everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood, especially Edward.

Granted, he still seemed to do every little thing for me, like I was completely incapable of doing anything for myself. _Humph_… Anyway, he was so sweet and caring. I just didn't have the heart to tell him when he was getting on my damn nerves, trying to do everything for me.

The memories were slowly coming back, but not recent ones. I had to take a break from work and my book tour was postponed due to my lack of memory. But they were still releasing my newest one on schedule.

In the meantime, I was getting reacquainted with LA and my friends and just living life. I would take walks and sometimes Edward would come with me or one of the girls. We would go out or just hang around the house watching old movies. Things were going well, but I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something.

The girls and I decided we should do some shop therapy, so we headed towards Sunset. I quickly typed a reply telling him what we were up to and we were off.

By the time we got home that evening, I was so exhausted; I thought I would pass out before climbing the first step. Thankfully, Emmett and Jasper were there and decided they would cook us dinner while we relaxed. They helped carry the bags upstairs and I began the daunting task of organizing my new purchases.

I was totally in a zone, listening to my music and dancing as I worked to put clothes on hangers and into the closet.

"Hey there sugarlips, I think this bag is yours." Rose said as she handed me La Perla bag and flopped down on my bed. I laughed, wishing I could do the same, when she patted the spot next to her. _You don't have to tell me twice!_

I went over and flopped down next to her and sighed, "Ah, this is nice. I don't feel like I've stopped once today."

"Umhmm," she rolled over, seemingly lost in thought then looked at my belly, "How's that healing?" She jutted her chin in the general direction of my stomach and looked up at me. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I lifted it up to show her.

"Eh, it's moving along. I've been putting cocoa butter on it every chance I get. I don't want to have a giant ass scar there." I was running my finger along the line when she reached out to do the same.

"That should help it," she paused to run her finger over it "seems like it is looking better, though."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Should I leave you two alone? If you hang on once sec, I could go get Em. I'm sure he'd love to see this." My head shot up as well as Rose's. There in all his bronze-haired muscularly fine glory was Edward. Arms crossed at his chest and leaning against the door frame much like he had that day we left for our Mexico trip.

That oh so familiar smirk gracing his beautiful features. I yanked my shirt down and Rose just sighed. "Oh, no," he pushed himself off of my doorframe and moved to settle himself in my desk chair, "please, don't stop on my account. You won't even know I'm here."

I knew I had turned ten different shades of red by now. He chuckled, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees; making his shirt stretch to accommodate the muscles in his upper arms.

Rose sat up and stretched, "God you are such a horny ass sometimes." She laughed at herself, earning a chuckle from Edward and me in the process and as she got up and left.

"And then there were two." I said as I sighed and laid my good arm over my eyes. The room was silent, for how long, I don't know. I felt the bed dip under his weight as he gently lifted my arm off of my face.

"You ok? You seem tired." He asked, cupping my cheek in his hand and brushing his thumb under my eye. "Long day?"

I sighed, my face tingling where his hand still lingered. I almost leaned into his hand, but quickly fought that urge and gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, long day. Spent the whole day with Alice and then tweedle dee and tweedle dumb decided to drag me around town shopping. So, I'm pretty beat."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I can see where those two are involved; they tend to tire people out easily. You're a trooper, though." He removed his hand from my face and I immediately missed the warmth. "Well, want me to finish putting your stuff away for you while you rest before dinner?" _Aw, how sweet_. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes.

Remembering the bag that Rose just returned to me, my eyes snapped open and I shot up in the bed.

Before I could catch him, he was already holding that damned La Perla bag and was peering into it. "Hmm," a mischievous glint in his eye, "what do we have here?"

I sprang up off my bed and snatched the bag out of his hands just as he pulled something tiny and lacy out of it. _Damn, had to be that bag. _He stared, mouth hanging open, eyes glazed over. I snapped my fingers in front of him, pulling him out of his stupor. He coughed and sputtered a bit, before thrusting the lacy bra and thong back into my hands.

I could see a faint splash of pink rising up his neck. I couldn't resist the urge to tease him, just a little, "Aw, is Edward Cullen _blushing_?" I giggled and poked him in the side. "Edward Cullen doesn't blush," I stated, half mocking him in my most manly voice.

His ears had begun to turn a little red, and I took pity on him. Who could resist when he looked so darn cute, all flustered and what not, "Serves you right, mister, for going through my bags." He ducked his head down when a loud crash erupted from downstairs.

We whipped our heads to my bedroom door, and then I shot him a questioning glance. "What the hell was that?" I said as I started to make my way to the stairs. Edward was out the door before I was and halfway down the stairs before I made it to the top of them.

I was almost all the way down them when Edward paused in front of the kitchen door and broke out into hysterical laughter. I ran down the rest of the stairs to see what had happened and had to shove Edward out of the way to see.

Edward was clutching his side and leaning against me for support, he was laughing so hard, when I finally caught a glimpse of the scene in front of me. I broke out into a fit of giggles. Still leaning on each other for support, I was nearly knocked over when Alice slid into us, followed shortly after by Rosalie.

Emmett was sprawled out on the floor in a daze, pasta sauce all over the counters and floor and some of Jasper, noodles hanging from his head as Jasper clung to the counter for dear life. Jasper was red from laughter, tears streaming down his face.

The pot was a few feet away from Emmet and his legs were under the table, a few chairs were turned over from his burly body knocking into them. The table was now crooked from where he had obviously hit that during the fall as well. "That's just fucking great, guys." He half yelled, trying to avoid getting into any sauce while getting up. "No, its ok," he gripped the edge of the kitchen table as he tried to pry himself off the floor, "I don't need any help getting up."

"Dude, that was so…fucking funny. Damn…I wish…I had a video camera for that shit." Jasper gasped out in between his fits of laughter. He started wiping his face with the backs of his hands, still red from laughing so hard.

Emmett finally managed to get up, but was still slipping and trying to keep a grip on the counter as he picked up the pot and threw it into the sink with a clank.

"What the hell did you do to fall and get food everywhere?" Alice asked, still giggling.

"There was something slick on the floor, and I lost my footing and slid into the table, and maybe I threw the pot into the air mid fall." He blushed, looking to the ground somewhat sheepishly.

"Still, though, one of the funniest fucking things I have seen in a while." Jasper said, grabbing some paper towels and wiping down the cabinets.

"All I know is, this shit better be cleaned up. Now, what are we going to do for dinner?" Rosalie said, trying to hide her grin.

"How about we just order some pizzas, on Emmett." Edward said as he gracefully avoided the puddles of spaghetti sauce on the floor to help Jasper and Em with the clean up.

"Sounds good to me," I grabbed the phone and handed it to Alice so she could call. I turned and headed up the stairs. "You might want to throw Em in the pool, to clean him off."

I was half way up the stairs when I heard thunderous footsteps approaching. Turning to see who, undoubtedly Emmett was approaching; my suspicions were not confirmed, however. I bolted up the rest of the stairs and narrowly made it to my door before being yanked back and carried into my room.

"Edward, put me the fuck down!" I yelled, kicking and screaming. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, every muscle that moved underneath me as he carried me into my room. Fighting off a moan at the delicious torture of being pressed against him so tightly, I managed to control myself long enough to get out, "Seriously, what the hell are you doing?"

I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and then right at my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "I'm helping you, remember?" I could feel his lips ghosting over my ear as he spoke, and again I had to fight to remain in control of myself.

"Oh" was all I could manage and he gently set me down on the bed, still hovering slightly. It was an awkward but not uncomfortable position we were in. I was lying on my stomach, while I could feel the entire length of his body above mine, his face buried in the hair at the nape of my neck.

Barely having a moment to register the intimacy of the position we were in, he was gone and standing at the foot of the bed. I groaned and rolled over, my arm covering my eyes. How badly I had wanted to feel his weight pressed into me, for him to mold his body around mine and hold me like a lover would.

Who was I kidding; I couldn't tell him that, we were best friends. Wouldn't that ruin the friendship? I barely had my memories back, and now these new feelings for Edward, I was going insane.

I sighed and took a peak at Edward from under my arm. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set, I could practically see him grinding his teeth._ Yummy_… His eyes were closed and after a few ragged breaths, he brought his left hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

I propped myself up on my elbows and nudged him with my foot, "hey you," I waited for him to meet my gaze before I continued. His eyes pierced into mine and I was momentarily stunned by their intensity before continuing.

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What's up?"

He just shook his head and turned, bending down to pick up one of my shopping bags, avoiding anything that might contain undergarments. I internally groaned at the sight of his firm ass just staring at me, proudly on display as his dark wash jeans fit snugly around him.

He paused mid bend and seemed to tense for a bit. I smacked myself in the forehead. Shit! Did I just groan out loud? _Fuck, get it together Swan!_ He straightened and turned back to me, eyebrows raised as I peaked at him through my splayed fingers covering my face_. Quick, think of a cover, shit, anything!_

I removed my hand, glancing around my room, "Um... Uh, I think I left a bag in the car. I can't remember if I did or not."

I looked to the door and sat up before I felt his hand on my shoulder, "You rest, and I'll go check for you. Be right back." With that, he all but sprinted out the door and down the stairs.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

**A/N: Happy now?... Just kidding! I really would like some feedback on this chapter. I didn't think it meshed all that well, and I guess, if anything, it could be considered a filler chapter or some shit like that. It's hard, cause I know where I want this story to go, I just don't know how to get it all out there and make it perfect for all you awesome readers out there! **

**Anywho... reviews would be awesome! Might inspire me to get my shit together and write faster for you guys! Love Ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ok, so I know how much you all are hating me right now that I took so long to freaking update, and I'm sorry. Life does tend to get in the way sometimes, and for those reviews I got the chance to respond to, you all know that I started a new job. And that has turned my schedule completely out of whack. I'm working right now, as I update this story. Finally finished my training, so now I can just sit back and get everything out. So, hopefully this update was well worth the wait. **

**I have been listening to this new song a lot lately, and since my Edward works as a music producer, I thought I could have it inspire this next chapter. So maybe check it out and listen to it before, or while you read. Anyways, I hope you all like it. And also, before I forget, many thanks and love to all those who continue to support me and this story and have stuck by and waited while I took forever to update. I love all my readers and I'm glad to know that this story is on so many alerts and favorites. **

_Spending every moment in the studio  
I never said it'd be fair  
But when you're all alone  
I hope you truly know  
How bad I wanna be there_

_Come right in  
Set your bag down  
I took a night for you  
Go ahead and turn the lights off  
But keep your heels on  
Their fitting for what I'm about to do  
No you aint explaining how you want it done  
Just be quiet I'll do fine without your help girl  
Can you work without a second  
for some fun  
Now you finally got a  
moment to yourself girl  
And I know what to do wit it  
I know what to do wit it  
i know what to do wit it  
I know what to do wit it_

_oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh  
yeah_

_I've been waiting for so long to get you all alone  
And I finally got you right here.  
So baby Imma lock my door  
and disconnect my phone  
Cuz I wanna make one thing clear  
I want you on top  
So let your hair down  
I took the night off for you.  
Girl Im gonna  
Turn the lights off  
But keep your heels on  
Their fitting for what we're about to do_

_Come right in  
Set your bag down  
I took a night for you  
Go ahead and turn the lights off  
But keep your heels on  
Their fitting for what I'm about to do  
No you aint explaining how you want it done  
Just be quiet I'll do fine without your help girl  
Can you go without a second  
for some fun  
Now you finally got a  
moment to yourself  
And I know what to do wit it  
I know what to do wit it  
i know what to do wit it  
I know what to do wit it_

_OOH...  
Its 6 o'clock in the morning at the studio!!_

**A Night Off-Drake ft. Lloyd**

**EPOV**

_I was working late in the studio doing some post production stuff for this new artist who was becoming increasingly popular, having skyrocketed when his first track came on the scene. It was late, and I was tired and ready to head home and crash._

_I finally finished, being the perfectionist I am, I had to make sure everything was perfect for the song, and as I shut down the Mac and was bending over to turn off the soundboard I heard the distinct creak in the floorboards right in front of the studio door._

_Figuring it was one of the security officer's making his rounds; I continued to turn the soundboard and spun when I heard the sound of a throat clearing. I'm not sure what sort of reaction she was expecting, but I was completely frozen. Eyes wide and raking over her form, slack-jawed and the ever tightening in my jeans was probably a dead giveaway to how beautiful and sexy she was._

_There stood Bella in a white, mid-thigh trench that was hanging open; revealing a sliver of the black see-through teddy and lace boy shorts. Her hair was full bodied with loose waves and as my eyes traveled further down, I took in the creamy smooth skin of her thighs, making my mouth water with want. I finally landed on her adorable little feet only to find the hottest pair of fuck-me heels I've ever seen in my life; blood red and just a hint of her toes peeking through the front of them and making her legs go on for days._

_I let out a groan and my eyes snapped to hers when I heard her giggle slightly. I smirked and her smile faded, her eyes smoldered at me as she took her hands and inched back her coat slowly to settle them on her hips. She spread her legs slightly and cocked her head to the side; giving me that 'Are you just going to stand there and stare?' look._

_Gathering my senses enough to end this silent conversation we were having, I finally managed to speak. "What are you doing here, I thought tonight was girls night." I said, moving my eyes down to her newly exposed hips. _

_Her voice brought me back to reality, pulling me from visions of my own hands grabbing onto those hips as I pounded into her. "I thought I'd come and visit you at work, maybe keep you company. But, if you'd rath…"_

_I immediately cut her off, "Bella," I breathed, no longer able to contain the lust I felt towards her. I raised my hand and crooked my finger at her, motioning her to come to me. "Get your ass over here." I smirked, leaning back against the soundboard and crossing my ankles and my arms across my chest._

_She walked towards me, closing the door behind her, locking it as it swung shut. Never was I more thankful in that moment for the fact that the doors in the studio were solid wood and windowless, and that the rooms were soundproof. She slowly removed her coat in the short amount of time it took for her to make her way to me and I might have whimpered (just a little bit)._

_She stopped directly in front of me, and I couldn't help myself but to grab her by her hips and pull her flush against me. I heard her gasp slightly as I groaned when she made contact with my growing erection. "Well," I looked down at her, "it is a _really _nice surprise to have you visit me at work."_

"_Well, you know." She stared at my chest a beat, before looking up at me through her eyelashes, "I aim to _please._" With that, she ground her hips against mine and I let out a fierce growl. _

_Unable to control myself, I pulled her face up to meet mine and kissed her as hard as possible. Trying to show her just how much her little visit _pleased_ me. Our mouths moved in sync, massaging each other, as Bella grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me further into her, I groaned. My tongue snaking into her delicious mouth and caressing her own, it was the sound of Bella moaning that put me into action. _

_Lowering my hands to grab the backs of her thighs and hoist her up, so that we could continue the heated kiss, I carried her over to the leather sofa we had near the back of the room. Of course, though, this brought Bella's warm center directly over my own. _

_We were almost to the couch when she began grinding onto me, seeking the friction we both needed. I faltered in my steps before finally making it and gently lowering her onto her back and settling myself in between her legs._

_Breaking from Bella's mouth so we could both gather some much needed air, I moved down to kiss and suck on the soft skin of her neck. She whimpered and writhed beneath me and pushed her hips forward to meet mine once more. She raked her nails down my back and I moaned at the feel of her hands making their way back up under my shirt. _

_Tugging on it, I sat back on my haunches to remove it, giving Bella an opportunity to get up on her knees and push me back, so I was sitting against the arm of the sofa. She straddled me and began kissing and licking my chest. I moaned when she reached one of my sensitive nipples and gently bit down on it, teasing it with her tongue._

_My hands found purchase on her waist and I brought her down to make contact with my groin, desperate for any type of friction. Bringing my right hand around to rest flat against her stomach, I slowly began tracing the waist line of her panties with my thumb. Snaking my hand in there slowly, making sure she was ok with the way things were beginning to progress. I found her folds, moaning further as my middle finger glided easily through from her moisture. _

_Bella attacked my lips with hunger, and I thrust two fingers into her; she threw her head back and ground herself harder onto my fingers._

"_God, that feels…ung…so fucking good." She sighed, bringing her head to rest on my shoulder as I continued to work her. I continued to work her, curling my fingers and brushing my thumb against her clit. "Edward!" she squeaked, her hips becoming jerkier in their movements. "Holy shit." Bella threw her head back once more, supporting herself on my knees with her hands. _

"_That's it, baby. Let go." I watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she bit her lip._

"_God yes, just like that." I reached up to play with her nipple, trying to help her get to her release. Unable to resist, I leaned forward and latched onto her other nipple and bit down, causing her to cum, hard, as she screamed my name. _

_If I thought Bella's blush was beautiful, the afterglow of her orgasm was exquisite. She was panting and her hair was wild, skin flushed and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. I just wanted to lick her; and so I did. _

_Regaining her senses, Bella's hands found the button of my jeans and all but tore them off of me, only going as far as below my knees. In one fluid motion, Bella was once again straddling me and slowly sliding herself onto me. "Fuck" I hissed. _

"_Unggg" she moaned as I entered her fully. She settled for a moment, allowing herself to adjust._

"_God damn, you're so tight." She twitched her hips and clenched causing my head to slam onto the back of the sofa._

"_Fuck, Edward." She breathed, her hands once again grabbing my knees as she rose slowly, only to slam herself back down; her hair grazing the tops of my legs. _

"_Mmm, shit. Keep doing that." And she did, again and again. "Fuck me," I groaned._

_Bella laced her fingers through mine, bringing them up to rest behind my head on the back of the sofa; grinding her hips in a new angle that allowed me to sink deeper into her. _

_I felt her mouth on my shoulder, kissing and licking her way up my neck. "God you feel so fucking good." I thrust my hips up to meet hers as she came back down. Our pace was becoming more and more frantic, both of us desperately seeking that high. _

_She stopped her assault on my neck and breathed, "Do you know how long I've wanted this?"_

_I thrust my hips faster and harder, "Not nearly as long as I have." She resumed kissing and licking my neck until she reached my ear, nibbling it._

_Her heavy breathing only fueling my desire for her, "You feel so fucking good inside me." We moaned in unison as I flipped us so Bella was lying on her back. I wrapped my arms around her back as she grabbed my ass. "Fuck…yes, don't stop." She dragged her nails across my back, as I began thrusting deeper into her. "Harder…Ung, shit."_

_We were grunting, and sweaty, and I couldn't get enough of her. Feeling her legs start to quiver, "Please, Edward." I reached between us and pinched her clit. Bella let out a strangled cry as she came, her own orgasm triggering mine; calling out her name as I came inside her. We laid there, me gently pushing in and out of her, letting her milk me for all I was worth; while her muscles continued to spasm around me as she alternated kisses between my neck and jaw._

_Spent and satiated, we lay together, breathing heavily, still connected until I felt I was keeping her from catching her breath. I rolled off of her; forgetting we were on the tiny ass sofa in the studio, I fell off the couch with a loud thud._

I jerked myself into a sitting position, frantically trying to catch my bearings. Not in the studio, but ass out on the floor of my bedroom. "You've got to be shitting me." I mumbled to myself. "A fucking dream," there was no way in hell that was just a dream. Everything about it felt so real to me.

I looked down at my crotch, "Fuck, what am I?" There was obviously going to be a need for a shower, I realized, as I glared at wet spot on my boxer-briefs, "a fucking teenager," I continued my mini-rant as I picked myself off of the floor and gathered the blanket that had taken the dive with me, "Bullshit…wet dreams...need to fucking get laid."

I threw the blanket onto the bed, deciding to make it when I got out of the shower; and stalked off to my bathroom. The shower was quick and to the point. I turned off the water and stepped out, not bothering to dry off, but to just throw a towel around my waist. I went to the sink and started my morning routine.

Brushing my teeth and my hair, even though I don't know why I even bother, and decided I could wait one more day to shave; I walked into my room. "Ahhh!" I yelled, nearly dropping my towel when I jumped back. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Emmett was lying back on my bed, ankles crossed, as he played with his new iPhone. "Just thought I'd come and see if you wanted to go to the girls' house for breakfast." He shrugged as he sat up, eyeing me carefully.

"What? You look like you want to say something else." I walked over to my closet, looking for any clean t-shirt to wear; _damn I need to do laundry_. "A-ha," I finally found one and grabbed it, along with my favorite pair of faded jeans and went to my dresser to find a clean pair of underwear.

"Nah, it's nothing." He got up and made his way to the door, "I'll let you get dressed. Are you coming?"

I cocked my head, staring at him for a moment, "Yeah, I'll go." He turned to leave, "Hey Em," he looked at me over his shoulder, "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Yeah man, I'm sure." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

**BPOV**

"One more day," I was so goddamn excited; I had been vibrating just like Alice does when she gets excited. I had my, hopefully, final doctor's appointment tomorrow. If all went well, and everything healed nicely, they would be removing my cast so that I can function like a normal human being.

The weeks leading up to this were all a hazy blur. Memories would come, and most everything had returned, aside from shortly before the accident; for which I was thankful.

So here I am, acting like a complete dork and dancing around my room singing 'one more day'. Getting so into it, I jumped up onto my bed and started bouncing around; my hair swishing around me as I sang at the top of my lungs.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I stopped, swinging my head to the door to see Rose standing there, leaning against the fame. Her eyes held a hint of mischief, and I knew there was no way out of this one.

"Um, exercising?" I blushed, a tell-tale sign, apparently, that I was lying.

She scoffed, "yeah, fat chance. What are you doing jumping on your bed like a crazy person." She pushed herself off the frame and made her way to the foot of the bed. Me, being so short compared to her 5'9" stature, barely had to look down to see her.

"Well, miss prissy, if you must know… I GET MY CAST OFF TOMORROW!!!!" I started jumping up and down again, pumping my fists in the air.

She tossed her head back and laughed. "Well, that does call for some type of celebration. Mind if I join you?"

"Hell, yeah, it does." I stopped jumping long enough to stretch out my good arm for her to grab, "get yo ass up here!" I yanked her up and we began jumping and shouting out 'one more day'.

I immediately stopped when I heard a throat clearing in the doorway. Rose, failing to either hear or notice that we now had spectators, continued her little song and dance. I managed to get a few good smacks in before she finally relented. "What the hell, that hurt." She rubbed her arm, and glared at me.

Emmett and Edward were both in the doorway, eyes smiling and a look of sheer awe on their faces. That's about the time that I realized I was still in my pajamas; nothing but a tank top, without a bra, and boy shorts. _Lovely_.

My arm quickly went to cross over my chest, and glancing at Rose, she did the same.

"You know," said Edward, as he stepped further into my room, his eyes raking over my body from head to toe, "this is the second time you girls have been caught on this very bed, and again I have to ask…" he peeked at us through his lashes, getting a very innocent look about him, "Mind if I join?"

"Sure, come on up." Rose offered him her hand and he just stared at it. Wiggling her fingers, snapping him out of his trance he took it as she looked to Em. "Babe, you want to get in on this action?"

That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in as he took off and hurled himself onto my bed. At this point, I was sandwiched in between Emmett and Edward. My arms were still crossed, and Edward was looking down on me, smirking ever so slightly.

"Ok ladies," Emmett said as he rubbed his hands together menacingly, "why in the hell are we jumping on the bed shouting 'one more day'?" His head whipping back and forth between Rosalie and myself.

"Um," I managed, barely squeaking it out, "I get my cast off tomorrow?" I blushed even redder as Emmett grabbed hold of both of my arms and wrapped them around his neck, hoisting me up into a bear hug.

"That's awesome baby girl. We are definitely going to have to celebrate tomorrow night." He finally released me, scanning over my body as Edward had. I could still feel him staring at my back, but tried to ignore it. "Which reminds me," Emmett narrowed his eyes as he looked behind me at Edward, "when the hell was the other time these two were in bed together, and where the hell was I?"

While distracted, I used this time wisely to slowly sneak off the bed and into my bathroom. Once the door was shut, I collapsed against the other side of it; finally allowing me to be truly embarrassed by what just happened, and who just happened to witness me and my lady friends bouncing all around on my bed. I shuddered at the thought and proceeded with my morning routine.

Clean and out of the shower, I securely wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door to my room and headed towards the dresser for my underwear. I didn't really notice the figure lying on my bed until it bolted upright.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed and jumped back, clutching onto the towel that had come undone in the process. Frantically trying to wrap it around me once more, I could feel my face flame with anger and embarrassment. "What the fuck are you still doing in my room?"

I finally managed to get the towel around me again, not really sure what kind of peep show Edward just received, and glared at him. "Well," I tapped my foot against the carpet, really laying it on thick now.

"I, uh…um…" He sputtered, staring at where the towel hung just over my thighs.

I snapped my fingers to get him to look at me, "Hey, eyes up here buddy," with that I pointed to my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "I'm still waiting."

"I just wanted to talk to you, see if you needed me to take you to get your cast off tomorrow." He hung his head, _yeah you should buddy. _"Sorry," He got up off the bed, "I'll just wait for you downstairs."

Goddamn it! Why'd he have to be all cute and adorable? I sighed, "No, it's fine. Wait here. I'll just go change in the bathroom." I walked to my dresser and grabbed the first pair of underwear and bra I could find. Then, went to my closet to pick out an old t-shirt of Edwards and my yoga pants. "I'll be right back," I mumbled as I made my way across the bedroom and back into the bathroom.

Slamming the door a little harder than necessary, I gripped the edge of the counter and stared at my red face in the mirror. "Could this day get any more embarrassing?"

I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door and huffed. I ripped the towel off and yanked my panties on. Harshly putting on the remainder of my clothes and yanking the brush of the counter; I was still fuming as I exited the bathroom, I walked back to my bed and sat on the edge.

I was still breathing pretty heavily, yanking the brush through the tangled mess on top of my head when I felt Edward slowly move himself behind me and put his legs on the outside of mine. Our thighs were brushing each other as he covered my hand with his, halting my movements.

Gently, he took the brush from my hand, "you're going to rip all your hair out." I could feel the heat from his body as he brushed my hair; I may have sighed a little and leaned further into him. If he noticed, he didn't mention it. We sat in comfortable silence as he worked out all the knots in my hair.

Finally, I spoke up, "so, you mentioned taking me to the doctor tomorrow?"

He hesitated in his strokes, "yeah, if you don't have anyone else to. Or, you know, if you want the company. I don't mind."

"No, that's fine. I would like the company." He finished brushing my hair, and we just continued to sit there. It wasn't an awkward silence, and neither of us was too eager to move; at least I wasn't.

"Well, we should probably head down now. Get some food before Emmett eats it all." I reluctantly got off the bed and waited for Edward to do the same. It is just me, or are we having a lot of these kinds of moments in my room lately?

"Um, yeah, I am kind of starving. Someone took forever to get ready." He sighed dramatically and walked ahead of me to the door.

"Hey," I yelled, giving him a smack on the arm, "no one said you had to wait for me." Feeling a little friskier than usual, I decided to throw in something about my near nakedness coming out of the shower. "Which reminds me, did you enjoy the show you so eagerly awaited?"

I smirked, noticing his ears turning red, never once looking back at me. "Um…I…Well, you see…shit." He sputtered, how adorable. I feel like I am catching him off guard more and more lately. "Yeah, can we just not mention that to anyone?"

"Like I'm going to argue, they catch wind that you saw my lady parts and we'll never hear the end of it." We had just reached the bottom of the stairs and I could hear the whispering of the others stop.

I quirked my eyebrow at them as we made our way into the kitchen, deciding they weren't going to continue whatever conversation they had earlier, Emmett felt he should ask more questions about the last time Edward caught Rose and I in bed together. "So, why am I just now hearing about how you and Bella were doing some naughty things to each other in her room the other day?"

Jasper spit out the sip of orange juice he had just taken and Alice's mouth dropped in surprise. "What the hell has been going on in this house?" Jasper yelled through his coughing fit.

"Nothing has been going on, you ass." Rose responded, hitting Emmett in the back of the head. "Bella was showing me her scar on her stomach and Edward walked in. That's all."

"Yeah, what is it with you guys and wanting to walk in on us girls going at it?" I asked as I flopped down on the barstool next to Alice. "Is this what you guys think about when your home playing your video games and whatnot?"

Emmett, clearly having some fantasy about us, had a dazed look about him. It was Jasper's turn to drop his jaw, along with Edward.

"Ok, enough daydreaming." Alice said as she hopped off her stool and went to put her plate in the sink. "I think we should all go out tomorrow night, since Bella's getting off her cast. We haven't really been anywhere in a while and I think it'll be a nice celebration for her."

"I think that's a great idea." Rosalie said as she shoved a forkful of pancakes in her mouth. I swear, sometimes she's worse than Emmett.

"Geez Rose, little manners, please." Alice said as she started to leave the kitchen. "Sometimes I wonder if you're worse than Emmett." Ah, great minds think alike.

I snickered at her comment and went to the stove to make myself a plate. "What's so funny over there chuckles?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking the same thing as Alice." I finished making my plate and joined the boys at the bar. "This looks so yummy." I took a huge bite of sausage and noticed everyone staring at me, mouths agape. "What?" I mumbled through the food.

Everyone just shook their heads and continued doing what they were doing. Once everyone was finished, the boys thought it would be nice if they did the dishes. Of course, we all agreed and went out to lounge by the pool.

"So Bella," Alice began as we settled ourselves comfortably on the chairs. "Did you need one of us to take you to the doctor tomorrow?"

I waved a dismissive hand at her, "Nah, Edward is taking me. I'm good."

"Edward, huh?" Rosalie slid her sunglasses down her nose and stared at me. Putting her sunglasses in place, she leaned back further into her chair, "was this before or after he saw your goodies?"

My jaw dropped as I quickly looked over to her, she was barely containing a smirk and I just wanted to smack it right off her pretty ass face. "Haven't I been embarrassed enough for one day?"

"Nope, I'm going to need you to explain this one to me." Rose replied as she lazily looked in my direction once more.

I huffed and fell back into my chair, "fine. I didn't know he was in my room when I got out of the shower and when I noticed him it scared me; so I may have lost a grip on my towel. It all happened so fast that I don't know what was covered or what he may or may not have seen." I'm sure that reliving the memory, I was red all over again.

"Oh, that is just too good. So you don't know if he actually saw your goods, or anything." Alice said as she tried to hide her giggles.

"Yeah, I don't know." I sighed, pushing myself further down into the seat.

"Oh don't be such a Debbie Downer. I'm sure he enjoyed what he did get to see." Rose commented with a wave of her hand.

I swear, this chick is going to kill me. "Yeah, well maybe I didn't like the idea of one of my best guy friends seeing me in the buff, ok?" I tuned out the rest of the conversation as it switched to shopping for tomorrow night.

I couldn't help but think about all the things that had happened between Edward and me during the past couple of days. All the accidental touches and intense stares and began to wonder if there could ever be anything more than just a friendship between the two of us.

**A/N: Ok, so I may or may have left it off at a bad spot, who knows. I just didn't want to get too ahead of myself and move forward too quickly. I want the next chapter to be perfect for you guys, and hopefully, you can count on an update sooner than it took for me to get this one out to you. In my haste to get this out to you, I kind of edited it as best I could, tired eyes and all. But if you find anything, lemme know and I will get right on that shit!  
Well, I know I say it every time, but reviews are love and I'll love you long time for a review. Maybe even sneak in an update sometime in the next week or two. Eh, who knows. Thanks again for reading and sticking it out. You all are the most patient people I know.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yay... Another update. And what's that, you say? Not nearly as long as it took for that last update to pop up?... Yeah, yeah, I know. But, I think this one might stand as a filler, cause I just can't seem to get my shit together. But anywho... enough about me, and on with the show...Enjoy!**

BPOV

I woke up this morning in the most awkward position. I had somehow managed to rotate my body 90 degrees and was lying crossways across my bed. My arm was sore from being in the same position all night, bent and under my head. My neck had a crick in it, and my back was stiff. This was clearly going to be a shitty day already.

I rushed through my morning routine, having woken up 45 minutes late. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth and hair. Getting dressed in a simple pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt and throwing on my Chuck's, I was ready to go by 9am for my doctor's appointment.

Tapping my finger on my chin, I felt like I was forgetting something. I glanced around my room, looking for anything to stand out and remind me of what it might be that I couldn't remember. Nothing, I looked to my nightstand and noticed my phone still hooked up to its charger. Maybe that was it, my phone.

Unplugging it and heading for the stairs, I unlocked it. Nothing, _what the hell am I forgetting?_

"A ha!" I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to call Edward when I woke up. I scrolled through my contacts to find his name and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella," he was panting heavily and I could hear rustling in the background.

"Um, yeah, it's me. Did I catch you at a bad time? I can just wake up one of the girls to take me to the doctor." I rambled on, nervous I might have interrupted him in the middle of something _important._

"No," he shouted into the phone, "Um, no. It's ok. I was just getting out of the shower and getting dressed. Your appointment isn't until 10, right?" I could hear more shuffling and the distinct sound of keys jingling.

"Yeah, it's at 10. Sorry I'm so late in calling," I made my way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "I woke up late this morning."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I had my alarm set, I just wanted to make sure you were awake, so you wouldn't be late for your appointment." I heard the creaking of his front door as he left his house and could hear him getting into his car. "Well, I'm in my car now, I should be there soon. Want me to pick up something on the way?"

"Nah, I actually just started a pot of coffee and was going to make some french toast for breakfast." I bit my lip as I reached far back into the refrigerator for the eggs. "Just head on over here and we can eat and then leave."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I hung up and began gathering the rest of the ingredients for the french toast.

Breakfast was done and I was just plating the food when Edward came into the kitchen. "Oh, good, you're here." I put the plate down in front of him and sat myself across from him. We ate in comfortable silence; and when we were finished, Edward took care of the dishes. _'Cause_ _His mama raised him right_.

I watched him as he cleaned up our mess. The muscles in his back slightly peaking through his thin cotton t-shirt. The shorts he wore hung just above his knees, giving me a nice view of his well-formed calf muscles, my gaze drifted higher until it reached his delicious ass. _God, I just want to bite it._ I think I just drooled a little bit.

I noticed that Edward had turned slightly, and my focus returned to his face as it twisted further to look behind him. Realizing he was speaking to me, I let out a startled "huh" and blushed as I caught his smirk. _Damn, busted._

"I said," he turned around now, the palms of his hands resting flat against the edge of the counter, gripping it slightly with his fingers, "how excited are you that you get your cast off today?"

"I'm totally fucking amped! We should take my car, I want to drive." I jumped up and ran out of the kitchen to gather my things and skidded to a stop as I nearly bounced off of Emmett.

"Bella," he gave me a curt nod and stood with his arms crossed as he glared at the kitchen.

"Mornin' Em! Guess what?" Not even waiting for a reply, "I get my cast off today!"

"Bella," his tone took me off guard and I completely reigned in my excitement, feeling like a kid being punished for pushing something. "Do I smell," he took a big sniff and glared at me, "french toast?"

What the…how the hell… "How the hell could you possibly tell that from all the way out here what it was that I made for breakfast?"

He pointed to his nose and with a sigh said, "It's the nose Bella, it just knows. You of all people should know this by now. Now, why is it that I was not told of Bella's famous french toast being made?"

I smirked, "For your information, Emmett, I didn't know it was my job to tell you anything. Secondly, you should know," I paused, leaning in to whisper like we were conspiring against someone, "that there is a plate full of french toast left in there with your name on it. I think they are still warm."

I barely had time to finish what I was saying when Emmett made his way to the kitchen, turning to walk backwards and placed both hands over his heart, "Ah Bella, a woman after my own heart. I think I may be falling in love with you."

I barked out a laugh, "Yeah, that, or your just buttering me up so I'll make you food more often."

"Damn," he hung his head as he snapped his fingers, "you caught that did you?"

"Yeah, I did. And what would Rosalie think?" I turned and started up the stairs.

"She'd think 'Hell yeah, I'm finally free!'" I heard Rose yell from her room and I couldn't help but laugh heartily at that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

We sat, waiting patiently, or Edward sat patiently I should say, for my name to be called, my knee bouncing up and down vigorously. Suddenly, a warm hand clamped down on the offending knee and stilled it.

"Calm down, woman. You are making _me_ nervous with all that leg bouncing." Edward said, followed by a lazy smirk.

I sighed, looking a little sheepish at my nervous tick annoying him so, "Sorry. I'm just ready to get this damn thing off of me and get the hell out of here." It didn't escape my notice that his hand was still firmly resting on my knee, his thumb lightly tracing circles.

Catching my glance at his hand, he quickly removed it and crossed his arms, his own knee bouncing slightly as a tell-tale red appeared at the tips of his ears. _Aw, isn't he just too cute_.

Just then, the door opened and a portly nurse hollered out, "Isabella Swan."

_Ugh, why couldn't they just call me Bella?_ They should all know by now how much I hate that name. "Here," I practically shouted, springing out of my chair before she could fully turn her head towards the direction of my voice.

I was walking so briskly that I failed to notice Edward was nowhere near me. Finally realizing this, as I held the door open for no one, I turned and shot him a curious look. Cocking my head slightly, I asked, "What are you doing?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think you would want me in there." He looked a little dejected and I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I want you in there. Why the hell would I have let you drive if I didn't want you in there? I could have just come with one of the girls or by myself." I walked back to him and reached my arm out, waiting for him to grab my hand. He grinned and grabbed hold as I helped hoist him out of the chair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I burst through the door, fucking giddy as I don't know what. "What up bitches?" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I pranced through to the living room. I could hear the snickers before I even rounded the corner. Chancing a glance at Edward before walking further into the living room, he was smiling and watching me, clearly entertained by my antics. Waving my arms in the air, I did a little dance, "I got my cast off! Are we celebrating or what?"

I flopped down on the couch between Emmett and Jasper, who had been in the middle of what looked like a pretty serious Halo match. I could feel Emmett almost vibrating beside me, "CLUBBING! Does that mean we are going to the club tonight?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Getting dressed for the club was an event, to be sure. It took us girls nearly three hours to get ready. Even though we each had our own bathrooms, Alice had taken it upon herself to dictate that we should all get ready in her room.

For the life of me, I can't understand why Alice thought she needed to dress me in the most ridiculously revealing dress known to mankind. It was a deep red number with a halter top, the back down so low I thought my ass would show. I kept tugging it down, trying to lessen the exposure of my girly parts. But, I did have the cutest little black peep-toe pumps on.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen. You look hot, the dress is awesome and we're going out to have fun." Rose screeched as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. I had gone into her room to show her the "finished product" only to be yelled at for "bitching".

I grumbled unintelligently and made my way back to my room. I was just putting my earrings in when I heard the boys enter downstairs, well, mainly Emmett.

"Ladies! Get your fine asses down here so we can hit the club." He shouted as I was grabbing my clutch, shaking my head slighlty. Geez, you would think this was his first time going to a club, or something.

EPOV

Emmett was so damn impatient. I knew he was going to get like this once we had our little talk earlier today. I was in my room, trying to relax by listening to my classical music and he just barges in, interrupting my peaceful time.

"Dude, what the fuck is this shit you're listening to?" He half-yelled as he flopped down in my desk chair.

"It's classical music, Em. You know it helps me relax." I shook my head, "What do you want, anyway?"

He seemed pensive for a while, his fingers interlaced and elbows resting on the armrests of the chair, his chin atop his hands. "I think you should…" He shook his head, "No, that's not…" He took a deep breath and let it all out, "When are you going to tell Bella that you love her?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I was not expecting this, especially not from Emmett. But, then again, he always managed to surprise me. "Um," I stuttered and barely had time to think of a response before he was talking again.

"It's just that she's been through a lot lately, and I can see the way she's been looking at you. And I just think that you should tell her soon, because…Shit, man, I don't know. I think you guys could be happy, I can tell she wants it, and I sure as hell know you do. So," He took another deep breath, "what I'm trying to say is, ah fuck." He jumped as his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his vibrating cell phone. He held up a finger as he answered, "Hey babe, what can papa bear do for you this fine afternoon?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his greeting. I knew he would only answer the phone like that if Rose was calling him. Oh who am I kidding? He'd answer that way regardless. I tuned him out and started to think about what he was trying to say before we were interrupted.

Did Bella really look at me any differently than she used to? I mean, I have caught her a couple of times checking me out. Which, by the way, made me giddy like a fucking school girl. And the awkward and sexually tense moments we've been sharing recently in her bedroom. Those were almost too much, let me just tell you.

I know I was going to eventually say something to her, but I didn't want to rush her or put any pressure on her, after the accident and everything. I was so lost in thought, that Emmett was almost in my face before he had my full attention.

"Damn, bro, zone out much? Listen, all I'm saying is that you should tell her, like now. I know she almost has all of her memory back, bits and pieces missing and all that. But I can't help but think that maybe you telling her how you feel can bring it all back, ya know?"

"Yeah," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I see what your saying. But I can't see it, I mean, fuck, I don't know for sure that she feels the same way."

"Oh man, let me tell you, that girl has the hots for you! She can't stop ogling your goodies, anytime you're not paying attention. And besides, you're never going to know unless you grow a pair and say something already." Leave it to Emmett to get to the heart of things. He might seem like a big oaf, but underneath all that lies and incredibly intelligent and experienced man.

"Yeah, I got you." I swung my feet off my bed as I sat up, "guess we should get ready to go out with the girls tonight?" At that, he sprung out of the chair and was at the door before I had time to turn my head.

He paused, never turning around, "So you'll talk to her then, tonight?"

"Ah fuck man, tonight? I don't know about that. We're all going out to have a good time and celebrate. Don't you think that me talking to her about this, and her maybe not feeling the same way could put a damper on the evening?"

He turned his head, "Yeah, I guess. But you should still talk to her, and soon."

"Yeah man, no worries." With that, he left. Leaving me feeling a little bit hopeful that maybe, just maybe, I could make Bella mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

When we were finally ready, we decided that taking a cab to and from the club would be much better, and no one would have to be worried about being DD. It was a celebration, and all that. So, we headed over to the girls house in Emmett's jeep.

Traffic was a bitch, ridiculous. When we finally got there, Emmett all but ran into the house as Jasper and I made our way out of the car and up the walkway. He burst through the door shouting something about hot asses and being ready to go. I don't know, I tend to tune him out. But you would think this was his first time going to a club or something.

When we entered, I could hear the ladies coming down the stairs, déjà vu, anyone? I looked up just in time to see the girls near the bottom. I could hear Emmett's whistle as Rosalie made her way to him, and I must say, she looked damn fine.

I could see little Alice hopping along towards the front door, where Jasper stood waiting. She still looked hot in her little black dress.

I might have been jealous of both my boys had it not been for Bella. My sweet and innocent Bella was going to be the death of me, I shit you not. This is twice now she has been in these sexy, scandalous numbers, and each time, I thought I might die from a heart attack or something.

_Fuck me_. I took her all in, from her sex hair to her fuck me heels and that damn revealing dress. The color making her skin look oh so creamy, and lickable. I got to her face and noticed her trying to hide a smirk as her tell tale blush began creeping over her cheeks. I could hear the girls snickering and Emmett laughing his ass off as Jasper was trying to hide by ducking into Alice's neck, clearly laughing at me as well.

"What?" I asked, not entirely sure what happened in the span of five seconds that we were in the house.

"I don't know bro," Emmett asked as he cocked his head just a little, "who is it you'd like to 'fuck you'?" _Oh, shit_. Please tell me I didn't say that out loud. _Where the fuck did my filter go?_ I groaned and made my way back outside, trying to escape before anyone noticed that I, too, was blushing.

The girls, I presume, had already called the cabs and they were waiting for us when I walked back out into the cool night air. I could still hear the girls giggling as they made their way down the path to the curb where the cars were parked.

The ride to the club was filled with random chit chat. What the girls had been up to, what we had been doing. Work, friends, just anything in general, was mentioned.

Chancing a glance in Bella's direction, her head thrown back in laughter; exposing her graceful neck and her hair cascading beautifully down her back. _God she's fucking beautiful_. I finally decided something. There would be no more hiding my feelings, no more trying to move on with other random girls. Tonight would end with me telling her just how I felt.

**A/N: Ok, so it looks like that was a bit of a cliffie, eh...who knows... Anyway, I just wanted to take the time out and thank all those who have reviewed and stuck with this story. Also those who PMed me and got my ass into gear. I hope this can tide you over til we get to the good stuff. Well, now that I've said my piece, maybe you should say yours, huh? Review, cause it makes me happy.**


End file.
